


Bring On Disaster

by creamyfilling, Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: Santana's really happy with Brittany, but she just can't she stop thinking about Puck no matter how hard she tries.





	1. Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> This has been adapted from a roleplay that we did over a year ago. The original RP was public, but I wanted to try to make it work as a fic because it was something we really enjoyed doing and I think it will work really well as a real story. 
> 
> It will be way longer than anything else I've ever posted, though by no means is meant as any kind of attempt at a canon character analysis or anything like that. There are a lot of elements of canon involved, but it's also largely AU, too. There also isn't much in way of exploring the many aspects of a person's sexuality, it's just 90% porn like always, with that as a backdrop because it's the closet to a plot we could come up with.
> 
> I'm slowly going through it and editing it into chapters to post, so I don't know how frequent updates will be. I'm trying to make it flow as best as I can, so if there are parts that read kind of awkwardly, I'm sorry and please try to ignore :)

Santana sighed as she walked down the stairs of her house, taking in all the new photos lining the walls that had replaced the ones that had been hanging there for years before her father's recent engagement. Santana didn't begrudge him that, her mother was a bitch that left him years ago and she was all for him finding someone new and being happy and everything, but did he really have to marry her _ex-boyfriend's mother_? And not just any ex-boyfriend, but _Noah Puckerman_ , the same guy that always jumped at the chance to make some lewd comment and remind her of how she used to love riding his dick? _Ugh_.

Shaking the thought from her head, Santana headed towards the backyard in her red bikini, but her plan of swimming for the afternoon quickly come to a crashing halt when she spotted her father and Puck's mother cuddling on one of the lounge chairs and being so disgustingly cute it immediately made her want to vomit, preferably on them.

Deciding a swim wasn't worth subjecting herself to _that_ , Santana quickly spun on her heel and headed back up upstairs, entering her room to find Puck in it, standing dangerously close to the desk drawer where she and Brittany kept their toys.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Puckerman?" Santana snapped with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over her chest.

Puck smirked to himself at the sound of Santana's voice before he turned around to greet her, his smug smile immediately turning into a leer when he took in her state of undress.

"Got lost on the way to the bathroom," he told her, leaning back against her desk as his eyes roamed her tanned, delicious skin. "No, actually, I came looking for you, dear sister." Santana's lip curled in disgust at that word. "Your dad's my newest client and I figured I'd ask if you wanted to come watch me clean the pool. Watch me give the ol' guns a work out, get your engine going just like old times."

Puck's dick twitched as he thought about the summer between freshmen and sophomore year, when he and Santana were attached at the hip - or, well, certain _other_ body parts, if he were to be crude and technical. God, did he miss that. It wasn't like he missed Santana, not really, but he missed _sex with Santana_. Like, a whole fucking lot. Nobody else in Lima fucked like that girl could, and the thought of such prime pussy being wasted on the plastic toys she's got hidden in the desk he's sitting on just might be the most tragic thing Puck has ever heard.

Santana rolled her eyes at his usual bad come on. "First of all, don't call me that, we are not related and never will be," she growled. "And second of all, I would never in a million years come outside and watch your 'guns'. Now, if you wanna watch your mom with her tongue down my dad's throat then by all means, be my guest, but just get the hell out of my room because Britt's coming over soon and any more time listening to you is risking my lady bits drying up before I can get my mack on."

"Mhmm," Puck hummed in faux thought once Santana was done with her little tirade. "I guess you're right." Pushing himself off the desk, Puck took purposeful steps towards Santana, making a show of pulling his shirt over his head so he was bare chested by the time he reached her. "I mean, I don't know of too many sisters that have ridden their brother's cock bareback until they screamed his name and squirted all over his lap."

Santana couldn't really help the way her eyes roamed over Puck's toned chest and bulky arms, or the way her cheeks reddened and moisture gathered between her legs as he talked. He was standing too close, she could smell his cologne and with every intake of air she took, her chest grazed his warm skin. "I only squirted _once_ ," was all Santana managed to spit out in reply.

Puck smirked at her weak protest. "Then again, I don't know of many _lesbians_ that have done that either, so what do I know?" With a cocky smirk and a playful smack on the ass, Puck casually continued on his way and strolled out of Santana's room, hopefully leaving her hot and bothered.

Santana stood shell shocked for a couple of moments after Puck left, wondering why she'd been letting him get under her skin so much over the past couple of months. Deciding not to let it get to her, Santana changed out of her bikini before calling Brittany and telling her that she was coming over to her house instead.

She quickly packed an overnight bag with homework and made her way down the hall, her footsteps slowing down as she passed Puck's room. Santana stood outside for a moment, debating whether to go in there and give him a piece of her mind, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Fuck you, Puckerman," she mumbled to herself as she continued on without another thought, not aware that Puck had been standing on the other side of the door, waiting to see what she'd do and mentally patting himself on the back for getting under Santana's skin once again.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Santana being a lesbian if she was one, it's just that he didn't buy it. He totally believed Santana was love with Brittany - as much as Santana _could_ love someone, anyway - and that was all nice and romantic and shit, but being in love with _one_ girl didn't mean she loved  _all_ girls, and it especially didn't mean she loved _only_ girls. To be fair, he'd never actually heard Santana call herself a lesbian - when she came out, she'd just told everyone she was dating Brittany now and anyone that had a problem with it could kiss her ass - but everyone else has been calling her that and it bugged him. Did everyone but him just completely forget that bisexuality was a thing or what? Being into chicks wasn't mutually exclusive with not being into dudes.

And it's not even like Puck would normally care what people labelled themselves, but if Santana started calling herself a lesbian, then everyone would probably assume she was just faking it when she had been with him; that she was playing a part, and that was just not cool, because Puck was two hundred and ten percent positive that Santana never once faked _anything_ when they fucked. Santana loved every single second of it, and Puck wasn't gonna let Santana and everyone else taint the best sex he'd ever had. Maybe Santana liked munching box now or whatever, but he was gonna keep reminding her how much she liked his dick, too, until she got it through her thick skull.

With renewed determination, Puck made his way downstairs and out back to clean the pool. He ignored his mother and soon to be step father as he thought up his next plan of action on Santana. The most logical way to remind Santana how much she loved his dick was to fuck her with it, obviously. But she was with Brittany now, and even though Santana had a long history of cheating, she'd never been in love with those guys before. She was nauseatingly into Brittany, but Puck was the master at getting females to sleep with him. Santana would definitely be his biggest challenge yet, but Puck was up for the task.

 

*

 

Santana was quietly stewing as she drove to Brittany's house, her hands tight on the wheel and foot a little too heavy on the gas as she replayed what just happened with Puck over in her head.

Puck had been joking and making comments about her past since she and Brittany came out earlier in the year, but it had gotten worse lately. Ever since he moved in, Puck had been lurking around a lot more, obnoxiously flirting and walking around in just his boxers, constantly reminding Santana of what they used to do with each other and _to_ each other, and it was starting to affect her more than she cared to admit.

She constantly thought of what Miss Holiday had told her; that it wasn't about who she was attracted to ultimately, but who she fell in love with. So yeah, maybe Santana was _attracted_ to Puck and some other guys, but Brittany was the only person she'd ever been in love with, so that meant she was probably a lesbian. Right? Santana hadn't committed herself to that label yet, but was fine to let people assume she was, because what difference did it make? She was with Brittany and she was planning on staying with Brittany, so who even cared if she was also still attracted to guys if she wasn't planning to ever act on it?

So sex with Puck had been amazing, maybe even better than with Brittany if she was talking from a purely physical stand point, she couldn't deny that to herself. But she _loved_ Brittany, they made love and it was sweet and romantic, and having sex with someone she loved was so much better than casual, albeit it amazing, sex with a complete asshole that didn't give a shit about her. That was what Santana told herself everytime Puck made her feel a certain way and doubt everything she thought she had finally worked out. Ugh, she thought she was done being confused after she admitted she loved Brittany, but it had only made it worse. Why did a stupid label even matter to people so much?

Santana ignored the heat in her abdomen as the image of Puck standing shirtless in her room flashed through her mind, and she stepped even harder on the gas until she was pulling up to Brittany's house in record time. Killing the engine, Santana gathered her things and let herself into the Pierces' front door, greeting Brittany's parents with a friendly hello before making her way up the stairs and towards her girlfriend's room.

"Hey, San," Brittany smiled at her when was opened the door, the blonde sprawled out on her bed. "Why did you wanna come here?" She got up and kissed Santana, her lips lingering a little longer that their usual hello kisses.

"Just felt like being away from the house for a while," Santana sighed as she started to unpack some school books, trying to push the scene with Puck further and further from her mind. "I don't really wanna talk about it. I need to finish this paper. You okay with some boring stuff and then maybe we could just watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds good," Brittany agreed, knowing how important Santana's grades were to her. The two girls sat down on Brittany's bed with their laptops in their laps, Santana more focused on the screen and Brittany more focused on her. The brunette had to repeatedly remove Brittany's wandering hands from her thigh or from massaging her neck so she could concentrate. Brittany pouted but eventually relented, turning her attention towards her own computer and letting Santana finish her school work.

Santana was almost finishing up when she felt her phone vibrating on the bed beside her and she froze, somehow immediately knowing who it was going to be. She glanced over at Brittany to find the blonde engrossed in something, and hesitantly picked it up to check, not surprised to find Puck's name flashing across the screen, signalling that he had sent her a text message.

Even though she knew it was just going to annoy her, Santana opened it anyways, her breath hitching when she was immediately greeted with a picture of Puck's boxers, his own hand gripping the outline of his massive hard on through the checkered material. The attached message reading:

**_thinkin about u ;)_ **

**_u thinkin about me?_ **

Santana found herself staring at the image a bit too long before she snapped out of it and quickly put the phone down, checking to make sure Brittany hadn't noticed. She hadn't, her girlfriend's attention was still glued to her laptop and Santana decided she needed to do the same.

She tried her best to ignore her phone, determined not to reply to Puck's message and give him the attention he so obviously wanted, but it just sat there, taunting her, and all Santana could see as she stared blankly at her almost finished English paper was the shape of Puck's cock. Her fingers itched to grab her phone, but it wasn't until Brittany excused herself to go the washroom that Santana finally gave in, snatching her phone up and typing out a short reply;

**_No._ **

It was simple and to the point, giving her the closure of knowing she replied, but not the reaction Puck probably wanted. Santana nodded to herself and put the phone back down, but a moment later she picked it right back up again and pressed the letters on her iPhone quickly, not being able to help herself;

**_Send something like that to me again and I'll bite your balls off._ **

 

Across town, Puck barked out a loud laugh as he read the reply Santana finally sent. He knew what she meant, but _come on_. She walked right into that one.

"You're too easy, Lopez," he mumbled to himself, relaxing against his bed as he went into the ' _Sextana'_   folder on his phone to find the perfect picture to send the girl next.

Bypassing many, many, _many_ , super hot pictures of Santana in various compromising positions with his cock in various holes in her body, Puck found the one he was looking for; Santana on her stomach between his legs, big brown eyes looking into the camera as she sucked on Puck's balls, his hard cock blocking half her face from view.

Puck grinned to himself as he sent it to her, quickly following it up with his retort:

**_i'm touched u rmr how much i luv havin my balls played wit_ **

**_not surprised tho, since u luved sucking em so much ;-)_ **

 

"This stupid mother fucker," Santana mumbled to herself when her phone buzzed again, even though she knew Puck would never let it end there. With a strange mixture of reluctance, annoyance and excitement, Santana checked the text and paled at the picture of herself staring back at her. A picture that, _like all pictures like it_ , was supposed to be erased from Puck's phone the second she broke things off with him for good last year. He had promised her.

Santana typed furiously on the tiny buttons, but her eyes kept drifting to the picture of herself. Why did she look that hot with balls in my mouth? It didn't matter though, Puck had pictures and even though she trusted him enough not to post them or show them around, Santana hated that he had them and could look at them whenever he wanted. Even though she had to admit, the thought of Puck getting off to old pictures of them together was kind of hot, in a weirdly flattering way. Still, it didn't stop her from scolding him;

_**Delete those pictures right now or I will shove that fucking phone up your ass.** _

Just as Santana pressed send, Brittany strolled back into her room and immediately noticed how heated her girlfriend looked. "You okay, San? You look a little hot." Brittany closed the distance between them and carefully moved Santana's laptop from her lap so she could straddle her. "Did you look at something naughty while I was gone?"

Santana's cheeked reddened further at her girlfriend's question. "Just thinking about you, baby," she replied, the lie rolling off her tongue way too easily. Santana felt guilty as Brittany's expression melted before she kissed her, but all she could think about was what Puck would answer, and if he'd send more pictures.

 

Puck was a little surprised when he got a reply from Santana so soon. He had expected her to ignore him for a bit and give him time to start jerking off to some of the pictures, but she answered so quickly he had barely had time to take off his boxers. 

Picking up his phone from beside him, Puck snickered at Santana's reply. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose, right? She was a smart, quick-witted girl that knew him well, there was no way she didn't realize what she was opening herself up to with these replies. His throbbing cock forgotten for the moment, Puck went in search of an appropriate picture to reply with. It didn't take him long to find a good one of Santana taking his cock in the ass from behind, and Puck smiled to himself as he got to typing;

**_i'm not the 1 that likes it up the a$$_ **

**_and our pics r way 2 hot 2 erase. GR8 4 the spank bank bby_ **

_**i bet u still have pics of us saved 2 ;)** _

With that done, Puck's fist went back to his cock as he waited impatiently for Santana's reply.

 

"Who keeps texting you?" Brittany finally questioned after Santana's phone buzzed for the third time. She reluctantly pulled away from Santana's lips and glanced down at the noisy phone.

"It's Puck, nothing important," Santana quickly dismissed, but Brittany was already reaching for it.

"You need to stop fighting with him, he's gonna be your brother soon," Brittany advised as she picked up the phone, not noticing the panicked look on Santana's face. The brunette's heart was in her throat as she watched Brittany handle the phone, but thankfully she just held it out for Santana to take without looking at it. "Answer the text, I won't peek."

Sighing in relief, Santana anxiously unlocked her phone, careful to keep the screen out of Brittany's eyeline. The picture that popped made her asshole clench immediately and Santana was just barely able to bite back her moan. Santana glanced up at Brittany cautiously, who just gave her an encouraging smile, before she replied;

**_I've erased all of them, asshole_.**

It was a lie, Santana still had a bunch of pictures and even videos of them hidden on her computer in a folder named _"Holiday With Abuela'_  – she was going to Hell for that one, for sure. Feeling Brittany's expectant gaze on her, Santana decided that Puck had gotten enough of a reaction from her for tonight, and she gave him a bit of his own medicine, finding a hot, but not too explicit picture of her and Brittany to rub in his face;

**_This is what I'm into now_**

**_So stop fucking bothering me_ **

"There, answered and dealt with," Santana promised, turning off her phone and tossing it onto Brittany's bedside table. "I'm all yours."

Brittany grinned and Santana pulled her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Brittany's back to bring her closer against her, trying to push all thoughts of Puck from her mind.

 

"Damn," Puck moaned as the picture of Brittany and Santana loaded on his phone, his dick throbbing against his palm. "That's what I'm talking about."

**_u can keep those cumming bby!_ **

Did Santana really think this was gonna hurt his ego or discourage him? Didn't she realise she just sent him some premium wanking material? Not that he hadn't experienced it first hand before; those were some of the best nights of his life.

With one hand still wrapped around his cock, Puck quickly scrolled through his pictures to see if he had any from one of the many threesomes he had had with the girls years ago. He couldn't imagine he would've ever deleted those. After bypassing all the close up shots of Santana getting double penetrated by him and Sam the night of Rachel's house party last year, Puck was finally able to find a picture of him fucking Santana from behind while she ate Brittany out.

**_now u got me thinkin bout this nite_ **

**_bet britts fake dick doesnt feel as good in ur pussy as mine did_ **

After sending the texts to Santana, Puck settled in and got back to stroking his cock, his eyes taking in all the images of himself fucking Santana on his phone. He doubted Santana was going to be getting back to him anytime soon, and those pictures were way better than porn.

Puck couldn't believe he was sitting at home on a Friday night, wacking off to pictures of his ex-girlfriend like he was Finn Hudson or something, but he was nothing if not committed. When Puck took on a challenge, he liked to give it his all, and if he went out and got laid somewhere else- which he could totally do if he wanted to - he'd get distracted and he couldn't let his attention waver from this mission. Besides, if Puck could hold out until Santana gave in, it would make the inevitable sex with her that much more satisfying.

Puck tried his best to ignore his slightly pathetic situation and continued to work his cock, his hand spreading his precum over his throbbing shaft and aiding his movements. His fist worked furiously over his cock, his eyes trained to a single image of his dick buried deep inside Santana's cunt, his hand shaking too much to continue scrolling through his collection.

All too soon Puck's eyes were rolling back into his head, and he was groaning out Santana's name as he came all over himself, thick ropes of cum blasting from his slit and landing on his convulsing abs in a disappointing climax. Not having the energy to clean himself, Puck just sighed to himself and clicked off his phone, passing out ontop of the covers in exhaustion. 

 

Santana was proud of herself for keeping almost ninety percent of her attention on her girlfriend while they had sex, her mind only wandering to Puck's smirking face and hard cock once or twice or maybe five times tops while Brittany's fingers were inside of her.

She didn't even check her phone again until Brittany was asleep, curled against her side and blissfully unaware as Santana saved all the pictures Puck had sent before settling into sleep herself, trying to ignore the unsated need still throbbing between her legs that Brittany hadn't been able to completely satisfy for the first time ever.


	2. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck continues to get further under Santana's skin until she reaches her breaking point and realizes she can't let this go on much longer without doing something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more detailed sex between Brittany/Santana this chapter, but it's hardly presented in a positive light, so I'm not gonna be a dick about it and put them in the tags. So, just letting you know :)

Santana had slipped out of Brittany's warm bed early the next morning, not even waking the blonde as she gathered her things to leave. She still had a paper to finish after last night's… distractions, and an ass beating to get to. If she woke Brittany up, she'd end up staying longer than she could afford to. So with a kiss to the temple, Santana quietly made her way through the Pierce house and out the front door to her car.

When she got to the Puckerman-Lopez house ( _gag her_ ), Santana carefully pulled up to the curb and smiled when she noticed that the only vehicle in the driveway was Puck's. _Perfect._ Grabbing her bag, Santana got out of her car and hurried up to the house, unlocking the front door and then slamming it loudly behind her once she was inside. With determined, obnoxiously loud steps, Santana stomped up the stairs and headed straight for Puck's room.

"What the fuck were you thinking last-?" she started to yell as she threw the door open without knocking, not caring if he was still asleep or not. But Santana's rant died abruptly on her lips when she walked in to find Puck sleeping naked ontop of his covers, morning wood standing proudly and, _was that cum on his stomach?_

Puck could barely conceal his sleepy smirk as he felt Santana's eyes on him, his cock throbbing under her heated gaze. "You just gonna stand there and stare at it all day, or are you gonna do something with it?" he finally spoke, breaking the silence with his groggy voice.

Santana jumped in surprise at the sound of Puck's voice, but didn't miss the way his cock twitched before she finally tore her eyes away from it. She subconsciously licked her lips and tried to ignore the sudden heat between her legs as she stormed over towards the bed and grabbed his comforter to cover his lower half so she could concentrate.

Embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him, Santana went straight to defensive mode. "What was that shit you pulled last night?" she finally said as Puck started to groan at the volume of her voice, finishing her original thought. "A fucking _Friday night_ and you spend it alone with your hand trying to rile me up? You're pathetic, Puckerman."

That was all Santana had wanted to say. She wasn't interested in whatever smarmy come-on or excuse Puck was going to give, so… She should just leave now. Santana knew that she should be walking out, leaving his room and just avoiding Puck for the rest of the day, but her feet seemed to be locked in place. She could feel Puck watching her as he started to stretch and push himself up, his movements causing the bed sheet to slid off his legs and expose his impossibly hard cock to her again. _F_ _uck, fuck fuck._

Puck watched Santana's reaction in amusement, the girl apparently too shocked to move and he couldn't help but wonder how far he could get before she finally high tailed it out of there. He had managed to get her to play along with his sexts a lot longer than he had expected her to last night, after all. Deciding to try to push his luck, Puck swiftly ignored her accusations and subtly brought a hand to his hard cock, eyes studying Santana's face as he slowly started to stroke himself right in front of her without a word.

After the stunt Puck pulled last night, Santana really shouldn't have been surprised at his audacity right now, but she was. She was also surprised at how much it was turning her on. She watched Puck's hand stroke up and down his shaft, how his muscular thighs and his abs clenched, and then her pussy was squeezing around nothing and she knew she had to get out of there. If only she could get her feet to work.

"You're disgusting," Santana choked out, but just as Puck expected, she didn't leave. She didn't even look away, her eyes were trained on his cock as he lazily jerked himself off. Despite her words, there was no venom behind them. Puck knew she didn't think he was disgusting, he knew she thought he was just about the hottest thing she'd ever seen at this moment, which made _her_ feel disgusting, but just made _his_ cock throb in his hand.

"You should take a picture, make it last longer," Puck teased her, hoping he wasn't overstepping it. It was always a delicate balance with Santana. She was reacting to his advances more and more, but he always seemed to find that one button to push that was too far and then she'd storm away in an indigent huff. And it'd be a real shame if she missed the ending of this show.

Santana scrunched her nose at his words. She knew he was teasing, but still. She might have more dirty pictures saved than she'd ever admit, but Puck jerking off would never be one of them. Probably. "Apparently you have more than enough pictures for the both off us."

Though despite herself and her words, Santana found herself nearing the edge of the bed, standing close enough that she could reach out and touch him, if she wanted to. As she stood there, she found herself legitimately debating with herself whether to do it. Maybe if she gave Puck a hand job right now, he'd be satisfied he'd won his little game and leave her in peace.

But if she did that, it would mean that she was cheating on Brittany. And, like, okay, Santana could admit that was a pretty flimsy line to draw considering her inappropriate actions – and more importantly her inappropriate _thoughts_ \- last night and right now, but if she did this, that would be, like, officially cheating. No justifying that. Still, even as those thoughts ran through her head, Santana also couldn't help but think about how easy it would be; all she'd have to do was just reach over and replace Puck's hand with her own. And just as her arm was reaching over to do just that without fully realizing it, she heard the front door open and Puck's mother yell something about having brunch, shattering the moment.

Santana pulled back like she'd been burnt and immediately bolted from Puck's room without a second thought, slamming the door behind her and rushing over to her own. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Santana hissed to herself as she leaned against her own closed door, hitting the back of her head against it over and over again as if it would knock some sense into her horny brain.

As much as she hated herself in that moment, Santana couldn't ignore the heat that had been burning in her core since the previous night any longer, so without thinking about it, she dropped her bag on the floor and moved to grab her vibrator from her nightstand. She just needed to get off quickly, and then she could avoid Puck for the rest of the day and forget the last 24 hours ever happened.

 

Back in his room, Puck was cursing for an entirely different reason than Santana was. "So fucking close," he mumbled to himself, and he was so disappointed he barely even had the motivation to continue getting himself off.

He was _so damn close_. Santana hadn't been able to take her eyes off his cock, she had stayed and watched while he started to jerk off, and she was so totally about to give him a hand job if his stupid mother hadn't interrupted and scared her off.

Just thinking about it made Puck even more frustrated, and he gave up on masturbating, letting his dick stay hard for now as his hand slapped against the mattress. He just laid there and stared dejectedly up at the ceiling for a moment until he heard the distinct buzzing of a vibrator coming from the room beside him.

"No fucking way," Puck laughed, an image of Santana sprawled out on her bed with a vibrator in her pussy immediately popping into his mind. He could picture it perfectly, and that picture was enough motivation to bring his hand back to his shaft to continue his morning session. If Santana was gonna get off to the image of him getting himself off, he might as well do the same.

 

*

 

It had been a couple of days since the masturbation incident and Santana had done a good job at avoiding Puck. Besides getting in some inappropriate flirty comments as they passed one another in the hallway at home and at school, things had almost been calm between them, and Santana felt like she was getting back to normal, focusing her attentions on her girlfriend and her alone.

Puck had decided to cool it a bit with his teasing, afraid that pushing too hard after such a close call might just cause Santana to run away for good. And well, he really didn't want to pressure her into anything. Yeah, he could come on strong and he was pestering her and everything, but it wasn't about tricking her into bed, he wanted Santana to realize _herself_ that she still wanted to ride the Puckasuraus, otherwise what was even the point?

So other than a few come ons here or there (he's still _Puck_ , after all), he had mostly left her alone for the past few days, kind of hoping that she'd come to him next. Little did he know, just how soon that would be.

Santana was lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. In an effort not to let her thoughts drift to anything or any _one_ they shouldn't, Santana forced herself to think of Brittany. They hadn't had sex since _that_ night, and Santana was starting to get a craving. She wasn't a huge fan of getting herself off, but Brittany had student council stuff going on right now, so she'd have to settle.

Arching up just enough to pull her tank top over her head, Santana left her panties on and started touching herself, deciding against her vibrator this time after getting paranoid Puck had heard her using it the other morning after their little run in.

A few frustrating minutes later, an idea popped into Santana's head and she grabbed her phone off her nightstand. She clicked on the camera app and took in the view of her body that popped up on screen, not at all thinking about the pictures Puck had sent her the other night. Santana was an expert at taking sexy pictures of herself by now and it didn't take her long at all before she found her best angle and snapped a picture of herself to send to Brittany.

_**I miss you baby, no one fucks me like you do.** _

_**All this is waiting for you ;)** _

 

In the next room over, Puck's phone buzzed suddenly, alerting him of a new message. Figuring it was probably just Finn or Sam, Puck paused his video game and pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket to check, only to find Santana's name flashing on the screen. Raising an eyebrow, he clicked it open and was greeted with a picture of Santana's tits and her hand disappearing between her legs.

"Holy shit," he mumbled, eyes scanning over the image before drifting towards the wall separating him from the girl in the photo. She was right next door posing like this? Rereading the message, he couldn't help but assume this was supposed to go to Brittany, but he wondered if it ending up in his inbox was truly an accident or not, and what she'd do if he responded. "One way to find out."

Figuring this was his sign to start playing his game again, Puck stood up and pulled his wifebeater over his head. He thought about sending another one of their old xxx-rated pictures, but decided to go for something more subtle in the hopes of getting her to play along. Walking over to the mirror on his closet door, Puck let his pants fall to his ankles and pushed his boxer briefs down his thighs so he could send Santana a teasing glimpse of his abs and just the top half of his shaft.

_**u kno i miss u 2 bby** _

_**cum next door & say hi?** _

 

Santana was surprised when she got a response not even a minute later. She didn't think Brittany would have her phone on her after she got in trouble for playing on it last time she was in a meeting, and thought it'd be a nice reward for her to get once she finally got out.

With one hand still in her panties, Santana reached for her phone and immediately frowned when she saw who the message was from and what it was. What the fuck was Puck up to now? After reading his message a couple of times, Santana finally got what had happened. Quickly clicking through to her sent messages, she groaned to herself when she saw her last message hadn't been sent to _'Britt-Britt'_ like it was supposed to be, but instead she'd sent the picture to ' _Fuckerman_ ' somehow. Which seemed like an impossible mistake to make, because it wasn't like Santana had been thinking of Puck while she was touching herself or anything, so how did that happen?

"Fuuuuuuck," Santana groaned, probably loudly enough for Puck to hear, but too frustrated at herself for making such a stupid mistake to care. Her mind and the rest of her body had already betrayed her when it came to Puck, she shouldn't have been surprised her hand did, too. But he had finally been backing off and she was just starting to feel like maybe she could be her normal self again and she had to go and do this? There was no doubt Puck was gonna kick it back into full gear now. Santana needed to get Puck and his stupid ( _big, thick, hard_ ) cock out of her head as soon as possible. Pulling her hand from her panties, she quickly dialled Brittany's number and left her a voicemail. "Hey, baby, I know you said you had homework to do, but I need you. So please come over when you're done?" Santana paused for a moment. "And bring the strap-on back over. Love you."

Both Puck and Santana sat silently in their respectively rooms, each waiting for the other to make a move. Puck sat on his bed waiting for a reply from Santana, while Santana sat on her's waiting for Brittany to get there, but half expecting Puck to come knocking on her door any second now. The fucked up part was that she didn't even know which she wanted more. But nothing happened for about fifteen minutes, until there was suddenly a knock at the front door and friendly voices could be heard from downstairs.

 

Puck let out a disappointed sigh when he realized it was Brittany and slumped down on his bed in defeat as he listened to her ascend the stairs and walk past his room to Santana's, hearing his ex-girlfriend greet her current girlfriend with a kiss through the wall.

"Hey, baby, I missed you," he heard Santana tell her and he bit back a scoff. "Did you bring it?"

 

"Yeah, I went home to get it first," Brittany assured her girlfriend, a grin lighting up her face as she pulled the strap-on out of her school bag and tried to hand it to Santana.

"No, no, I want…" Santana trailed off, biting her lip as she considered her request. Nine times out of ten, Santana was the one that fucked Brittany with the strap-on, but tonight, she really needed to be pounded, and she didn't want to think about why. "Can you use it on me tonight?

Brittany didn't seem to think twice about the request, just nodded her head and told Santana to get undressed while she got ready. Santana slid her panties off and waited on the bed, laying back and watching as Brittany got undressed herself before pulling the straps up her legs and securing the dildo on.

Santana licked her lips at the sight before her. The fake cock was a decent size; not too small but not nearly the size of Puck, and it was actually nude colored instead of the other pink or purple toys they had. If Santana didn't look at too closely, it could almost pass for Puck's cock when it was semi-hard, and boy did she try to push that thought away as fast as possible.

"Come fuck me, baby," she said instead, spreading her legs for Brittany to settle between as she got onto the bed. The blonde run the tip of the fake cock up and down Santana's folds to make sure she was ready.

"You're soaked, San," Brittany tells her with a glint in her eyes. "What got you so hot and bothered? Did you start without me?"

Santana swallowed thickly as she tried her hardest not to think about the boy on the other side of her bedroom wall. "Just, I was just thinking about-" Her answer died out as Brittany finally pushed into her, the fake cock easily slipping along her slick walls until the entire thing was buried inside her pussy.

 

"Fuck, yesss!" Santana's voice drifted into Puck's room, and his eyes widened. He didn't know why he was surprised Santana would have sex with his mother in the house considering he had totally caught Brittany fingering Santana at the dinner table before, but he kind of was. Then again, maybe this was the reply from Santana that he had been waiting for.

"Better than nothing," Puck said to himself, figuring the sounds of Brittany and Santana fucking should give him enough wanking material to get rid of the hard on Santana had caused earlier. Shuffling further down on the bed, Puck pulled his boxers off and let his cock flop out onto his stomach, ready to enjoy the show.

As he wrapped his fist around his cock and started to stroke himself to the sounds coming through his wall, Puck wondered if Santana was imagining it was him with her right now instead of Brittany.

He'd bet good money she was.

 

It didn't take long for Brittany to fall into the hard and fast pace that Santana loved so much. As her girlfriend pounded into her, Santana didn't care if Mrs. Puckerman could hear them, and she certainly didn't care if Puck could hear her either.

"Yeah, harder! Fuck yes!" Santana rubbed her clit in fast circles as Brittany leaned down to lick and bite her nipples, just like Santana liked, her long blonde hair tickling Santana's collarbone. It was sensory overload, and everything Santana usually loved about sex with Brittany, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

Yet still, for some reason, Santana found herself pushing Brittany out of her and turning away from her girlfriend, getting on her hands and knees so Brittany could resume fucking her from behind. The other girl didn't question her, just got in position behind Santana and slipped back into her, taking a second to adjust to the new angle before she started canting into her again, getting back to her previous pace in no time.

"Fuck! Yeah, right there, baby," Santana grunted as she leaned down on her elbows and dropped her forehead against her mattress.

"You like that, San?" Brittany huffed, but Santana didn't even hear her over the blood in her ears.

The pleasure was building in the pit of her stomach and without being able to see or feel Brittany as she fucked her, it was just so damn easy for Santana to imagine it was Puck behind her, pounding into her harder and harder and harder, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her bedframe kept hitting the wall each time the cock was thrust into her and it was so amazingly hot that she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore.

"I'm gonna come!" Santana moaned loudly as she started throwing her hips back against the cock she was pretending was Puck's. "Yes, yes, yes," she started chanting incoherently, her brain completely whiting out as her orgasm suddenly burst through her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _PUCK_!"

Santana clenched and spasmed around the cock as she came, convulsing and jerking on the bed for a few prolonged moments until she finally collapsed against the mattress, blissfully unaware of what she had just yelled during her orgasm. Every inch of her skin was buzzing so much it didn't even register to her how completely still Brittany was behind her, when she'd usually be holding and assuring her right now.

 

Puck's hand stilled on his cock as he heard Santana scream his name as she came, his eyes wide as he fully digested the moment. Suddenly not at all concerned with his own needs, Puck scrambled out of bed and pressed himself against the wall that separated his room from Santana, dying to hear what was about to happen next and how Santana would get herself out of this one.

Whatever happened next, Puck knew it was only a matter of days now before Santana would give in.

 

"Did you just scream _Puck_?" Brittany asked after a moment. Her voice was low and cold, yet her words didn't fully click in Santana's head until she felt the dildo slip out of her cunt. "Were you thinking about _Puck_ while I was fucking you?"

Santana's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the direct accusation, taking a moment to replay the past minute over in her head before she turned around to face her girlfriend. "What? No, no, of course not!" she denied, trying to keep the hysteria she felt out of her voice. If she sounded guilty or scared then Brittany would see right through her. She had to keep it cool. "I was just cursing, baby, because you made me come so hard. I know they sound the same, but don't be silly, Britt-Britt."

Brittany looked at her skeptically. It made sense, but she could have sworn… _No_ , Brittany shook her head. That _was_ just silly. Santana loved her, she would never be thinking about some dumb boy while they were having sex. "Okay, yeah, duh, sorry."

Santana just gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug, her face falling as soon as it was out of Brittany's view over her shoulder.

Part of Santana wanted to come clean right now. Brittany used to have as much sex with guys as Santana did, and she didn't consider herself a lesbian either, so surely her girlfriend would understand if she was struggling to work that all out. Except, despite what Santana had tried to convince herself for so long, that was never really what she had been struggling to come to terms with. It would be so much easier if it were.

It had become increasingly apparent to Santana over the past couple of months that this wasn't really about what label fit her best. She was bisexual; Santana had kind of always known that, even if she had been hesitant to claim the word for various reasons. But this wasn't about her being attracted to guys; it was about being attracted to _Puck_. Her reactions to Puck, her _attraction_ to him, it wasn't because she wanted to have sex with _guys_ , it was because Santana wanted to have sex with _Puck._ And that was something else entirely. Something Santana couldn't imagine Brittany being so understanding about.

She really needed to fix this, and fast. She needed to get Puck out of her head, and she'd never be able to do that if he kept playing this game with her. The only way for Santana to put an end to this and get her life back together was to give Puck what he wanted and hope he'd stay away from her. And more importantly, that she'd be able to stay away from him.


	3. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana crosses a line she can't go back on when she attempts to get Puck out of her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last daily update for a bit. It takes a lot to edit these together, but I just really wanted to get to some sex before I slowed down. Hope you enjoy it.

Puck had wanted nothing more than to confront Santana about what he heard first thing the next morning, but as he expected, Santana and Brittany had already left the house by the time he woke up, no doubt in an effort to avoid him all together.

He had considered texting her again, but after thinking about it some, Puck decided he'd continue his plan to leave her alone and see if she'd come to him. After all, he hadn't bothered her for days and last night Puck ended up getting an "accidental" sext and heard Santana moan his name while Brittany made her come. That was more progress than he'd made when he was actively pursuing her. Obviously he had gotten under Santana's skin and didn't even have to work to get her thinking about him anymore, so he'd leave the ball in her court for now, see how long it would take for her to make a move.

As it turned out, it didn't take long at all, because later that night, when he thought he had the house to himself and was just watching television instead of doing all the homework he had, Santana came strolling in with a look of determined on her face, and Puck had a feeling he was really gonna enjoy what happened next.

"Lopez," he greeted, sitting up a bit straighter on the couch, trying to play it cool. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a proposition for you," Santana cut to the chase, hands on her hips and blocking the television.

Santana _had_ been avoiding Puck since that morning, spending the day hiding out at Brittany's house and trying to come to terms with what she felt she had to do. She had tried to come up with any other solution to her problem that didn't involve cheating on her girlfriend, but it always seemed to circle back to that.

The closest thing to an alternative she came up with was when she briefly considered suggesting a threesome with him to Brittany, just like old times, but had quickly nixed that idea. She was too worried Brittany would immediately see how into Puck she was, and then the thought of Puck touching Brittany made Santana nauseated, and _then_ she couldn't even tell if that was because she was being possessive of Brittany or of _Puck_ , and yeah, so that idea wasn't going to work and she was really only left with one option.

Santana had never once ever thought about anyone else while being with Brittany, but lately it had been a real struggle to even focus on her girlfriend at all when they were together. And after what happened last night, Santana couldn't let it go on anymore. She loved Brittany, and she loved what they had together, and if the only way to keep that safe and get it back on track was to give into her growing desire for Puck, well… They say relationships required sacrifice.

"A proposition, you say?" Puck replied with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. He had known this was coming eventually, but even he was a bit surprised at Santana's lack of self control. Was Santana really going to do this?

Santana nodded and started slowly unbuttoning the tight shirt she was wearing, starting with just the top two buttons, only enough to expose the top of her breasts and give just a peak of the pink bra underneath. "If I suck your cock, right here, right now, you stop with the jokes and the innuendos and you leave me alone."

"A blowjob?" Puck asked in a way that implied an unsaid _'that's it?'_ after it.

Santana swallowed and nodded her head again, trying her best to act as if she were doing him a favor by even offering that much. She knew deep down that it would be more, that sucking Puck's cock was not nearly going to be enough to sedate the growing need for him inside of her, but maybe? Maybe Santana would be wrong, and she'd suck Puck off, swallow his load and it'd be out of her system, and she could go back to devoting all of her thoughts and affections to Brittany like she deserved. It was worth a try.

Sinking to knees and making sure Puck could see down her shirt, Santana placed her hands on Puck's thighs and spread them open so she could settle between them. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as her hand moved up his leg to settle at the crotch of his jeans, her pussy immediately flooding with desire when she could feel his erection through the thick material. Yeah, who was she trying to kid, this was definitely not going to stop at a blowjob.

But she continued to try to play it cool, biting her lip and shrugging with a nonchalance she didn't feel at all. "I'm offering to give you head here, Puckerman. Take it or leave it."

Puck saw right through Santana's act (and right down her shirt), but hell if he was going to pass up a blowjob from the best mouth in Lima. He took in Santana's face as she waited for him to answer, double checking for any signs of reluctance, but finding none. Puck just saw slight nerves, more than a little guilt, and a whole lot of restrained excitement. There was no way they this wasn't going to open the flood gates.

So, with a smug smile firmly in place, Puck just gave a slight nod and lifted his hips, letting Santana pull his pants and boxers down his legs and freeing his cock. Santana wasn't surprised to find Puck was half hard already, and she was just barely able to bite back her moan at the sight of it. _This_ was what she'd been thinking about non-stop for almost a week now, for much longer than that, if she was being honest; when she was around Puck, when she _wasn't_ around him, when she was with Brittany, when she was _fucking_ Brittany, even when she was sleeping, Santana was dreaming of Puck's goddamn cock.

And now here it was, _thick and hard and throbbing_ , and already so huge in her small hand, and Santana couldn't bring herself to spare a thought on Brittany in that moment. She didn't think about Brittany, or her guilt or what everyone expected of her, all Santana thought as she brought Puck's cock to her lips was _finally_.

She licked the head of his cock slowly, tracing Puck's slit with her tongue before taking it in her mouth and sucking. Santana hadn't given a real blowjob in almost a year, but it all came flooding back to her as she tongued the edges of Puck's cockhead, taking it slow to refamiliarizing herself with the thing she'd been thinking obsessively about before she pushed forward, sliding her plump lips down the shaft and taking more and more of him in her warm mouth.

When the tip hit the back of her throat, Santana gagged and pulled back quickly, out of practice. Instead, she pulled Puck's cock back and licked the underside of his dick from his balls to his tip with the flat of her tongue, her brown eye looking up into his as she traced his vein. Suddenly Santana felt like she was transported back in time, and it was as if nothing had changed between them; their parents weren't engaged and she wasn't cheating on Brittany, they were just horny freshmen discovering the ins and outs of sex with each other.

"You are so fucking good at that, Lopez," Puck sighed with a breathless laugh, leaning his head against the back of the couch but keeping his eyes on the girl between his legs and tangling his fingers in her hair. He didn't push or pull her, just cupped her head gently because he wanted to touch her.

Puck had almost forgotten how amazing a great blowjob could feel. It wasn't like he hadn't been getting head regularly, but most of the Cheerios at school had no idea what they were doing, they were all sloppy and used too much teeth, but _Santana_. God, nobody knew how to suck cock like Santana did, and she hadn't lost her touch at all.

Running his fingers through tresses of her hair, Puck watched Santana take his cock back between her lips, her head bobbing up and down as her tongue lapped all over his shaft and the back of her throat contracting deliciously around the head of his dick everytime she gobbled all of it down.

"Balls," Puck husked out, jutting his hips forward a bit to get Santana's attention since she seemed so lost in what she was doing. "Suck my..." Puck didn't even have to finish his sentence before Santana was moving down to his nuts, clearly remembering just how he liked it. "Oh fuck, yeah," Puck hummed, taking in the image of Santana Lopez on her knees, his balls in her mouth. There had been a while there when he wasn't sure he'd ever see this image again and he wanted to burn it into his brain now, just in case. He'd always have his many, _many_ pictures, but they really did not do the sight justice at all.

Santana sucked lightly on Puck's heavy balls, her hand working his spit slicked shaft as she lightly tugged on the loose skin of his nuts before changing focus to his other one. Puck had the biggest set of balls of anyone Santana had ever met, literally and metaphorically, and she sucked as much of them into her mouth as she could as she pulled back, stretching Puck's sack as far as it could go before his balls fell out of her mouth with a loud wet _pop_.

Puck's grunts filled Santana's ears as her mouth went right back to his cock, already missing the way his shaft tasted. She watched Puck's face as she licked her way up his dick, liking the way his eyes darkened as she slurped up his precum and then took his dick all the way down her throat. Santana relaxed her throat muscles as Puck's head poked against them, repeating her actions over and over until she was able to hold the position without gagging.

As Santana deep throated Puck's cock, she could feel endless arousal surging through her entire body and she knew that her panties had to be soaked by now. She had never particularly enjoyed giving blowjobs to most guys, but there was just something about sucking Puck's cock that always got Santana _so fucking wet_.

She tried to ignore the urge to start pleasuring herself, not sure she wanted Puck to know how hot she was getting just from sucking his dick, and instead she took a deep breath and then took all of Puck's fat cock down her throat again, determined to take it like she used it. Santana held it there here as long as she could, her tongue running along the veiny skin of his shaft while her fingers starting to gently massage his balls.

Puck was starting to feel lightheaded from all the pleasure tingling through him; it felt like Santana was somehow hitting all of his sensitive spots at once, which was such a testament to just how well she knew him and his body. Every time Santana swallowed around his length, Puck's balls tightened a little bit more in her hand and he wasn't sure how long he'd last if she kept this up.

He was practically purring as Santana's throat contracted around his cockhead, the hand he had in her hair sliding further along to cup the back of her head and apply a bit of pressure. Normally he'd be chasing his orgasm by fucking the girl's face by now, but that was only because none of them ever know how to do it right themselves, so he had to take control. But not Santana, that girl didn't need any assistance. She knew just where to go and when, when to go slow and when to go fast.

And what made it even hotter for Puck was the fact that Santana was clearly enjoying herself, too. She always did used to get really into giving head, it was almost comical that she had been trying to play this off as some kind of chore just five minutes ago. Nobody gave blowjobs that good out of pure obligation. Puck could see that familiar horny glint in Santana's eyes and he could practically smell the arousal between her legs, her hands working his shaft good while she dutifully sucked his cockhead.

Santana kept her gaze on Puck as her head bobbed on his cock, taking in all the reactions that filtered across his face at her every move. His eyes kept fluttering closed when something felt particularly good, but for the most part he held her gaze. It felt weird at first, Santana had hated eye contract during sex the last time they fucked, and she'd only ever learned to like it with Brittany, but… It was nice. She liked seeing how good she was making him feel, a little bit because of her ego, but also a little bit because of something else she couldn't name.

"Take your clothes off," Puck grunted suddenly, interrupting her thoughts and breaking their little staring contest. He wanted to see all of her. When Santana didn't immediately do as he said, Puck tightened his hold on her hair just a little bit. "If this is a deal, I should get to negotiate some of the terms, and I say it doesn't count unless I get to see your tits, ass and pussy."

Santana hesitated for a moment before she reluctantly released Puck's cock to get to her feet. She kept her eyes on the boy as she slowly undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt, shrugging it off and then unclipping her bra and letting her tits bounce free. Santana smirked at the way Puck's dick twitched at the sight and as she pushed her jeans down her thighs and stepped out of them, she couldn't resist leaving her panties on to tease him a little.

"You'll have to _earn_ my pussy," Santana taunted, deciding to play a little game of her own. It wasn't until she got back on her knees that she realized she'd basically promised this would be more than a blowjob, but it wasn't like Puck hadn't already known that anyways. It was all just a game of pretenses at this point.

Giving him a flirtatious wink, Santana brought Puck's cock back to her mouth, wrapping her plump lips around the shaft and cutting off any protest he might have tried to make. Puck was annoyed, but it was more of the playful kind. Santana was finally playing along, challenging him back, and making it fun. Just like old times.

Sliding his fingers back into her hair, Puck smiled down at her and felt like he could apply more pressure this time, gently pulling Santana's head closer to his body to start and then pulling just a little bit harder each time he did, until he eventually added his hips to the mix, thrusting up to meet her mouth. It wasn't anywhere as rough as he usually got with girls, but still, Puck wanted to take some control back.

The harder Puck fucked Santana's face, the tighter his balls felt, and he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna come," he warned her, his thrusts getting erratic. "You better swallow all of it," Puck told her, even though he was sure she was already planning to. Santana was always one of the only girls that never complained about swallowing his load.

All it took was a few more pokes at the back of Santana's throat and then Puck was pulling out just enough so he could watch his cock erupt, a steady stream of warm cum gushing from his slit and onto Santana's waiting tongue.

Santana practically moaned as the salty thickness invaded her senses, her hand stroking Puck's cock as she eagerly collected the cum he unloaded into her mouth. It had been so long since she'd experienced this, and Santana savored the way Puck's cum tasted as she let his load pool in her curve of her tongue, waiting until she'd pumped him empty and shown him what she'd collected before she finally swallowed it all.

Puck's cum felt sticky and thick as it slid down Santana's throat, both foreign and familiar at the same time, and she licked around her lips to make sure she'd gotten all of it, wiping at her chin and sucking her finger clean when Puck pointed out the glob she'd missed.

Puck slumped against the couch once he'd finished, breathing deep and watching Santana with heavy eyes. "So," he finally sighed after they'd both taken a moment to collect themselves. "You're still _really_ good at that."

A smile tugged at the corner of Santana's mouth and she rolled her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet, not sure what to do now. She had said this would just be a blowjob, and while she was aware they'd both seen through that, she didn't want to be the one to break the pretense. Santana had already made the first move by offering Puck head in the first place, she shouldn't have to make the second move, too.

"Guess sucking cock is like riding a bike," Santana snarked, shifting her weight from foot to foot and looking around the room nervously, just waiting for Puck to say something. He had been hitting on her for months, and he chooses now not to make a move?

"Think I saw that on a bumper sticker once," Puck shot back, enjoying the way Santana was squirming in front of him, stalling for time. It was almost pathetic how obvious she was being. Obviously not getting the reply she had been hoping for, Santana let out a frustrated huff and moved to pick up her clothes before Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of her arm, abruptly pulling her down between his legs on the couch. "Where do you think you're going? You still gotta give me a chance to earn your pussy, remember?"

Santana bit back her smile but still leaned into Puck's embrace, tilting her head back enough so that her forehead was brushing his stubbled chin. "But we had a deal. I blow you and you leave me alone."

"Mhmm, I don't think so, sweetcheeks," Puck whispered softly, wrapping one arm around Santana's chest while slipping the other between her legs to ran a strong finger over her covered slit. "This game we've been playing, this whole thing, it hasn't been about you getting _me_ off. It's been all about _me_ getting _you_ off, reminding you how good _I_ make you feel." Santana's panties were soaked through already and Puck slipped passed them to rub light circles on her slippery clit. "Let me make you feel good, Tana."

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned, widening her legs for Puck as she arched into his touch, chest out and pelvis already bucking into his hand.

"You're so wet, Santana," Puck whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe, and then kissing along her neck, tilting her head the rest of the way back to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Puck could taste his cum on Santana's lips and tongue and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers move down from her clit to her pulsating hole, feeling her wet heat. "Is this all for me, baby? Did sucking my cock make you this wet?"

"All for you," Santana mumbled between kisses before Puck was suddenly pulling away and shifting out from behind her. He laid her back onto the couch and then fitted himself in beside her on the edge, trailing his wet fingers down the center of her body until they were between her legs again, easily slipping two fingers inside Santana's needy cunt and pumping into her.

Santana whimpered and moaned and writhed against of him, but Puck just kept fingering Santana's pussy as he leaned forward to capture one of her heaving tits, his lips wrapping around her swollen nipple and sucking gently as she continued to cant into his touch. His fingers were moving too fast, and then he was thumbing her clit and Santana found herself curling into his body as the familiar coiling in her stomach started in record time.

Puck was just barely brushing his thumb over her hardening clit, teasing her but not applying any pressure. He could already feel Santana's pussy tightening around his fingers, but he didn't want this to end before he got a taste of her.

So Puck slowed down the pace of his fingers, just slowly and shallowly pushing in and out of Santana as he gracefully rolled off the couch, shifting Santana's body again so that he could kneel between her legs. He started kissing his way down her toned stomach, licking and sucking the clenching and sweaty tanned skin until he could feel wetness against his chin.

"I can't wait to taste you," Puck husked, his hot breath blowing against her engorged clit after he finally pulled her panties off. "It's been so long I almost forget what you taste like." Looking up into her hooded eyes, Puck took his first lick, one long lap through Santana's wet slit and over her clit, his tongue immediately coated in her juices. "Just as good as I remember."

Santana felt a laugh almost escape at Puck's words, not sure if he was trying to be sweet or sexy or what. Puck was always kind of hit or miss with the dirty talk, but he tried and Santana felt a sudden fondness for him blossom in her chest. "Just get on with it and make me come, Puckerman," she groaned, gripping his stupid mohawk and pulling him against her pussy.

Santana bucked her hips into Puck's face as he started to lick through her, the flat of his tongue parting her sopping pussy lips over and over, stopping only to draw shapes out on her clit just like she'd taught him years ago. It was weird to feel Puck's stubble against her thighs as he ate her out, more used to the smooth skin of Brittany's cheeks now, but it was hardly unwelcomed. It felt nice, actually, even moreso when Puck moved up to suck on her clit again as he curled his fingers _just right_ to set Santana off, her entire body arching off the couch as her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave in record time.

Puck moaned into Santana's snatch when he felt her pussy walls clench around his fingers and immediately slurped up every drop of cum that gushed out of Santana. She tasted so fucking good and Puck couldn't get enough. He didn't care if she was too sensitive, his tongue didn't stop. He withdrew his fingers from her cunt only to replace them with his tongue, the aftershocks of her orgasm still making her slick walls flutter around the intrusion.

Puck went slower this time, savoring every lick as he pumped his tongue in and out of Santana, his wet fingers moving up to trace lazy, barely there circles on her clit. Like Santana, after years of sleeping together, Puck knew just how to make the girl come hard and fast, but he also knew how to build her up nice and slow, until she was a pathetic, begging mess. And as it turned out, Puck hadn't lost his touch either, because just a few minutes later Santana was already at her wits end, her hips grinding into his face as she desperately tried to reach the second orgasm he refused to give her.

Santana's pussy was still so sensitive and if she wasn't so turned on she'd be embarrassed that her orgasm was already building. And she'd definitely be ashamed at how needy she sounded moaning Puck's name, begging him to stop teasing and make her come again.

But just as Puck was about to have mercy on her and give Santana the final push over the edge, he heard her cell phone ringing from the pile of pants on the floor beside him. Glancing up at the girl above, Puck didn't think Santana even heard it over the sounds of her own begging and reached over to fish it out without stopping his ministrations. Puck grinned against Santana's pussy when he saw Brittany's name flashing on the screen.

Devious smile in place, Puck pulled away from the cunt he was snacking on and waved the phone in Santana's face, giving her a moment to get her vision in check enough to read her girlfriend's name on the screen. His smile only grew as her face paled. "Answer it," Puck instructed her, shoving the phone into her chest when she wouldn't take it in her hands.

"Puck, I can't…" Santana whined helplessly as she shook her head, her pussy throbbing and her heart in her throat

Puck clicked his tongue and moved his fingers back to Santana's empty hole, pushing in just a bit, reminding Santana of just how badly she needed to come right now. "Answer the phone, Santana," he repeated himself, smugness and Santana's pussy juice all over his face. "I want you to answer it and I want you to talk to Brittany while I eat you out." Knowing Santana was about to protest, however weakly, Puck continued before she could, curling his fingers in her cunt. "I won't make you come until you do."

Santana cursed Puck out in her head, not believing he was this big of an asshole. But she knew she had nobody but herself to blame for the position she was in right now; on the brink of her second orgasm, with her ex-boyfriend between her legs and her girlfriend on the phone. There were too many conflicting feelings eating at Santana's insides for her horny brain to fully deal with at the moment, so she settled for dealing with the most pressing on.

"Fuck it," Santana mumbled as she picked up the phone from her chest and held it against her ear with a shaky grip. "Hey Britt-Britt," she barely managed to choke out, her voice as unsteady as her hand. "What's up?"

Puck watched Santana with a shit eating grin as she greeted her girlfriend, the look on her face a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. He knew she wouldn't fight it; he always could get her to agree to all sorts of things when she was this desperate to come.

As Santana attempted to listen to whatever Brittany was saying, Puck started slow again, pulling out and tracing the tip of his finger through Santana's soft wet folds, the flushed flesh parting around his finger as he trailed up and down, up and down, avoiding her throbbing clit and pulsating hole.

Santana tried to glare at Puck and his stupid smug grin, but listening to Brittany babbling while Puck was running a teasing flinger through her throbbing center was proving too overwhelming to do much of anything, so she just fell back against the couch and let Puck torture her.

"Yeah, Britt, _that sucks_ ," Santana sighed pointedly, talking both to her girlfriend and the dick that was teasing her. Santana could feel her orgasm building again, agonizingly slow, but building all the same, and by the time Brittany was talking about rehabs for cats or whatever the fuck, Santana's patience had run out. "For fucks sake, just do it!" she growled at Puck without thinking, immediately drawing Brittany's attention even though she at least had the sense to move the phone away from her mouth.

Figuring this was the perfect time to turn the torture up a notch, Puck finally gave Santana a little bit of what she wanted and licked a broad stripe through her wet center as she tried to stutter out an explanation for her outburst. He half listened to her as the flat of his tongue lapped up and down her soft flesh, his mouth sucking and slurping up her wetness as Santana continued to struggle to talk to Brittany while Puck was eating her out.

He couldn't really hear what Brittany was saying; probably babbling about something nonsensical and moronic like usual, but his jaw was really starting to hurt. It had been a while since Puck had gone down on a girl and actually put any effort into it, and he had forgotten how tiresome it could be. He had no idea how Brittany and Santana did it all the time.

It was enough to force Puck to stop teasing and really give Santana what she desperately needed. Moving up to suck on Santana's harden clit, Puck started pumping his fingers into Santana's tight warm cunt again, focusing all of his energy towards driving her to orgasm while Brittany was listening on.

Santana couldn't think as Puck ate her out, she could barely even breathe. She was panting so loudly she had to cover the phone to hide it from Brittany while she was talking. Puck was just stretching her pussy so good and the pressure his mouth was putting on her clit was just right and she was so incredibly close she could taste it

Puck could tell Santana was getting close the more her cunt clutched at his fingers, and he couldn't let this opportunity pass without making it worse on her. "Tell Brittany how much you love her," he instructed her quietly, pulling away from her clit just long enough to give the order. He didn't have the energy to hold her orgasm hostage until she listened, but he figured Santana was too close to the edge to bother arguing right now. "Tell your girlfriend you love her while your ex-boyfriend eats your pussy better than she does." Santana's eyes were as desperate as her hips, and it made Puck's cock throb. "Do it, and then come all over my fingers and tongue."

It felt awful and unforgivable, but the growing shame and guilt in Santana's stomach was currently being massively overpowered by her steadily growing orgasm (and maybe, if she were honest, adding to it), and before she'd even consciously made a choice, Santana found herself practically growling out, _"I love you, Brittany, fuck, I love you so much!"_ into her phone as Puck finally made her come hard.

Santana's thighs were like a vice grip around Puck's head, locking him between her legs as she thrashed and came above him. He was completely smothered and could barely breathe, but he couldn't think of a better way to go then buried face first in Santana's pussy.

Puck's fingers were still curling inside Santana as best they could, trying to draw her orgasm out for as long as possible. It felt like Santana had been coming for minutes by the time her legs finally loosen from around his head and he was able to pull back enough to breathe out of his nose, the walls of her cunt taking a little bit longer to unclench enough for him to safely remove his fingers. Santana let out a pathetic whimper as he did, but Puck didn't completely move away, his tongue still gently lapping at her sensitive pussy to help bring her down.

As he gave Santana soft kitten licks, Puck's eyes drifted up to see she still had the phone next to her mouth, and he couldn't help but wonder how much Brittany heard and what she thought it was. Puck knew Brittany was just about as dumb as a person could be while still being able to function on a basic human level, but surely she knew what Santana sounded like when she came, right?

Eventually Puck's tongue was too much, and Santana had to push his face away from her pussy when she finally came out of her post-orgasm haze, spots still dancing across her vision as Brittany's voice finally reached her ears.

"San? …San? _Santana!_ " Brittany called out to her, and all Santana could muster was grunt to let her know she was still there. "What was that? Did you just _come_?" Luckily for Santana, Brittany didn't sound mad, more like amused. "Was that why you sounded so weird, you were masturbating?"

Santana barely had the energy to keep her eyes open, let alone talk to Brittany and come up with another lie, so she went along with the fairly plausible excuse her girlfriend provided. "Yeah, baby," Santana sighed, shaky hand running through her messy hair as the guilt she'd been ignoring finally started to make its presence known the more she came down. "I was touching myself, thinking about you when you called." Santana bit down on her lip as Brittany giggled and told her to get some sleep, that she knew how tired Santana got after an orgasm, and that she loved her. "I love you, too, Britt-Britt," Santana replied softly, fully meaning it despite everything.

Santana shut her eyes tightly as she disconnected from Brittany, taking a moment to fully appreciate the gravity of the situation she'd created before she forced herself to push it out of her thoughts once again. Shaking her head, she looked down at Puck to find him watching her with a weird smile that was half smug, half genuine, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. The guilt was still bubbling in the pit of Santana's stomach, but what was done was done, she'd already crossed the line for a reason, no point trying to ignore that fact now.

"So," Puck spoke first, repeating his earlier ice breaker.

"So," Santana echoed with a nod, like she was agreeing to something unsaid between them. "What now?"

Puck licked his lips as he contemplated Santana's question, humming at the taste of her on them. He could feel her wetness all over his face and it made his half hard cock throb between his legs. He could seriously go for another blow job and something told him that if he asked, Santana would agree, but he had to stick to his plan, as hard as it would be. This had been great, but he wanted it to be more, and he knew it could be, but not right now.

So instead of wagging his cock in Santana face, Puck grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them back on, tucking his cock away even though his boner was making an obvious tent in them. "A deal's a deal, Lopez," Puck answered as he reached for his pants. "And the deal was you give me a chance to remind you what you're missing and then I leave you alone, so..." Well, technically the deal had been for a blowjob, but that was always what this had really been about. "I've made my case and I made you come harder than I've _ever_ heard you come with Brittany, so now you know. And I'll stop bugging you."

Santana's smile faltered at his words, and it just reaffirmed to Puck he was doing the right thing. The best way to get through to Santana was to shove her in the right direction and wait for her to find her way herself.

"Puck, I…" Santana started to protest, sitting up on the couch and suddenly realizing how naked she was now that Puck was half dressed again. The boy stood there, waiting for her to finish what she had started to say, waiting to see if it was worth sticking around for, but she just shook her head, the words not coming to her.

"You know where to find me when you want me," Puck told her simply, leaning down to give her a smooch on the forehead before leaving her with her thoughts, a small smile on his face as he left the room.


	4. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana makes a choice and acts on it, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the title of the fic. The previous title, "Prove It" was a lot more fitting for the original RP version of this, but the more I edited this version, it really didn't reflect the story at all, so I decided to change it. This is just a line from the song Starving by Hailee Steinfeld, which I think fits much better :)

It had been almost a week since their night on the couch. Nothing had happened since, but Santana still couldn't stop thinking about it. She replayed it over and over again in her head; Puck's cock throbbing in her hand, poking the back of her throat, the taste of his thick salty cum on her tongue, how quickly and effortless he brought her to orgasm, and most importantly, how he had walked away after. Santana had been naked, Puck had been half hard, and he just… walked away like it was nothing. Santana had never known Noah Puckerman to walk away from an opportunity for sex, and it was driving her crazy.

Santana spent the next week trying to engage him. She would walk around the house in just her bikini, make sure to push against Puck whenever they were around each other, but he never made a move or so much as a comment. She'd walk passed his locker at school when she knew he'd be there, catch herself staring at him in class and she was especially shameless in glee club; always watching him as she sang along, feeling herself reaching Rachel Berry levels of fawning but not being able to stop.

But even while Puck was ignoring her, Santana couldn't bring herself to hang out much with Brittany either. She couldn't avoid her at school, but was always coming up with excuses for why she couldn't come over after, always telling her girlfriend she had too much homework or she was grounded. Santana still loved Brittany, and she missed spending time with her, but it was hard to be around her lately, the guilt was just too much. Everytime Brittany kissed her or held her hand or just smiled that special way at her, Santana felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world for what she'd done, and what she was continuing to do.

Yet still, on those lonely nights she found herself trying to take the edge off, Santana would still try to think of Brittany. She'd start out thinking about her bright blue eyes and kind smile, her long blonde tickling her skin as used her tongue or toys to get her off, but every single time, the image in her head eventually morphed into Puck, and it was his rough fingers and thick hard dick that Santana was thinking of when she finally came, always moaning her ex-boyfriend's name as her orgasm ripped through her.

By the fifth night it happened, Santana decided she had to at least try to get over this. She might not be able to stop Puck from ignoring her, but she could stop ignoring Brittany. So Santana invited her girlfriend over for some Sweet Valley High and sweet lady kisses the next day, not caring if Puck would be around or not. She had to try something.

 

While Santana was struggling to get through the week, Puck was enjoying the hell out of it. His plan was working perfectly. Santana might have a one of a kind personality and pussy, but she was still just a chick, and chicks loved it when guys ignored them, it was like catnip to them. Be nice and respectful to them, you're their friend, come on too strong, you're a creep, but ignore them or be rude? They're desperate for your attention, and that's exactly what Santana was, pathetically desperate for Puck's attention.

He was just waiting for her to finally break and approach him, and then it'd be _on_. Yeah, he was playing hard to get, but if Santana threw herself at him, he certainly wasn't gonna say no. But that was the thing, _she_ was gonna have to be the one to make the first move, because he had a point to prove. He was just waiting for it.

But as he came up from the basement to find Santana greeting Brittany at the door with a kiss and then dragging her upstairs to her room, Puck knew tonight wasn't gonna be that night. It piqued his interest, though, he hadn't seen Brittany around the house all week, and he wondered what had changed. Puck hung around the kitchen for a bit, grabbing some leftover pizza from the fridge and shoveling it down before he couldn't wait any longer, and followed them upstairs not even fifteen minutes later. He could hear the muffled sounds of Santana's television from down the hall, and as he entered his room, he wondered how long he'd have to wait before they moved onto more interesting activities.

 

Santana was proud of herself being able to for keep her focus mostly on Brittany for most of the night.

Even when she heard Puck moving around in the next room, she just cuddled her girlfriend closer and blocked him out, not once wondering what he was doing or if he knew Brittany was there.

They just hung out and talked, barely paying attention to the television as they caught up on what they'd missed with each other over the past week, only stopping occasionally to share soft kisses. It was nice and it was _them_ , and for the first time in weeks, Santana felt like her normal self again.

Just as Santana was starting to think that maybe she had blown this whole thing out of proportion in her head, she saw that familiar glint in Brittany's eyes before the blonde's hands started to wander. She froze for just a moment before she forced her body to relax as her brain reminded her that this was the sex she was _allowed_ to enjoy, letting her girlfriend roll her onto her back and straddle her stomach as they kissed.

 _So far so good_ , Santana thought to herself as Brittany moved her kisses from Santana's lips to down her neck, across her exposed collarbone and then her covered chest. She sat up so Brittany could pull her tank top off, the blonde's mouth immediately attaching itself to a hard nipple when she saw Santana wasn't wearing a bra.

Santana found herself arching into Brittany's mouth, one of her hands tangling itself into her blonde hair as her girlfriend abandoned her tits to continue her path downward until she was pulling off her shorts and underwear and settling between her legs.

"Britt-Britt," Santana moaned as a soft tongue licked through her, lapping at her wetness eagerly before Brittany moved her mouth to her clit while she slipped a finger inside her. It felt good, it felt _great_ , and Santana could feel something familiar brewing in her belly.

Relief washed over Santana as she was able to keep her thoughts on the girl between her legs instead of the boy a room over, and after a tense start, finally let herself fully relax against her bed and enjoy the slow build of Brittany eating her out.

But as the time ticked by and Santana stared up at her ceiling, she couldn't help but notice how long and thin Brittany's fingers felt inside of her, and how smooth her face was brushing against her thighs. It wasn't that either of those things felt bad at all, it was just that she'd never really noticed them before, and now it was all she could focus on. It wasn't better or worse, just different and _fuck_ , now she was thinking about Puck again.

This time Santana wasn't imagining him in Brittany's place, she was thinking about everything else; all the confusing feelings he had stirred inside her lately, the pathetic way she'd been trying to get his attention all week, how she'd ignored Brittany, how she'd _cheated_ on her. Suddenly the crushing guilt she'd been ignoring since _that_ night came crashing down on Santana at once, squeezing her heart and completely killing the mood.

Santana tried to push it out of her head, shut it down like she'd done after she let Brittany unknowingly listen to Puck make her come over the phone, but it wasn't working. She tried desperately to hold onto that feeling that had been building in her gut just moments before, to keep it and prove to herself that she wasn't as big of a fuck up as she knew she was, but with every pump of Brittany's fingers, Santana felt it slipping further and further away her.

Feeling panic start to creep up on her, Santana did the only thing she could think of – she faked her orgasm. Burying her face in her hands, Santana let out an exaggerated moan as she bucked into Brittany's mouth, going through the motions as best she could to get this over with. Santana had never felt worse than in that moment and her heart rate didn't return to normal until Brittany pulled out of her and crawled up her body to kiss her softly.

Santana could taste herself on Brittany's lips, and she wondered briefly if her girlfriend could taste the guilt on hers, before the blonde was pulling away and curling into her side.

"I love you," Brittany murmured contently, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist and pressing her face into the crook of her neck, not noticing that Santana hadn't say it back.

 

On the other side of the wall, Puck sat on his bed, holding his breath as he waited for the fighting to start; for Brittany to start crying and demanding to know why Santana would try to fake it while Santana begged her to let her explain, but nothing ever came.

Could Brittany really not tell? Did she not feel Santana slipping away from her? Was she really _that_ oblivious that she couldn't see how badly her relationship was crumbling right in front of her?

Puck almost felt bad for her, but Brittany's loss was going to be his gain, and he would enjoy the hell out of his winnings.

 

So, as it turned out, it would seem that Santana sucking Puck's cock and letting him eat her out had just made things worse by opening up a can of worms. Not unexpected really, but that didn't make navigating the aftermath any less frustrating. But as guilty as she felt about her actions, Santana didn't exactly regret them either. The lid on that can had been waiting to burst open anyway, she just got impatient and ripped it off. So now that she'd caused such a huge mess, what was Santana gonna do with it?

She spent the night going over her options, staring blankly at her ceiling while Brittany slept peacefully at her side, completely oblivious to how badly her girlfriend was betraying her.

Santana knew immediately that staying away from Puck wasn't one of her options, not when they lived under the same roof. She might have been able to avoid him for a couple days, a week had been her previous record, but it wasn't a long term solution. So, unless her… _feelings_ magically disappeared on their own, which seemed extremely unlikely at this point, it would only be a matter of time before she gave into them again.

Her most obvious option was to break up with Brittany, come up with a bullshit reason to spare her some of the pain and set her free like she deserved so Santana could fuck Puck all she wanted without having to feel guilty about it. But the problem with that was… Santana didn't want to break up with Brittany. She loved her, she was the perfect girlfriend, and whatever the fuck was going on with her and her feelings for Puck, she knew they weren't there because she didn't want Brittany anymore. Santana had spent years pining after her best friend, wishing she could be brave enough to be her girlfriend, she couldn't just throw that away over what she was sure was just a physical attraction, no matter how strong it was. Not if it could possibly be remedied some other way. It was shitty and selfish, but that was hardly a new look for her.

With that option nixed, Santana then considered just telling Brittany the truth and letting the chips fall will they may. Explain to her that she loved her very much and still wanted to be with her, but that there was something inside of her that was drawing her to Puck, something she couldn't explain but somehow knew would absolutely refuse to go away until she fully explored what it was. It wasn't something any other person would ever handle gracefully, Lord knew Santana herself wouldn't, but Brittany wasn't like any person in the world. If anyone would be understanding of Santana's situation, it would be Brittany.

That was the right thing to do, Santana knew in her heart it was, but as she played it out in her head, tried to imagine herself explaining that to Brittany, telling her what she'd done and what she still wanted to do, she also knew she would never be able to do it. Sure, Brittany might possibly understand but it wouldn't be fair to her and she'd be _crushed_ , and Santana could never do that to her. She was aware of the gaping hole in her logic; that she couldn't hurt Brittany by telling her the truth, but she could hurt her by cheating on her? But what could she say, Santana was a coward, who wanted to have her cake and eat it, too.

So in the end, Santana was left with the option she always knew she was going to take: she was going to have to sleep with Puck. It was the only way she could see this mess possibly working itself out in a half way decent way. Santana _needed_ to get Puck out of her system, and blowing him hadn't been enough, just like she knew it wouldn't be. It had only given her a taste and made her craving worse, so now all she could do was let herself have the whole goddamn cake and hope to God it satisfied her hunger for good.

 

*

 

With that officially decided, Santana didn't hesitate to jump on the first opportunity that presented itself, which just so happened to be the very next morning, when her father reminded her that he and Puck's mother were leaving that day for a long weekend trip to Columbus. He had told her about it last month, but she hadn't given it a second thought at the time, obviously having no idea what three days alone in the house with Puck would mean to her now.

Santana had no idea if Puck knew anything about this, but she had already set her plan in motion before she and Brittany left for school. She'd have to find some way to ditch Brittany for the weekend, which would be tough because they had plans to go to a party at Rick Nelson's the next night, but the girl was trusting to a fault, so Santana didn't worry too much about that, and instead focused her energy on coming up with the best way to convince Puck.

It felt surreal to even consider the idea that Puck might turn down an offer for a weekend fuckfest with Santana, but he'd been acting so hot and cold lately, coming onto her full force one day and then completely ignoring her the next, it was impossible for Santana to know what he'd do for sure. So, she'd just have to make sure she made it impossible for him to turn her down.

As the school day came to a close, Santana went with the classic feigned stomach ache to get out of going back to Brittany's house, telling her girlfriend she's rather just go home and take a nap. Brittany wanted to come with her and cuddle her better, but Santana was able to talk her out of it, promising to text her later to let her know how she was doing before they parted.

Once Brittany was out of the way, Santana rushed home, knowing she'd have the house to herself for a bit while Puck did whatever juvenile delinquent-y shit it was that he did after school before coming home. She did the bit of homework she had right away, deciding to assume she wouldn't have time to do it later, and then took a quick shower to wash the stench of McKinley off of her before she picked out her favorite pair of red panties and went to Puck's room to wait for him in his bed.

Luckily for Santana, she didn't have to wait too long, and she heard Puck's piece of shit truck pull up to the house not even a half hour later. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Santana felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she listened to her ex-boyfriend come through the front door and move around downstairs before finally making his way upstairs. She held her breath as his footsteps got closer, heat already pooling between her legs by the time he opened his door to find her there waiting.

"Hi," Santana greeted him with a small smile, somehow managing to make a single syllable word sound seductive despite her nerves.

Not even a little bit surprised to find Santana waiting for him on his bed, Puck's cock immediately started to stir in his pants as his eyes roamed over her exposed body. And without even saying a word, he just pushed his sweats and underwear down to his ankles and let his cock free, more than ready to _finally_ fuck Santana Lopez again.

"It's about god damned time, Lopez," Puck growled as he kicked his pants to the side and practically dove towards the bed. Santana just barely had time to get out a laugh at his reaction before Puck's mouth was on her, kissing her deeply.

Santana moaned into the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth as her hands roughly fisted his shirt, tugging on the fabric to bring him closer to her. Their mouths stayed fused together even as Santana laid back and pulled Puck ontop of her, parting only long enough for Puck to pull his shirt over his head so he was completely naked.

She could feel Puck's hardening cock rutting against her clothed pussy and it was almost enough to make Santana come right then and there. This was what she'd been dreaming of, waiting for, denying herself, and now she was getting it all at once and it was overwhelming her senses already. She felt like some nerdy freshman seeing a part of tits for the first time.

Santana clung to Puck's back as her pelvis rocked against his, her fingers digging into his skin and no doubt leaving a mark, until she was suddenly flipping their positions, expertly rolling Puck onto his back so she was now straddling him, grinning down at him with an excited smile. "You know I like it on top."

"I remember you liking it all kinds of ways," Puck laughed as Santana leaned back down to start kissing along his neck, licking and nipping a trail downward until she reached his chest and she tugged playfully at his nipple ring with her teeth. "Stop," he whined with a laugh, lightly pushing her head away from his pecs. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it?" Santana teased, tugging at it once more before continuing her way down, leaving a trail of wet kisses along Puck's abs before she finally reached his cock and took it into her mouth. Santana skipped over the teasing and preamble, and went right for the gold, not really interested in pleasuring Puck, but just getting him fully hard so he could fuck her already. She'd waited long enough; she didn't have the time or patience for foreplay right now.

"God, you look good with my cock in your mouth," Puck mused as he watched Santana blow him. It had only been a week since he'd last been blessed with this sight, but it really never got old.

Santana rolled her good naturedly, pumping him a few more times before deciding he was at full length and crawling back up his body. "You're an asshole," she mumbled as she leaned down to kiss him, letting him taste his precum on her tongue and then biting at his lower lip as she pulled away. "So just shut up and fuck me already."

"Thought you'd never ask, babe," Puck replied with a cheeky smile before he flipped them back over so Santana on her back once again, effortlessly pulling her tiny red panties off before settling between her legs, the underside of his cock rubbing against her naked wet slit this time. "Actually, that's a lie," Puck admitted with a laugh, leaning down to leave wet open mouthed kisses along Santana's collarbone, up her neck and across her jaw until he got to her ear. "I always knew you'd come begging for my cock, Santana. You know deep down there's nobody in the world that fits inside you better, nobody that _fucks_ you better. You know that, don't you?"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Santana growled as she pulled harshly on the back of Puck's mohawk to bring his face into view so she could pull him into a rough kiss to keep him quiet. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, the guy had an ego to rival Rachel Berry and he'd always said shit like that during sex, but she didn't want to hear it right now. The last thing Santana needed to be thinking about while Puck's cock was rutting against her clit was _Brittany_. She'd made a conscious choice not to let thoughts of her girlfriend hold her back this weekend, she didn't want the guilt. Santana just wanted to let herself fully enjoy her time with Puck and deal with what it all meant later. It was the best way for her to be able to objectively assess everything when it was all said and done. "Just… _fuck me_."

As much as Puck wanted to tease her, see if he could get her to admit what he knew was true, he was just as eager to get his cock inside Santana as she was to have it, and he wasn't about to try playing sex chicken right now.

"You can't tell me you've ever been this desperate for a fuck before," Puck couldn't stop himself from pointing out, grinding his hips into Santana to rut his cock against her pussy some more, trying to get it positioned at her slick opening without have to use his hands. "You're practically dripping."

Santana _was_ already a whimpering mess underneath him, her hips desperately jutting up to try to catch his cock inside her as she sucked and licked at Puck's neck, until finally, their rhythms matched up, and Puck's cock finally slid into Santana's tight wet pussy.

" _Fuck_ ," Santana sighed heavily, feeling something inside her click into place as Puck buried the entire length of his cock inside her for the first time in years. It felt fucking amazing, no doubt about that, but it felt like more than that, too. But before Santana could catch the feeling, Puck's hips were moving and his cock was pumping into her, filling her up in a way she hadn't felt in ages. His cock was so much bigger than any of the toys Brittany used on her, and he was stretching her so well, and god, why did this have to feel _so fucking good_?

"You alright?" Puck asked, not stopping his thrusts but wanting to be sure when he saw the conflicted look on her face.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. "I just forgot how fucking huge you are," she groaned, rolling her hips and feeling herself slowly getting re-accustomed to Puck's size as he started fucking her in deep strokes.

"How could you forget how big the Puckasaurus was?" Puck grunted from above Santana as he thrust into her, feeling her pussy stretch around his size a little bit more each time he buried his length all the way inside her. Santana's pussy was always so deliciously tight, but he could tell she hadn't had anything nearly this big inside her in a long time, and it made her cunt feel even more amazing than he remembered. "You always were such a size queen. Don't know how you settle for those plastic dicks."

Santana's mouth opened and he assumed words came out, but Puck had never been good at listening to chicks, especially when he was balls deep inside of them. All he could really process right now was Santana's grunts and moans and the way her cunt walls were compulsively clutching his shaft.

Resting the weight of his body on top of Santana's, Puck gripped her face in his rough hands and buried his nose against her cheek as he picked up his pace, humping her in short, but strong thrusts, knowing Santana liked it when he switched up. She could get bored easily with too much of the same, said it made her feel like she was having old people sex.

" _Puck_ ," Santana whined, not even knowing what she wanted, just saying his name to say it, because she was finally fucking him again after years, and _god_ , she'd missed this. She hadn't realized until now just how much, which said a lot considering her behavior over the past month, but holy fuck, did this feel good, even better than she had been fantasying about. It wasn't even about the cock or about Puck being a guy, it was just… It was _Puck_ , the guy she lost her virginity to, her first boyfriend. It had never been love or romance with them, but he helped her learn her body, figure out everything she liked, and Puck was right; _nobody_ knew how to fuck Santana better than he did.

Everything about it just felt good, amazing, _right_ ; Puck's fat cock buried deep inside of her again and again, his face so close to hers, hands in her hair and on her body, he was everywhere at once and all Santana could do was surrender to the feelings it was stirring inside her, that nostalgia and pleasure that could only come from fucking someone that knew what her body liked even better than she did.

Santana moved her leg to Puck's shoulder, widening her legs and pulling him deeper into her. "So good," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him impossibly closer. "Fuck, baby, that feels so good."

Somehow Santana's praises found their way through the fog in Puck's brain and her words just made his hips move faster. It wasn't quite what he so desperately wanted to hear her admit, but it was a damn good start.

"Your pussy feels so good," Puck moaned back, the new angle helping his cock reach further into Santana. He could tell by the way she clenched around him that he was hitting _that_ spot inside, and normally he'd take that knowledge and actively avoid it so he could prolong the sex until she was begging him to make her come, but again, Puck was too fucking desperate to play around right now. He _needed_ to come fast and was going to come _hard._

Wrapping his forearms under her knees, Puck brought Santana's other leg up over his arms so his cock could pound her that much deeper, somehow finding it in himself to rock his hips even harder into her, practically jack hammering Santana's pussy in a desperate attempt to bring them to the edge together. He never cared about that shit before, but something about that idea felt _right_ in that moment.

"You're gonna make me come already," Santana panted into Puck's ear, her toes curling as her pussy tightened around Puck with every thrust, that feeling in the pit of her stomach getting bigger and bigger. "Right there, fuck, yeah, baby! Fuck, Puck, right there, right there, right _there_!"

And then everything was white as something inside Santana cracked open, shooting heavy waves of pleasure through every inch of her body. Santana clung to Puck's back as she trembled under him, stars behind her eyelids.

As Santana's moans pierced his ears and her body thrashed against his, Puck could feel his own orgasm approaching. His balls were getting painfully tight and Santana's cunt basically had his cock in a vice as it throbbed around him.

Puck could barely move in and out of Santana to fuck her through her orgasm, and by the time she was starting to come down, Puck was burying his cock deep into Santana and coming himself.

Puck grunted her name as he came, his hips jerking sporadically as he pumped his jizz into Santana's pussy, rope after rope of warm cum shooting into her still pulsating hole. "Can you feel that, baby? How fucking good does that feel?" Santana hummed beneath him, pulling Puck closer as he slumped against her once he had finished emptying his load into her.

Santana sighed into Puck's shoulder as she felt his cum settle inside of her, savoring that old familiar warmth that blossomed in tummy at the feeling. "Mmm, I've missed _this_ ," she mumbled, letting Puck stay inside her for a couple moments longer before gently pushing at his chest until he lifted his weight off her.

Puck leaned back onto his knees and took a moment to appreciate the sight of his cock inside Santana since he hadn't gotten the chance to earlier, before he gripped his base and reluctantly pulled out of her, watching as a river of his thick milky cum started leaking out of Santana's freshly fucked cunt.

"You always did like this part, huh?" Puck teased Santana with a lazy grin, fingers drawing soothing shapes on the insides of her thighs and then moving up to dip inside of her dribbling hole. He coated his fingers in his warm cum and then moved them up to Santana's mouth, offering her a taste that she eagerly accepted. Puck licked his own lips as he watched her suck his fingers clean, not being able to stop himself from asking; "Don't you miss this part with Brittany? You always loved a good creaming."

And maybe it was the orgasm making her brain hazy or the fact that Puck seemed genuinely curious as opposed to just being a smartass, but Santana actually answered him truthfully. "A little," she admitted, letting the boy's fingers fall from her lips as he moved to lie on the bed beside her. "A lot at first, but less as time went on. Just like I'd miss parts of lady sex if I ever went without it." Shifting onto her side to face Puck, Santana propped her head up on her hand and looked down at him. "You have got to get it through your thick skull that a dick, not even one as big as yours, is not the be all and end all of good sex, okay? I'm not here because the Power of the Dick was too strong to resist." Santana wasn't trying to lecture him, she was just trying to explain this part of herself to him, because he clearly didn't get it. "Brittany can get me off better than most cocks can, no problem."

" _Most_ cocks," Puck repeated, not missing that obvious admission. "But not as good as mine."

"Didn't say that," Santana replied, but she didn't deny it. "I just need you to chill with the comparing shit, okay?" She was doing enough of that on her own. "Having to stroke your fragile male ego is kind of a turn off."

Puck just nodded his understanding, having so much he wanted to say – like, _really_ , Santana was seriously telling him this after she just came all over his cock and was still leaking his jizz? - but knowing none of it would be appreciated right now. "Dick and pussy, both equally awesome; noted," he said instead, smacking her playfully on the ass to keep the mood light.

Santana rolled her eyes at his flippant answer, but figured it was better than nothing and didn't push it, instead letting silence fall over them. She fiddled with one of Puck's nipple rings absentmindedly, trying to get herself to move, but not having it in her. Leaving meant bursting the bubble, facing the reality of what she'd just done and where she went from here, and she wasn't ready for that yet. She was hoping not to have to do that until their parents came home on Sunday.

"I guess I should head back to my room," she eventually said anyways, breaking the silence and once against giving Puck the perfect opening to make the second move. Santana didn't like giving him that much power, but she liked putting herself out there even less, and this was the second time she'd initiated their sexing, so if Puck wanted round, it was his turn, damn it.

The subtext of Santana's words were beyond obvious and a tiny part of Puck was tempted to leave her hanging again, but a bigger part – literally, the only thing bigger than Puck's ego was his cock – wanted her to stay. "My dick says for you to stay so we can go for round two, but I don't know when the parentals are coming home. And if you haven't noticed, these walls are ridiculously thin and you aren't exactly known for keeping quiet."

" _Actually_ ," Santana drawled, knowing smile lighting up her face as she carefully shifted over to straddle Puck, leaking pussy dripping over his semi hard on while her hands went to his chest for support. "They're gone until Sunday, work slash romantic getaway in Columbus. Which means-"

Puck didn't even let Santana finish her sentence before he was curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down into a hungry kiss. Her hands moved from his chest to his neck and then back again, rubbing all over him as her hips started to grind down over his cock. Puck could feel his dick growing hard from the friction, the cum leaking from Santana's cunt aiding her movements.

"I get you all to myself for the weekend?" Puck asked when they finally broke apart, hoping he had guessed the end of Santana's sentence right.

"I'm all yours," Santana nodded, dropping her forehead against Puck's as their pelvises continued to rock against each other. "If you want me."

Puck almost laughed out loud at that. "I want you more than Berry wants to be on Broadway," he promised, reaching between them and guiding his cock to Santana's messy hole, feeling his cum slowly dribbling out of her and down his thick shaft.. "My own sloppy seconds," he couldn't help but comment as Santana sank down on his dick and impaled herself on it.

Santana laughed a little breathlessly as she pulled herself back off Puck's cock to start riding him, more of his cum dripping out of her with every move she made. She'd hate to be losing it already if she didn't know she was getting a second load soon.

For awhile Puck was content to lay back and let Santana have control for bit, watch her tits bounce as she rocked her hips against his cock, but before long he found himself surging forward, shifting into a sitting position so he could kiss Santana again. Puck's tongue battled with Santana's inside her mouth as both of their hips started to move at the same time, Santana's grinding on Puck's cock, while his started rutting up into her, the both of them trying to set the pace of their fucking.

Santana's already plump lips were pink and swollen when Puck pulled away, and he dropped a kiss to the underside of her chin before moving his affections down, licking and sucking on the sweaty skin of Santana's neck and chest before reaching her tits and latching on, greedily sucking on one of her hard dusky nipples as she bucked in his lap.

"Don't stop," Santana moaned as she cupped the back of Puck's head, fingers curling into his mohawk and chest arching into his mouth.

Puck probably would've laughed at Santana's plea if his mouth wasn't currently occupied. Santana should really know by now that Puck couldn't stop even if a train hit him. Suddenly he abandoned Santana's chest and fell back against the bed, pulling her right along with him. Santana didn't miss a beat as she continued rutting against him

"You like that, baby?" Puck husked, kissing and sucking at Santana's exposed neck as she tossed her head back in pleasure. "Tell me how good my cock feels."

"So, so fucking good," Santana choked, dropping her forehead against Puck's again as his powerful thrusts kept jolting her body forward. "But I need, my…" Puck didn't even have to hear the end of her request before he was slipping his hand between their sweaty, writhing bodies to rub her clit for her. God, he knew her body so fucking well.

"Is that what you want, Lopez?" he asked, curling his fist into her hair and biting her bottom lip before kissing her roughly. He could feel Santana shifting and rearranging her body into a better position for her, and once she was set, Puck started canting his hips up into her again, this time keeping a slower pace to match the circles he was pressing against Santana's clit. The build up to their orgasms was slow, but steady, and Puck could feel his balls start to tingle. "Fuck, I'm getting close. Your pussy ready for a fresh load?"

"Fuck yes," Santana moaned into Puck's mouth, her pussy tightening around his cock sporadically as she got closer to the edge. "I'm so close, baby, I'm gonna come, gonna come, come with me, Puck. I'm gonna- Oh, f _uck_!" Santana screamed as her second orgasm hit her like a ton of brick, rocking her body completely.

Puck kept rubbing Santana's clit as came violently on his cock, her pussy clenching and spasming around his shaft and pushing him closer to his own peak. He couldn't even be bothered to keep thrusting into her, just laid back and let Santana's pleasure lead to his own.

"That a girl, Lopez, come all over my cock," Puck moaned his encouragement, his eyes darting between Santana's bouncing tits and the look of pure bliss on her face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd see a girl come so hard, and Santana's orgasm wasn't even finished by the time his own started. "Oh fuck, I'm coming, too, get ready, babe." Puck barely had time to get his warning out before he started spurting, his thick cock throbbing as he shot his second load of creamy cum into Santana's needy convulsing pussy.

Santana nearly started coming again as she felt Puck's thick warm jizz shoot deep inside her. It just felt so good as it flooded her snatch and she felt so full even though most of Puck's first load had already been pushed out of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as Puck emptied his last spurts into her pussy before letting her collapse on his chest in shared exhaustion, both taking a minute or two to come down from their high.

"We're really great at that," Santana laughed as she eventually rolled off of Puck, missing the way he pouted as his softening dick slipped out of her.

"We're the best," he agreed, absentmindedly starting to trace circles on her sweaty back.

Santana hummed at Puck's light touch, glancing at the clock on his bedside table to see that they had completely missed dinner. It was still pretty early by normal standards, but Santana's body was wrecked and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Think I'm gonna stay home tomorrow, call in sick," she decided, her words sounding slurred from sleepiness. Still, she reluctantly rolled away from Puck and pushed herself to her feet, immediately feeling his cum start to dribble out of her and down her thigh.

"I have a test in first period I _have_ to take," Puck told Santana, even though she didn't ask, his eyes following the trail of jizz slowly making its way down Santana's leg. "But I'll skip the rest of the day and come back so we can make good use of the house. I mean, if you want."

Santana nodded, feeling her naked skin tingle under Puck's gaze. "I want," she let him know, giving him a small smile before she looked around his messy room for her panties, not remembering which direction Puck had flung them in.

Puck wasn't surprised Santana was already getting ready to leave, it wasn't like that was unusual for them after sex, but it seemed kind of silly for her to go back to her room to sleep alone while he was in here, also sleeping alone.

"You know, you don't have to leave if you don't want to," Puck suddenly found himself offering before he could think about it too much, attempting to sound casual. "No use in staining your sheets, too. Unless you have shit to do, then that's fine, too."

Santana looked down at Puck, lying there completely naked and with some kind of weird hope in his eyes. They had never stayed over after fucking, not even when they were dating, but she liked that he didn't want her to go, because she didn't want to go either.

"Yeah, alright," Santana agreed, abandoning her panty search and getting back into bed next to him, ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut that told her this was somehow a worse betrayal of Brittany than the last hour of fucking had been. "But try to cuddle and I'll knee you in the balls," she warned lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Puck promised, shifting onto his side to face Santana as she settled in.

They were both tired, but they stayed up for a couple more hours just talking about nothing and everything, but eventually Santana found herself curled against Puck as she started to doze off, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

She never did remember to text Brittany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the chapter, it's basically a fuckfest from this point forward, so expect less wrestling with feelings and more smut of varying kinkiness from here on out. There will still be feelings throughout, just less reflecting and stressing about them now that Santana has accepted what she's doing.


	5. Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Santana go to a party and it's just like old times, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I briefly considered skipping this chapter because I wasn't sure if the situation really fit with this rewrite, but I ultimately kept it in for a variety of reasons, not least of which was laziness and not wanting to deal with editing out how some of it spills over to the next chapter. I'm not in love with how it turned out, but you win some you lose some.

The next morning, for the first time in his life, Puck woke up with a girl in his bed. And not just in his bed, but _cuddled_ into him. He was fucking spooning her, for fuck's sake. Puck's arm was wrapped around Santana's waist and his morning wood was poking her ass. He supposed there were worse ways to wake up.

"What time is it?" Santana mumbled, still too asleep to register what Puck's body pressing against her back meant, but awake enough to want to murder his alarm clock.

"Too early," Puck grumbled as he leaned behind him to shut the annoying noise up before rolling back into Santana and pressing lazy kisses onto her shoulder. "Go back to sleep, you're skipping, remember? But I gotta get up and shower."

Santana hummed in acknowledgement, not even opening her eyes. "Come home after your test, though," she ordered him before falling right back asleep like nothing happened.

Puck rolled his eyes as he pressed a couple more kisses into Santana's skin before he reluctantly pulled away and rolled out of bed, grumbling about having to take care of his boner himself as he got in the shower.

Once he was done and dressed, Puck grabbed something quick for breakfast and called into the school as Mr. Lopez to tell them that Santana wasn't coming in, leaving her a note to let her know he'd already taken care of it for when she woke up.

With that done, Puck headed for school and made it there just in time to take his test. He knew less than half the answers, which wasn't surprising since he hadn't studied, but this teacher totally wanted to nail him and pretty much just wanted him to show up for class to pass, so he wasn't too worried about it.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Puckerman," she told him sweetly as he handed in his test at the end of the period.

"Always a pleasure," Puck replied back, giving her his most charming smile before high tailing it out of there. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he made his way towards his locker, and Puck's cock throbbed in his pants when he pulled it out to find a picture of a very naked Santana sitting on the edge his bed, her legs spread wide with the remnants of last night's loads still smeared all over her pussy and thighs.

_**About to shower, but thought you'd want a reminder of last night ;)** _

Puck shook his head in amusement and quickly saved the picture to his 'Sextana' folder, but before he could respond to it, he spotted Brittany coming around the corner. "Puck!" Brittany called from down the hall, skipping towards him with her notebooks clutched to her chest. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey, Britt," he greeted her with a smile, leading her over to his locker so he could get ready to go while she talked. Puck thought he should probably feel weird talking to Brittany right now, or guilty, or something; he'd just spent the previous night fucking her girlfriend's brains out and woke up with her in his arms just hours ago, but… He didn't. Santana wasn't the first taken girl he'd fucked, after all, and if he didn't feel all that bad about betraying his best friend, he wasn't about to lose sleep over Brittany.

"Is Santana okay?" Brittany asked as she leaned against the lockers to watch the boy. "She said her tummy hurt yesterday and promised she'd text me to let me know how she felt after a nap, but I never heard from her. And she's not here today or answering my texts."

That was news to Puck, Santana hadn't mentioned any of that to him last night, but he just shrugged. "Yeah, she seemed _more_ than okay last night," he told her with a sugary sweet smile. "She seemed great, even. Probably just forgot to call you."

"Yeah, I forget stuff all the time," Brittany agreed, accepting Puck's answer without a second thought.

"And I think she mentioned something about skipping today," Puck answered the other part of the blonde's inquiry. "She was still sleeping when I left, but I'm heading home now, skipping the rest of the day, too. I can tell her to call you if you want."

Brittany shook her head. "It's okay, I was just worried. I'm sure she'll call when she wakes up." The girl gave him a smile and turned to walk away before a thought struck her and she turned back to Puck. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm apparently going to my grandma's house with my family tomorrow and we won't be back until Sunday, so can you look after Santana for me? I know you said she was feeling better, but you're gonna be all alone with her in that big house all weekend, so can I count on you to take care of my girl for me?"

It took Puck a moment to process Brittany's rambling, but once he did, he could barely contain his smirk. "You got it, blondie," he promised, pulling one last book out of his locker before closing it. "I'll take real good care of Santana and give her everything you can't."

Completely missing Puck's entirely unsubtly tone, Brittany beamed at him. "Thanks, Puck, you're the best!" Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Brittany bounced off down the hall, leaving Puck alone.

"You poor moron," he chuckled to himself before leaving in the opposite direction so he could go home and fuck Brittany's girlfriend.

 

Santana hopped in the shower after texting Puck, letting the hot water wash away all the cum and guilt from last night. Not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts for too long, Santana made it a quick in and out, and then dried herself off, not even bothering to get dressed after. Puck would be home any minute and then the fucking would commence, so what would be the point? She doubted she'd wear clothes at all this weekend.

She finally texted Brittany back as she ate breakfast, letting her know she was fine and skipping today, and felt a great sense of relief when she read Brittany was going to be gone all weekend, too; that saved her from having to come up with more excuses for why she couldn't hang out over the next two days. It would be a lot easier to suppress her guilt about it all if she didn't have to continuously lie to her girlfriend all weekend.

Santana heard Puck's truck pull up to the house just as Brittany was typing something, and she couldn't be bothered to wait and see what it said, just sent a quick goodbye herself and tossed the phone aside so she could greet him at the door.

Puck took off every single piece of clothing he had on the second he was inside, and Santana practically jumped him the next, Brittany completely forgotten as she dropped to her knees and started blowing him right there against the front door. It was easily the warmest welcome Puck had ever had in his life, and he had a Golden Retriever growing up.

After he was hard enough, Puck picked Santana up and carried her into the living room so he could fuck her over the arm of the couch. Then it was her father's arm chair, and then the kitchen, and they basically just spent the entire day fucking around the house just as they'd planned, before they finally took a break for dinner to recharge.

While they ate, Puck somehow convinced Santana to go with him to Rick Nelson's party later, citing some ridiculous new alliance between the football and hockey teams (what was this, Survivor?) as a reason he absolutely had to at least make an appearance tonight, and that it would be shit without her.

Santana vaguely remembered making plans with Brittany to go to that, but the blonde hadn't mentioned it earlier when they were texting, so Santana figured she probably wasn't gonna be there, and agreed under the condition that they didn't stay too long and Puck didn't get drunk - he wasn't always reliable to get it up when he was plastered, and Santana wasn't done with him yet.

 

*

 

It felt like old times as they walked into the party together, and Santana could almost pretend they were still that power couple from freshmen and sophomore year with the way they were greeted by everyone. Nobody seemed to bat an eye at them arriving together, or even looked twice as they bypassed the keg and instead headed straight for the designated dance floor in the corner of the living room.

Santana's skintight dress left next to nothing to the imagination, which was just how Puck liked it, and he could feel every curve of her body through the material when she pulled him against her to dance. It was crowded and almost everyone around them was already half way to wasted, so nobody paid them any attention when Santana started grinding her ass against Puck's front in a way that was anything but friendly.

Her hands went back to curl around Puck's neck as his moved to her waist, sitting perfectly at the curve of her hips while his breath tickled her throat. They moved together to the beat of the song like they were one, dancing as well as they fucked, and it wasn't long until Santana could feel Puck's hard dick against her ass.

"Do you have a perpetual boner or what, Puckerman?" Santana smiled against his cheek, head tilted back against Puck's shoulder and speaking just loud enough to be heard over the music, but not by anyone else but him.

"You're just that fucking hot, babe," Puck whisper-shouted back, moving his hands from her hips to spin her around so she was facing him and practically humping his thigh. His rough hands moved around to her lower back and he pulled her even closer, resting their foreheads together as they swayed. If any of their classmates were sober and giving them a second thought, there were sure to be rumors come Monday, but Santana didn't seem to care at the moment, so why should Puck?

Either completely forgetting or just not caring about their surroundings and her current infidelities, Santana boldly wrapped a leg around Puck's waist, leaning her weight against his chest as his grip moved to her ass, then around to her front as his hands slipped under her dress to discover she wasn't wearing panties. Not that that was much of a surprise.

" _Puck_ ," Santana half hissed, half whined, her mouth just inches from Puck's.

Puck breathed out a laugh against Santana's lips as he cupped her pussy, not even risking a glance at the people around him before slipping a teasing finger into her cunt right there in the middle of the party. Santana's body slumped against Puck's chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as he practically held her up, the two of them swaying to the upbeat song blasting through the house.

It was risky and stupid and so fucking hot, being so brazen in front of so many of their classmates, but it wasn't until Santana caught a familiar glimpse of blonde hair entering the room with some of their friends that she fully realized just how reckless they were being.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, immediately feeling her tense against him.

"Brittany's here," Santana hissed, hiding her face in the crook of Puck's neck but otherwise not moving away from him. She didn't know what the fuck was wrong with her, but not even having Brittany in the same room was enough to pull her away from Puck right now.

It was a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Puck. "Upstairs?" he asked, since Santana was clearly more interested in staying with him and hiding from her girlfriend than going over to there and playing it off.

Sparing Brittany and their friends just a glance to make sure they weren't watching them, Santana yanked Puck hand out from under her dress and pulled him towards the stairs without a word. They found an empty room easily enough, neither having the presence of mind to lock the door behind them before they started making out against it like their ship was going down, both getting off on the fact that Brittany was right downstairs, completely unaware.

Santana felt shitty about that for a fleeting second before the thrill of it took over, her hands tugging and pushing and pulling at Puck's pants and shirt until she'd finally got them off him and was sucking and biting at the skin of his chest before she stripped off her own dress.

They took a moment to take each other in when they came up for air, and Puck looked like a little kid in a candy store as he looked Santana's body up and down, as though she hadn't been naked most of the day.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually planning on fucking me any time soon?" she grinned, finding herself pressed against a wall the moment the words were out. She lifted one of her legs high around his waist, his hard dick pressing against her center. "Fuck me until I can't even remember my own name," she mumbled against his lips, eyes gazing deep into his, their foreheads together once again.

"I'll make you forget your little _girlfriend's_ name, too," Puck hissed back, trying to keep her upright while he slipped his hand underneath and guided his cock into Santana's stretched hole. After fucking all afternoon, Santana's cunt was practically custom made for Puck's dick at this point, and he slid into her like butter, effortlessly starting to thrust his hips up. "You've turned into quite the little cockslut, Lopez," he taunted as Santana's leg squeezes his waist whenever her pussy tightened around his cock. "You were never _this_ needy before. Making up for lost time?"

Santana mumbled something back, and Puck couldn't tell if it was a protest or an admission. She'd spent all after alternating between admitting how much better Puck fucked her and practically getting off at any mention of Brittany, and snapping at him for daring to mention her. It didn't take Puck long to figure out that her feelings on the topic seemed to depend on how close to orgasm she was at the time.

Feeling Santana's knee starting to buckle the harder he pounded her, Puck bent down and scooped Santana up so that both her legs were over his forearms and he was completely holding her body up as he fucked her into the wall. Puck slowed his pace down a bit as he got used to the position, leaning in to kiss Santana slowly for a bit before he was able to pick up speed again.

Santana's head bumped against the wall each time Puck pumped into her, and after a while it felt like it almost matched the bass of the song that thumped through the floorboards as he kept fucking into her with hard strokes. Her legs tightened around him as she kissed him, her tongue dueling his as soundless moans and sighs left her mouth, drowned out by the deafening music. Her nails were drawing angry red lines across Puck's shoulders as she clung to him, and while the angle was getting his dick deep, Santana was getting restless and didn't like not being an active participant in their fucking.

"Bed," she moaned when they finally broke free for air. "Fuck me on the bed, now."

"Mm, you know I love it when you're bossy," Puck mumbled into Santana's mouth. Not one to argue when a hot chick was demanding he take her to bed and fuck her, Puck hoisted Santana up higher and leaned back a bit until he was sure Santana was clinging to him enough that he could safely walk them over to the bed.

Dropping the girl onto the mattress, Puck swiftly flipped Santana over and pulled her up so that she was kneeling at the edge of the bed and took his position behind her, easily slipping his cock back into her needy cunt hole and thrusting into her like nothing had interrupted their flow.

The music from the party downstairs thumped against his feet, and Puck wrapped his hands around Santana's chest, palming her tits for a bit before moving them up and settling them at her neckline, applying just enough pressure to get her to arch her back as he fucked her from behind.

Santana had always loved being fucked doggy style, it didn't matter if it was fingers, a dildo or a cock, being fucked and groped from behind always seemed to get her off that much faster, and Puck was fucking her so perfectly, hitting her spot _just right_ with each thrust, that she could already feel her first (or rather, maybe closer to fifteenth, if she added them all up from today) orgasm building.

"Harder," Santana grunted as she started bucking her hips to fuck herself on Puck's cock, wanting some sort of control. "Puck, _harder_ , I'm so fucking close." She bit down harshly on her bottom lip, so hard she was pretty sure she broke the skin, but it wasn't enough to swallow her scream of Puck's name as her climax suddenly hit her and she started spasming against Puck's cock.

Santana's entire body shook as she came, both her and Puck too caught up in the moment to realize her screaming orgasm had caught someone's attention until the bedroom door was opening and a familiar blonde was walking in.

"Hey, is everything okay in- _Holy shit!_ " Two heads snapped up to find Sam Evans standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and huge guppy mouth hanging open in shock at the sight he'd just walked in on. "I-I didn't know, I- I'll go..."

"No, stay," Puck found himself saying before he could process it, not knowing what his plan was but knowing he couldn't let Sam leave the room and go babbling to Brittany or someone else. He personally didn't a shit if Brittany found out, but he knew Santana did, despite everything, so he couldn't just let that happen. Plus, this had the potential to be _fun_. He let Santana's still frozen body fall to the bed, his thrusts only slowing down, but not stopping. "Santana loves an audience, don't you, baby?"

Sam looked conflicted but ultimately stayed where he was, turning just enough to close the door behind him before looking back at the couple _still_ fucking on the bed. Or rather, the decidedly _non-couple_ fucking on the bed. Walking in on anyone having sex would've been a shock, but walking in on Puck and Santana having sex was a whole other level and Sam's brain was short circuiting. He'd seen them have sex before, hell he'd even joined in, but that felt like a different lifetime ago. "Aren't- Santana, aren't you with Brittany? Aren't you a _lesbian_? What the fuck is going on?"

Santana's face stayed buried in the bed and Puck didn't know if it was just post-orgasm laziness or if she was too mortified and scared to face being caught or what, but she wasn't offering Sam any explanations, so Puck took it upon himself to make the situation even worse and maybe get a response out of Santana, too.

"Come on, Evans, you know just as well as I do that Santana loves taking cock way too much to really be a lesbian," Puck answered, slowly starting to thrust into Santana harder like he wasn't carrying on a casual conversation at the same time. He always did love an audience himself. "Remember how much she _begged_ for us to double stuff her last year?"

" _Shut up_ ," Santana finally spoke, muttering her reply into the mattress before she summoned up the courage to look up at Sam. His eyes were less wide and his mouth less gaping, but he was still obviously trying to process what he just walked in on, and she needed to move fast before his brain fully kicked back into gear. But that would've been easier to do if her own brain was functioning properly and she didn't have a cock plowing into her sensitive snatch.

"I'm just saying," Puck shrugged from behind her. "Kinda hard to deny at the moment, don't you think?"

Santana tried her best to ignore Puck and focused entirely on Sam, saying the only thing she could think of in that moment; "Please don't tell Brittany, okay?" Sam looked at her like she was the most horrible person in the world, and right now, she probably was, but Santana didn't miss the way his eyes travelled along her naked body and she certainly didn't miss the twitching in his crotch. "I'll make it worth it, just please don't tell her."

"Cheating is wrong," Sam replied with faux conviction as he stepped further into the room, Santana's words finally moving him past his shock when he realized he could get something out of this. "I have to tell her, she's my friend." Sam didn't even pretend not to watch Santana's ass and the way it jiggled every time Puck thrust in to her. It was giving Sam flashbacks to last year and his pants were getting tighter the longer he watched.

"Puck, fuck, will you just..." Santana tried to complain, hoping he'd give her time to think, but instead the boy behind her just pulled her hair roughly. "Fuck, fine, I'll blow you!" Santana finally spit out, offering Sam the only solution she knew she had, but had been hesitant to say. It wasn't that she minded blowing him so much, Sam had a nice cock and Santana had given head for a lot less back in her glory days, but it was just that she didn't want to give Puck more fuel for his idiotic agenda by seeming too eager. Santana would've just as eagerly eaten out Rachel if she had been the one to walk in. Well, okay, maybe not _Berry_ , but like, definitely Quinn. "I'll suck your dick if you keep your giant mouth shut."

Puck choked back a cackle at Santana's offer. Of fucking course Santana would offer to blow Sam. Yeah, it's under the guise of bribing and she admittedly didn't have many other options at the moment, but _come on_.

Puck nodded his head towards his friend, his perma-smug smirk on display. "See? This bitch can't get enough cock in her," Puck taunted, releasing Santana's hair and giving her another smack on the ass. "Whip it out and feed it to her before she has a nervous breakdown or something."

"You are so fucking annoying," Santana grunted, but without much venom. As annoying as Puck was, she figured he was saying it to bug her more than anything at this point, he was a little shit like that, but two could play that game.

Puck just smirked and smacked her ass again before turning his attention back to the blonde boy to see what his answer was. While Puck wasn't surprised when Sam took Santana up on her offer (who in their right mind _would_ turn down head from Santana Lopez?), he was a little surprised at his eagerness. He expected Sam to need a little more egging on like he did last time, but instead, Sam just stepped towards the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he dropped his pants, pulled out his dick and guided it into Santana's open mouth to suck, cupping the back of her head and immediately pumping his hips.

There was a tiny part of Sam that felt bad as Santana's lips engulfed his cock. He knew what it felt like to be cheated on, remembered how hurt and embarrassed he was when he realized Finn and Quinn had been sneaking around behind his back, and Brittany didn't deserve that at all, but like… Santana was really good at sucking cock, so. Sam was only human. And if Santana could live with cheating on Brittany, Sam was sure he could live with keeping it a secret if it got him some good head. He sure wasn't gonna get any from Mercedes anytime soon.

"That feel good, Sammy?" Santana asked as she pulled back to focus on stroking his shaft with her hand, making her voice sound sweeter than she normally would've bothered to with Sam. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to the kid, too, and if it sent Puck a message, too, well, that was a nice bonus.

Sam moaned as Santana brought her mouth back to his cock; she tongued his slit and the edges of his cockhead as she looked up at his face, clearing trying to gauge his reaction. Sam fisted her hair and canted his hips, pumping more and more of his cock down Santana's throat.

"God, I've missed that pretty little mouth of yours," Sam moaned, twisting his wrist to pull more of Santana's hair out of her face. "It's pretty good for singing and talking shit, but it was definitely made for sucking dick."

Puck practically huffed in indignation when Sam didn't get reprimanded for his taunting comment, and he suddenly got the distinct feeling that Santana was ignoring him as her hips were no longer rocking into him and leaving him to do all the work while she concentrated on sucking Sam off. He didn't know if she was annoyed at his taunting or just thought she had to make Sam's blowjob as good as possible to keep his mouth shut, but Puck didn't appreciate it. Puck had been in many threesomes, most of which also involved Santana, and he was never the one that got ignored, and it wasn't gonna start now.

He started to pump his hips into Santana harder, the force of his thrusts propelling Santana's body forward so she choked down more of Sam's cock on each go, but Santana was giving him nothing back. No wiggle of the hips, no clenching around him, _nothing_. Other than the weak throbbing left over from her orgasm, it was like he was fucking a fleshlight instead of the best pussy in Lima.

Instead of whining and being a little bitch about it, Puck just pulled out of Santana's cunt and dropped to his knees beside the bed. He gripped Santana's thighs and buried his face in her pussy, lapping at her dripping slit before tonguing her hole, hoping to get a positive reaction out of her in case she was pissed at him about something. What, he didn't know, it wasn't like he was the one that offered her oral services to Sam, but whatever, Santana could be so sensitive sometimes for someone who claimed to have no heart. But she did have one, and over the years Puck had learned the fastest way to Santana's heart was through her pussy.

Santana could tell that Puck was getting frustrated by her lack of response to him as he replaced his cock with his tongue, and she smirked around Sam's cock. Good, it served him right. She kept up her focus on Sam and continued to swallow his cock, sloppy and noisy as she gagged on his length everytime his head poked the back of her throat, something the blonde boy seemed to really enjoy.

Sam pulled Santana's head all the way down on his dick and held her there as he watched Puck's single strip of hair disappearing and appearing over the swell of Santana's ass. Santana struggled to keep her composure as she choked on Sam's dick, gagging from the size of Sam and moaning from Puck's tongue at the same time. When Sam finally released her, she desperately pulled back to take some deep breaths as she coughed, her eyes teary.

"Puck, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Santana hissed at him through her coughing. "I told you to _fuck_ me, not eat me out like a little bitch." She was pushing her luck and she knew it, but she liked to have some control in any given situation, and she didn't want to boss Sam around, so Puck was her only other option. Plus, he was being a smartass and antagonizing her on purpose, so he earned a little of Santana's wrath.

"Hey, watch it!" Puck growled when Santana kicked her foot out to get his mouth away from her pussy. Well, _now_ he was frustrated; he thought chicks loved getting their pussy eaten? Just when he thought he understood girls. Figuring it was best just to do what Santana wanted - he still had a massive boner to get rid of after all - Puck stood back up and took his place behind Santana again, gripping her hip with one hand and lining his cock up with her hole with the other. He sunk his entire length back into Santana without warning or difficulty, this time feeling her responding again. "You know, you're being a little bitchy for someone that's got two cocks in her, Lopez," he huffed, not wanting her to think she could boss him around that much, especially not in front of one of his buddies. "Is this better, your highness?"

Santana wanted to reply with something snarky, but her mouth was full of cock, so she settled for moaning around Sam's length as Puck started to fuck her again, not bothering to start slow, but just picking right up where he left off.

Sam tried his best to ignore the obvious tension and bickering between Puck and Santana, but found himself wondering how long they'd been sneaking around behind Brittany's back for, because they sounded like an old married couple right now. If old married couples got snarky during threesomes, anyways.

As Sam watched Santana's body bounce back and forth between their dicks, he noticed her movements slowly starting to pick up speed as she started throwing herself back against Puck faster and faster, no doubt chasing an impending orgasm.

"Turn her around," Sam suddenly decided as he pulled his cock from Santana's swollen lips, not wanting her to come just yet for some reason.

Puck had no idea when he lost so much control over this situation that now _Sam_ was the one calling the shots, but his balls were starting to tighten and he just wanted to nut in Santana and get home to... well, nut in her some more. So he followed Sam's lead without complaint and let the two of them arrange themselves the way they wanted so that Santana was on her back, before he took his position between her legs to keep pounding away.

At least this angle provided Puck with a better view of Sam feeding Santana his cock, and it just made his balls that much tighter. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, and he moved his hand to rub her slippery clit in harsh circles, hoping to make her come soon, too, and get this whole thing over with so he could have Santana to himself again.

Puck couldn't be bothered to warn Santana of his impending orgasm, and with a few more thrusts, he buried himself in deep and exploded with a loud groan, emptying his umpteenth load of cum into Santana's pussy. His hips jerked erratically as he came, fucking his load as deep into Santana as he could, his fingers still rubbing her clit.

"Come on, Santana, come for us," Puck encouraged, not sure how much longer he was gonna stay hard if she didn't come soon.

Santana had already been close when they flipped her over, and any momentum that had been lost was made up for as she felt Puck's warm load flood her pussy, the feeling of his thick creamy cum the last push she needed as she came violently around his cock.

Santana let out muffled moan around Sam's cock, and the vibration from her throat was all Sam needed to be set off, too. He came without warning, his cock throbbing as he shot his salty jizz down Santana's throat, filling her mouth until some dribbled down her cheeks. He stroked his shaft until he was sure the last drip was out and smacked his cock against Santana's lips a couple time for good measure.

"Open up, lemme see," Sam asked her before she could swallow, smiling down at the sight of Santana with a mouth full of his cum. "Fuck me, that's hot," he moaned, giving her a slight nod to let her know she could swallow now, smiling at her satisfied humming as she did so.

The downstairs bass lingered in the silence of the room as they all came down and caught their breath, until Santana just couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "So, you won't tell Brittany about this, right?" she finally asked, turning onto her stomach to look at Sam pleadingly, ignoring the wet _plop_ of Puck's cock slipping out of her.

Sam licked his lips as he rolled off the bed, leaving her in suspense while he gathered his clothes before finally putting her out of her misery. "I won't tell," he eventually promised as he pulled his shirt over his head and then moved to pull his jeans back on. "I still think it's a shitty thing to do, but your mouth is too good to pass up and a deal's a deal."

"Thank you," Santana nodded, feeling a bit chastised but trying not to let it get to her. She glanced back at Puck while she discreetly wiped at her mouth, sucking some of Sam's cum off her finger as she turned back to the blonde. "Could you, ah, maybe distract Brittany for a bit when you go back down there so we can sneak out?"

Sam buttoned his jeans and gave Santana a nod. "You guys got ten minutes," he told them before he slipped out the door and left them to deal with their indiscretions themselves.

Once they were alone, Santana rolled over onto her back and casually stretched as she let out a big yawn. "Ready to head home?" she asked Puck like they hadn't just been squabbling five minutes ago.

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes at Santana's casual tone, annoyed that she was acting like she wasn't being an unnecessary bitch to him earlier.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, getting up to find his previously discarded clothes, trying his best not to stare at Santana spread out on the bed, her pussy stretched open and leaking his cum, creating a pool on whoever's bed sheets they just fucked on. Puck finally found his clothes and quickly started to pull them on before finding Santana's dress and tossing it to her. "Guess you should've worn panties after all, you're gonna leak all over the house on the way out."

Santana caught her dress and frown at his short reply. "What crawled up your ass and died?" she asked as she carefully stood and pulled her tight dress back on, making sure to keep her legs shut so she didn't make more of a mess. "You just came, how can you possibly be moody?"

"It's nothing," Puck insisted, tugging his shirt on before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the door. And it was nothing; he'd be over it by the time they got home, if she didn't bug him before then. He just liked being difficult.

Santana shrugged and followed him out, threading their fingers together as they made their way downstairs and through the crowd, managing to slip right past Brittany and their other friends to head back to their empty house.


	6. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Santana make up and have some fun in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say about this chapter, a bit shorter than the last two and mostly just kitchen sex, but enjoy :)

The ride home was quiet, save for the occasional dramatic sigh from Santana everytime she shifted in her seat. The silence wasn't uncomfortable as much as it was unusual; one of the things she always appreciated about her dynamic with Puck was how at ease they always were together, whether they were bickering or just hanging out.

Santana didn't like the tension she felt between them right now, and what was worse was that she didn't like that she even cared at all. This was hardly the first time Puck had ever gotten moody with her, and she'd usually just tell him to pop a Midol and call her when he was off his rag. But this time she found herself trying to figure out how to get him to talk to her again, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why, since it wasn't like Puck wouldn't fuck her either way.

"You hungry?" she eventually asked, breaking the silence when they were just a few minutes away from their house. Santana glanced at him to gauge his reaction. "Thinking of making something quick when we get home, it's still kinda early and we already worked off dinner…"

Puck flexed his fingers on the steering wheel and reluctantly nodded, but didn't look at Santana. He wasn't really mad or anything, at least not anymore, but Santana thought he was and was acting weird. She never cared when she pissed him off before, but it seemed like she was trying to make it up to him now, like the few times he's seen her do when Brittany was upset with her.

Puck didn't know what to make of that, but Brittany always seemed to get an extra awesome orgasm out of it, if her cries of pleasure were any indication, so Puck figured it wouldn't hurt to play along to see what he could get out of it. Granted, he was gonna get to fuck Santana anyway, but might as well make it a bit more fun.

They drove the rest of the way home in relative silence, and Santana made a beeline for the kitchen as soon as they arrived. Puck stayed outside to clean off the passenger seat before following her inside, locking up and making his way towards the kitchen where he heard her milling around.

He hopped up on the counter to watch Santana do whatever it was she was doing. "Whatcha making?"

Santana suddenly felt some of the tension leave her body at Puck's question, relieved the boy was finally talking to her again. "Pancakes," she answered over her shoulder as she started to make the batter quickly. While she waited for the pan to heat up on the stove, Santana grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some into her mouth, smiling at the way Puck's eyes were drawn to the bit still stuck to her lip. Moving closer to him, Santana stood between his knees and sprayed more onto her bottom lip. "Want a taste?"

The whipped cream wasn't the only sweet thing being offered to Puck, because he was sure Santana would melt in his mouth right now. She was being flirty, which he was used to, but she was also being overly sweet to him, which he wasn't. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, because he loved Santana bitchy and difficult, but sweet needy Santana probably had her fair share of merits too.

Deciding to play along a bit longer to see just how much Santana was willing to do to make it up to him, Puck shrugged and took the whipped out of Santana's hand, spraying some directly into his mouth instead of taking the dollop that was offered to him.

"Delicious," he told Santana with a tight grin, some whipped cream still on his own lips. Santana looked at him all pouty and disappointed he didn't fall for her act and Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes and lean down to kiss her pout away anyways.

Santana was slightly bummed Puck ruined her cute gesture, but she hummed into his kiss all the same. That was fine; she's just have to up her game.

When she pulled back, Santana squirted more cream on her fingers and held them up to make sure that Puck was following her every move before she ran her fingers from his ear down his neck, making a trail that she soon followed with her tongue and lips. When Puck didn't protest the action, Santana removed his shirt and repeated the process on his chest, licking whipped cream off his pecs and then down his abs and toward his bulging jeans.

Swiftly undoing his zipper, Santana pulled Puck off the counter and into a standing position so she could push his jeans and boxers down and release his hard cock once again. She grinned up at Puck as she got down on her knees in front of him and squirted a generous amount on his cockhead.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me," Santana admitted, her eyes wide and her voice innocent as she took Puck's head in her mouth, and sucked the cool cream off his tip before her tongue started working the underside of his cock.

Any desire Puck had to pretend to be mad was pretty much gone the second her lips closed around his cock, especially when she was looking up at him with those eyes. Now he understood why Brittany could never stay mad at Santana, no matter how big of a bitch she was.

Knees buckling as Santana sucked and sucked at the head of his cock, Puck leaned back against the counter for support, eyes locked on Santana's. Her tongue twirled around his tip, smearing what was left of the cream along his shaft as she took more of him into her mouth, getting about half down his length before pulling back. She never once took her eyes off his.

"Not sure if cock and whipped cream are on Cheerios approved diet list," Puck teased, blindly reaching behind him for the whipped cream bottle.

Santana smiled around Puck's cock as she sucked him down a little deeper, making his shaft white and sticky. The sweetness of the cream had mixed with the faint taste of his jizz and her own pussy from their earlier fucking, and she hummed approvingly as she felt more and more wetness gathering between her legs.

"I guess you'll just have to help me work it off then," she smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow at him, officially declaring herself victorious in her mission to get him over himself.

Puck smirked right back and sprayed a line of whipped cream down the top of his shaft, from the base all the way up to the tip. "Let's see how much of my cock you can _really_ gobble down, Lopez."

Santana, never being one to back down from a challenge, didn't hesitate or break their gaze as she took as much of Puck's cock as she could down her throat, getting cream all over her upper lip and making a mess as she pulled back quickly. Shaking her head and licking the white off her lips, she tried again. She relaxed her throat muscles and breathed through her nose, managing to get almost all of Puck's fat cock down her throat this time.

She held there for as long as she could until her need of air became too much to ignore and she slowly moved back, Santana's tongue licking all over the underside of his dick until it slipped out of her mouth.

"Not bad, babe," Puck praised her, eyeing the little bit of cream left untouched at the back of his cock, where Santana's lips hadn't been able to reach. Better than any other Cheerio could've done, that was for sure.

Slipping his fingers into Santana's hair, he pulled her back and guided her up and down his cock. She hardly needed the assistance, but Puck wanted to discourage her from teasing with more whipped cream. Right now his balls were aching for release and he just needed a good old fashioned blowjob to get off.

Santana seemed to get that message loud and clear because she started deep throating his cock like the champ she was, letting the sweetened tip tickle the back of her throat before pulling back and starting again. She licked and sucked his dick, a little more eager to please than she usually was. Puck's shaft was a mess of white frosting and Santana's spit and the messiness of it just made the image of his cock half way down Santana's throat that much hotter and it wasn't long until Puck was ready to explode.

"Hope you're not full, Lopez, cause you're about to get another helping of _cream_ ," Puck warned before he suddenly started to unload into Santana's mouth without preamble. Puck watched in amusement as Santana's mouth overflowed, half of his warm jizz falling from her lips and smearing his cock. By the time Puck was empty and Santana released his softening messy cock, she smiled up at him with white streaks all over her lips and cheeks. Shaking his head, Puck finally broke their gaze and looked passed Santana towards the shove. "You gonna get those pancakes made or what?"

Santana followed Puck's gaze towards the stove before pushing herself up to her feet. "Oh yeah," she mumbled, rolling her eyes at herself as she wiped at her mouth and made her way over to start pouring the batter.

Puck kicked off his pants from around his ankles and just watched Santana. "Good, 'cause right now you're running on a stomach full of whipped cream and cum and I don't think that's very healthy," he teased, though he knew good and well she had a decent dinner earlier. "And y'know, Brittany made me promise to take care of you while you were _sick_ , so it's probably good to get some more real food in that stomach of yours before bed."

"You talked to Brittany?" Santana asked, out of curiosity more than anything else. She waited for that feeling in the pit of her stomach to start acting up at the reminder of her girlfriend, but it never came, not this time.

"Didn't I mention that?" Puck asked absent-mindedly, hopping off the counter and grabbing a nearby towel to clean himself off with. He didn't know if they'd actually end up having sex after this, but if they did, he couldn't imagine getting whipped cream shoved that far into someone could be too healthy. "She told me earlier at school that I had to take _good care_ of you since she couldn't. Almost felt bad for her."

"Ah," is all Santana could bring herself to say to that as she went about getting everything ready for their food.

Puck watched Santana move around the kitchen comfortably, and he didn't think he'd ever actually see her cook anything in here. Suddenly everything felt disgustingly domestic; coming home together, fooling around in the kitchen while Santana cooked them a snack... Puck didn't know how he felt about that but what he _did_ know was that Santana's ass looked amazing in that tight dress and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to shove his face between her legs.

Figuring they were at the point by now that Santana welcomed any of his advances, Puck pushed off the counter and surged towards where Santana was standing at the fridge. She let out a yelp of surprise but didn't stop him when he pushed the dress over her ass and crouched down behind her to bury his face in her pussy, his tongue immediately sneaking out and licking through her needy slit.

"You're so wet," Puck moaned into her, hands finding her ass cheeks and spreading them to give him better access. "Of course sucking dick gets you this wet."

Santana immediately arched in to his touch, a heavy sigh escaping as his eager tongue ran through her wet folds. "I only get like this for you," she found herself admitting as Puck continued his oral assault. By the time his tongue was brushing her clit, Santana was slamming the fridge shut and turning around towards him.

Before she knew it, Puck was standing and kissing her roughly, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. His strong hands gripped her upper arms and moved them over to the left so he could lift her up onto the counter, Santana's legs immediately circling his waist to keep him close against her.

Puck waited until Santana pulled her dress her off and tossed it aside before he threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, kissing her roughly again. Her mouth tasted like a mixture of the two of them, with a little bit of Sam in there, and the whipped cream just made it extra sweet. Puck thought he could possibly kiss Santana forever right now, but there were just so many other places on Santana's body that he needed to kiss, too.

Reluctantly parting their lips, Puck kissed down her neck, blindly reaching for the forgotten bottle of whipped cream and spaying some around Santana's nipples. He shared a wry grin with her before cupping both of her breasts and sucking the white sweetness off them.

After cleaning up her messy tits, Puck moved further down, gently pushing Santana further back on the counter and spreading her legs wide, giving her wet pussy a teasing swipe of his tongue before he covered it in whipped cream. "This seems like a recipe for a yeast infection," he joked, earning himself a smack to the side of the head. "I'm just kidding, Lopez, geez. I'm about to lick you clean anyway."

Making good on his promise, Puck leaned forward and started to lap at Santana's cream covered cunt. His tongue pushed its way passed the layer of sweetness to reach her folds, licking and sucking her slit clean before moving up to get the dollop on her mound.

Santana's hand found the top of Puck's head, gripping his mohawk tightly while her other hand started to play with her breast as she watched him eat her out. He moved deep inside of her a few times before he moved back up and sucked on her clit, Santana's entire body buckling against him. Puck had always been good at eating pussy, but this somehow felt like _more_ than anything they had ever done together. Santana shrugged it off, blaming it on the countless orgasms she'd had during the day and nothing else.

"If you keep doing that, you're gonna make me come." She didn't know if it was a warning or an encouragement, all she knew that she was already shaking against the counter in record time.

"That's kind of the point, sweetheart," Puck teased, releasing her clit and licking back down her slit to dip inside her needy hole again. He could feel her cunt walls pulsating around his tongue, and judging by the way her legs were trembling in his hands, Santana really was close. "What will this be, like orgasm number twenty for today or what? Anybody else ever get you off like this, Lopez?"

"J-just you," Santana moaned honestly, but Puck could barely hear it when her thighs suddenly wrapped around his head and locked him in place between her legs, her fingers digging into his scalp as she started to come in his mouth. Puck eagerly lapped up everything Santana released, her arousal tasting much like her lips had earlier. It was a mixture of everything, and Puck couldn't get enough.

And if he weren't interrupted by ominous noises coming from the pancakes on the stove, Puck could've stayed there all night. "Shit," he grumbled, quickly detaching Santana's legs from around his head so he could check on the pancakes, totally leaving Santana hanging in the middle of her orgasm.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?!" Santana growled in frustrated as she sat up on the counter, ready to smack him. It took a second for her to register the noise and it wasn't until she saw him removing the smoking pan from the stove that she realized what had happened. "Shit!" She jumped down off the counter to her feet. "Well, so much for a midnight snack," she sighed, wrapping her arms around Puck waist from behind and kissing his shoulder blades, before ducking under his arm to inspect the burnt food. "So, you got an amazing blowjob and I got half an orgasm." She was teasing, mostly, but not really.

Puck twisted around to look down at the girl wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, baby," he told her, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Santana's arm. And he _was_ sorry. He actually cared that she felt unsatisfied and that wasn't something he was used to. Any other girl, hell even Santana back in the day, he mostly just cared about getting her off to feed his own ego, but he found himself feeling different now. Right now, he just wanted Santana to feel good.

Leaving the burnt food forgotten, Puck leaned against the counter and turned Santana into him, pulling her body flush against his and kissing her sweetly. It wasn't rushed or needy like when they kissed during sex, it was just slow and lazy, kissing her because he wanted to, because he could. It was all feeling grossly domestic again, but Puck was starting to find he didn't mind.

"If you can get me hard again, I promise to give you the orgasm you deserve."

"Yeah?" Santana mumbled into Puck's lips, her hands grazing the back of his neck. "When have I ever not gotten you hard?" She shifted against him, moving so her hand could sneak between their bodies to cup Puck's softened dick. She moved her hand slowly over him while kissing him deeply, her tongue dueling with his, tasting that same mixture that Puck had.

Soon, Santana felt Puck's tired cock responding to her and she broke away from his kiss to smile at him. Her eyes met his and he was smiling back and Santana felt _something_ fleetingly before she suddenly panicked.

They were acting like a couple, disturbingly so. The only person she had ever acted this way with was Brittany and that was because she was _in love_ with her, so why the fuck was she being all soft and cuddly with Noah fucking Puckerman in their kitchen right now? It was freaking her out.

Determined to move this back into a more sexy direction than the current coupley one, Santana broke away from Puck's embrace and jumped back up on the counter beside him and spread her legs wide to show her wet pussy to him.

"You gonna get me off or what, Puckerman?" Santana challenged before pulling him into another rough kiss.

Puck wasn't sure what had caused Santana's sudden whiplash in attitude, but as didn't question it. He could only imagine the things brewing in her head today and figured it was best not to push it right now. Right now, Santana just seemed concerned about getting off, and that was certainly something Puck could give her.

"I'll always get you off, babe," he promised before kissing her again. It was supposed to be smug, or maybe a little flirty, but instead it just came out sounding overly sincere. Puck shook his head, suddenly wondering if whatever was going on with Santana was starting to get to him now but ultimately pushed it aside and focus on the task at hand. Make Santana come now, deal with his weird emotional shit later.

Without pulling his lips away from hers, Puck moved between Santana's spread legs and blindly guided his cock into her desperate cunt, sliding his entire length into Santana in one go and swallowing her moan. Puck pumped into her in short, sharp thrusts, his thighs hitting the counter roughly each time he buried himself in deep until he pulled Santana closer to the edge and tilted her entire body back, pulling her legs up to rest over his shoulders so he could really pound her pussy, the angle allowing his cock to hit that sweet spot inside her with more ease.

Santana lopped her arms around Puck's neck and Puck leaned closer, resting his forehead against Santana's as his hips kept moving faster and faster and faster, Santana's pussy clenching more and more each time he slid into her. Her nails were digging into his neck, making little half moons in the skin.

Holding herself up was becoming a impossibility as her hips kept meeting his and soon she was falling down, leaning back on her elbows to keep watching him. Her orgasm was building, making her clench harder around him as she threw her head back. "Fuck, right there, Puck!" Puck was smirking knowingly at her and instead of being annoyed like she used to be by that, it only pushed her closer.

Puck loved to just watch Santana during sex, she was like the hottest thing ever. Her body was rocking, so seeing it stretch and strain and contort underneath him or in front of him or on top of him was always sexy as fuck, but it was more than that. There was just something about Santana with her hair wild and her face screwed up in that certain way, that really got to Puck. It was probably just his ego, all smug he was making her look like that, but maybe it was more. It felt like more right now, at least, but again, that was a thought for later.

With Santana all stretched out in front of him, it was easier to tease her, and Puck moved a hand up to do just that, his fingers sprawled out over her straining abs as his thumb pressed down on her over-sensitive clit. Puck could feel Santana's orgasm approach as fast as his own, their nonstop fucking throughout the day really catching up to them now. They might still be horny enough to fuck, but their stamina was really at embarrassingly low levels.

"You gonna come with me, baby?" Puck asked, though it was barely a question. And before Santana could answer, her pussy suddenly gripped Puck's cock tightly as another orgasm ripped through her, the pulsating walls of her cunt making sure Puck fell over the edge with her. "Oh fuckkkkk yeah, Lopez, come all over my cock, baby, take one more load."

Puck and Santana came together with moans that sounded like a melody, Puck's fingers digging into Santana's hip as he spurted his thick jizz into her, his cock throbbing against her contracting walls. When Puck was sure he'd emptied every last drop of cum he had to offer into Santana's hungry pussy, he pulled out of her, stumbling back a bit as his knees weakened. Huge globs of the cum he just shot into Santana flowed out of her well fucked hole and pooled onto the tiled floor in a steady stream. That sight didn't get any less hot, no matter how many times he saw it.

"Goddamn," Santana huffed out, collapsing against the counter in exhaustion as she continued to leak. They had spent all day fucking, and after all those orgasms her body was more sensitive, sore and satisfied than it had ever been.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to eat in here again without picturing you sprawled out naked and leaking my load," Puck laughed as he took in the sight in front of him. The perfect way to end the day they just had, really. "Or getting hard."

"Well that imagery isn't half bad," Santana laughed, waiting another moment before pushing herself up to hop down to her feet, sidestepping the puddle of cum on the floor. "Your boner might be though." She stretched and then leaned into Puck, the boy literally having to hold onto her to keep her knees from giving out underneath her.

Puck smiled down at her. "Come on, sleepy, we should get to bed. Sam and Quinn are coming over for that project tomorrow, remember?"

Santana hadn't remembered. "Ugh, it's gonna be so awkward with Sam," she complained, slowly moving with Puck as he cleaned the kitchen up a bit before guiding them towards the stairs. "Do you think he told Britt about tonight? Or Quinn?"

"Sam's good for his word," Puck promised, silencing her worry with a reassuring kiss.

Deciding there was no point in stressing about it now, Santana accepted his answer and didn't bat an eye as he led them towards her room and climbed into bed with her. Puck had spent practically the entire day inside of her, spending the night cuddled around her only seemed appropriate.


	7. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck issues a challenge to Santana, and has a little fun in front of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'm sure you were just all dying in anticipation. Not sure how regular updates be from now on, I'm getting a lot busier, but hopefully not this long again. This is another short chapter and mostly just set up for the next one/following ones, but still some fun in there, too.

Puck woke up curled around Santana for the second morning in a row. An arm draped over her waist, morning wood poking her ass, legs tangled together.

For just a moment Puck let himself enjoy the feeling and cuddled closer, before the remnants of sleep faded away and reality set in and he realized just what he was doing; he was cuddling with Santana, and he _liked_ it. Shaking his head, Puck reluctantly rolled away from Santana's naked body and got out of bed, immediately heading for the shower.

Puck's cock was half hard between his legs, but he was too distracted by his thoughts to do anything about it at the moment. Leaning against the tiled wall as the warm water washed over him and fully woke him up, Puck thought back to the day before; how things started and how they ended.

Things had started out fun and sexy and rough and had somehow developed into hugging and kissing for no reason, to making late night snacks together and falling asleep in each other's arms. What the fuck happened there? That wasn't how Puck and Santana operate. There wasn't feelings or intimacy or even niceness. There was insults and blowjobs and fucking and dirty talk and really _really_ hot people getting each other off. That's what this weekend was supposed to be about, reminding Santana how good _t_ _hat_ felt.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Puck quickly finished cleaning himself off before heading downstairs to get breakfast, not bothering to get dressed yet. They still had a couple of hours to kill before Sam and Quinn came over and Puck was planning on taking advantage of every second of it to push last night out of his mind.

Smiling fondly when he saw the aftermath they had made last night when he got to the kitchen, Puck sidestepped what he hadn't bothered to clean up and made himself some toast before he pulled out a bowl and the disgustingly healthy cereal Sue forced Santana to eat every morning.

Realizing just what he was doing as he was pouring the cereal - making Santana breakfast in bed like they were married or some shit - Puck froze midway through, and rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is up with me?" he mumbled to himself, looking down at the bowl. Putting the box down and leaning against the counter, Puck continued to stare at the bowl like it were a nerdy freshmen he was thinking about throwing in the dumpster, before a totally gross and _totally awesome_ idea began to form in his head.

 

Santana was just waking up as Puck made his way back into her room, her tired eyes immediately falling to his stiff cock before noticing what he had in his hands.

"You seriously bringing me breakfast in bed, Puckerman?" Santana mumbled as she sat up, leaning her sore body against the headboard as the boy made his way over to her. "How domestic of you. Even Brittany's never done that for me." The words sound sweet and grateful, but her tone somehow turned them into an insult. It really was a talent of hers.

"Shut up," Puck shot back, a smirk working past his scowl as he glanced back down at her bowl of cereal. "It's the Puckerman Special," he informed her as he handed it over.

Santana took the bowl with weary eyes, but snorted as soon as she saw what he was talking about. "You're such an idiot," she laughed despite herself, shrugging as she dug into her jizz frosted breakfast. "Almost makes this edible," Santana couldn't help but comment through crunchy bites as Puck crawled back into bed beside her.

After Puck watched Santana eagerly eat up her _very special_ breakfast, they naturally went for a couple rounds of morning sex; lazily fucking each other to a few orgasms a piece before Santana insisted on jumping into the shower before Sam and Quinn arrived, so she didn't reek of sex. Puck was positive the whole house had to smell of it by now, but if it made Santana feel better, he'd let her have it.

Left alone in Santana's room, Puck couldn't help but snoop a bit, heading straight for the drawer Santana kept her sex toys in. "It's like Sex Toys R Us in here," he muttered to himself when he saw the assortment of things in Santana's collection. He didn't know much about lesbian sex outside of what he's seen in pornos, but did they really need all these toys to get off? Still, some of this shit looked like it'd be fun to try.

Spotting a box with a weirdly shaped toy on the cover, Puck picked it up to try to figure out just what its purpose was, his eyes lighting up with another brilliant idea as he skimmed the description. Plan already forming in his head, Puck quickly shut the drawer and grabbed his phone.

He sat on the bed as he unpacked the small vibrator, pulling out the instructions so he could fiddle with his phone until he figured out how it all worked. Once Puck had successfully connected the vibrator to the app on his phone, he grabbed a pen and notebook from Santana's desk and scribbled down a message of his instructions, leaving it with the vibrator in the middle of her bed for her to find when she got out of the shower.

Feeling exceptionally pleased with himself and suddenly looking forward to spending time doing boring ass school work on a Saturday, Puck headed over to his own room to finally put some clothes on before going downstairs to get everything ready for their guests.

 

Santana took her time in the shower, letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles as the steam filled the room. Turned out having amazing sex all day long with your ex-boyfriend was more of a work out than Sue Sylvester's ridiculous training regime. Not that that was going to deter her from doing the exact same thing today or anything, it was just a bit of interesting info to store away.

When she finally exited the shower almost a half hour later, Santana made quick work of drying of off before heading back to her room, her eyes immediately drawn to the bright pink object sitting in the middle of her bed. Stalking over to investigate, Santana found the remote controlled vibrator Brittany bought her for her last birthday that they hadn't gotten to try out yet, along with a note of Puck's messy writing.

 

> _Up for a little game?_
> 
> _Put this in. Get dressed. Come downstairs. Act Normal._
> 
> _If you can control yourself in front of the Blonde Twins, you win._
> 
> _You come, I win. And I get to do whatever I want with you for a couple hours._

 

Santana rolled her eyes as she finished reading, though she couldn't deny it sounded like a fun idea. She was pretty sure that was the kind of thing Brittany had in mind when she bought her the toy, but something about _Puck_ being the first to use the present on her made it hotter. She knew he'd be more unforgiving with it than the blonde would, and what fun would something like this be if the person using it was playing it safe? Besides, Santana wasn't about to let Puck of all people call out _her_ self control like that, not when he walked around with a perpetual boner all day long.

"The things this fucker gets me to do," Santana mumbled to herself as she careful slipped the toy in place and then got dressed. She was just finishing her makeup when she heard Sam and Quinn arriving and after quickly double checking that everything was safely in place, Santana headed downstairs to greet their friends.

Puck was obnoxiously sucking on one of Dr. Lopez's lollipops and talking with Sam and Quinn when Santana finally made an appearance. He could tell immediately she had taken him up on his challenge the second he saw her. It wasn't anything overtly obvious to just anyone, but the way she descended the stairs and the look on her face really made it obvious to _him_. He couldn't help but smirk at her as she greeted their blonde friends, completely ignoring his presence.

"Hey, Fabray, no baby stealing plans today?" Santana said in way of greeting, though her friendly smile let Quinn take it in stride. She bit her tongue when it came to Sam, barely able to meet his gaze as she nodded to him. "Sam I Am."

"Santana," Sam nodded back, uncharacteristically smug smile tugging at his lips. "You look a bit tired. Long night?"

"My night was just great, Trouty," Santana shot back, suddenly finding her attitude again. She felt uncomfortable around him now, sure, but she wasn't about to let _him_ make her feel that way.

Sensing the mounting tension, Puck quickly stepped in. "Mind if I borrow my step-sis for a second?" Puck asked their guests, not waiting for them to answer before he led Santana towards the kitchen with his hand on her lower back. "You guys can set up in the dining room, if you want. We'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Feel free to start doing our work for us," Santana added over her shoulder before they entered the kitchen and was immediately pulled against Puck the second they were alone.

"You have it in?" Puck double checked with a big grin.

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded in the affirmative. "Santana Lopez never backs down from a challenge, even one as childish as this." She tried to sound annoyed and dismissive, but she wan't fooling Puck for a second.

"Let me see, turn around," he mumbled around his sucker, twirling her body himself before she had the chance to be difficult. Bending her over the kitchen table, Puck hiked up Santana's dress and pulled her panties aside to get a peak at the toy nestled snuggly in Santana's pussy. The bright pink stood out against the dark flush of her wet folds, and Puck gave it a little push and pull to see how far inside her it was.

"Good enough for you?"

"Mmm, this is gonna be fun, Lopez," Puck taunted, taking his sucker and running it through her wetness to cover it in her juices before popping it back into his mouth and letting Santana stand up to fix her dress and underwear.

Once her panties were back in place, Santana reached over to grab Puck's lollipop out of his mouth to have a taste of herself, giving him her best doe eyes as she rolled the candy across her tongue a few times and then held it out for him to take back. Puck parted his lips and let her slip it back inside his mouth before giving Santana a cheeky grin and a slap to the ass. Quickly grabbing some water to bring in to the blondes as an excuse for their disappearance, he made his way towards the dining room.

 

Santana had expected Puck to start the game right away, but instead he'd all but ignored her, even though she was sitting right beside him. He kept talking to Sam and Quinn about their project, and as much as Santana tried to contribute, the suspense had her too on edge to fully think of much else but the vibrator nestled inside her cunt.

She froze every time Puck picked up his phone, certain every time he did that _this_ would be the time he turned it on, but instead he'd just send her a smirk when he felt her tense up and go about whatever the fuck it was he was doing.

It was driving her crazy, and just when Santana was starting to wondering if this had all just been some kind of sick mind game, she suddenly felt the vibrator turn on inside of her, almost causing her to jump out of her skin. Santana just barely managed to hold her yelp of surprise in, her hands curling into fists on the dining room table.

Santana's eyes darted to the blondes across from her and she was thankful to find they didn't seem to be paying her any mind, so her attention drifted to the boy on her right. She had no idea how she missed him picking up his phone this time.

"Hey, _Fuckerman_ ," she hissed out through gritted teeth. "Wanna quit playing on your phone and pay attention?"

"I'm looking this shit up, _babe_ ," Puck told her pointedly, barely taking his eyes off the screen of his phone, trying to figure out how to work the Bluetooth for the toy properly. He wanted to torture Santana, sure, but in secret. Go too hard and even Virgin Mary Quinn will be able to pick up on it. Finally figuring it out, Puck turned it back down to a much more tolerable level to give Santana a break, and looked to Quinn. "So how much of the project are you gonna do for us, Q? Cause this is due on Wednesday, right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, seemingly not picking up anything else that was going on around her. "I'm not doing more than my share. I already told you guys, I'm _not_ doing this all by myself. Everyone has to carry their own weight," Quinn warned them, looking around at her friends and seeing Santana seemed distracted, even moreos than she's been the past hour. She hadn't even made a pregnancy joke out of that perfect set up. "That means you, too, _Santana_. What have _you_ done so far? You've barely said anything since we got here."

Something about the way Quinn spoke his ex's name gave Puck a brilliant idea, and he discreetly tapped his phone, turning the vibrator back up while the attention was on Santana. Three sets of eyes were trained on her, waiting for her answer, but Puck's face was the most expectant. And smug.

"Yeah, Lopez, what _have_ you been doing with your time lately?"

"I bet I can guess," Sam added with his own smug grin.

Santana swallowed thickly under their gazes, and if she didn't have a vibrator getting her off right now, she'd totally slap that knowing look off Sam's face. "I've been busy with other things," she bit out, her nails digging so deep into her palms she wouldn't be surprised if she was bleeding. "I have a... life, you know? And unlike you losers, I'm-I'm actually d-dating someone and just have better things to do than fucking school work."

"Oh, you've been busy with _Brittany,_ have you?" That was Sam again.

"C-Can we just do this?" Santana snapped, her eyes threatening to roll to the back of her head any minute now. She didn't know why she was reacting so strongly already, but she felt her body slump in relief when Quinn's attention finally returned to her book. The boys were still watching her intently, though, Puck nodding along with fake interest.

He thought she was being super obvious, but then again, he knew what was going on, so it was hard to tell how objectively obvious she was being. Puck was sure Sam knew what was happening, or at least knew _something_ was happening. Quinn had just given her a questioning look before dismissing her, apparently not interested in lecturing Santana on being a lazy bitch.

Noticing that Santana was already getting a little too close to coming, Puck turned the vibrator down again about a moment later. It'd really be no fun if she came _already_. Ignoring Santana as she started to breathe a bit easier to his left, Puck gave Quinn his full attention as she started blathering on and on about what was left to do of their project.

Deciding to stick to the idea of turning the vibrator up everytime someone said Santana's name, Puck got to do it three times within the next half hour, but she still hadn't cracked. Judging by Sam's leering and pointed comments, Puck was almost positive he had figured out what was going on by now, though Quinn seemed none the wiser still. Not that that was particularly surprising at all, she was just as clueless as Brittany. Quinn might not be an airhead like her, but she _was_ kind of a prude – their history not withstanding – so her missing anything sexual around her wasn't surprising.

For her part, Santana was going crazy. It hadn't taken her long to pick up on Puck's pattern, and she found herself cringing everytime someone mentioned her name. She huffed out some profanities under her breath, but she mostly kept her body under control, except for the occasional squirm.

Santana was sure that she had made a mess on her seat, wetness were all over her inner thighs and she was pretty sure that if Puck kept turning the damn thing down she'd kill him. As intense as it was when it was on, the constant up and down was driving her mad. She'd get a couple of minutes to breathe, but her arousal was at its peak and she was desperate for some relief.

Santana didn't even give a shit about losing the little bet anymore, she just wanted the torture over with, even if that meant letting Puck win. Her pride could take the hit for her pussy. At least that was the train her arousal filled brain had boarded like half an hour ago.

"Well, you've made it to Saturday alone in the house without killing each other," Quinn commented some time later, when she was finally willing to take a bit of a break from homework. "I take it that means you guys are getting along better?"

"Oh yeah," Puck jumped in to answer first, picking up his phone as he shuffled his chair closer to the Latina "We're closer than ever." Throwing his arm around Santana's shoulder, Puck turned the vibrator up yet again. "Isn't that right, _Santana_?"

Santana's pussy immediately clenched around the toy, her building orgasm picking up where it had left off last time Puck turned the pressure down. She was practically gnawing through her bottom lip as she glared at her step-brother, using every bit of will power she possessed to keep any other outward sign of her predicament hidden from her friend.

"Oh yeah, we've gotten close," Santana choked out, fighting the urge to push Puck's arm off her shoulders. "Really, really, _really_ _close_."

"Yes," Puck agreed, squeezing Santana closer to him as she trembled against his side. "Things are going really, really _really_ good with us."

"I'll say," Sam said under his breath.

Quinn glanced at the boy beside her before returning her gaze to Santana, She studied her friend and there was clearly something wrong with her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her muscles were tense, and she looked like she was shaking. "Are you okay, Santana? You don't look so good."

"Oh, she's good," Puck cut in, glancing down at his phone to up the pressure of the vibrator because Quinn said the magic word again, watching Santana's reaction like a hawk. She really could not be more obvious right now, and he should probably knock it off so Quinn doesn't figure it out, but Puck was enjoying this way too much to quit now. And again, _he_ wasn't the one cheating on his girlfriend, so he didn't really give that much of a fuck.

Santana wanted to lean in and curl up against Puck to hide from prying eyes. She could barely listen to anything anyone was saying, how the hell was she supposed to respond coherently? "I'm good, I'm great, I'm... _fuck_!"

Her orgasm hit her suddenly, Santana's body shaking as she forced herself to keep her head down and almost bit through her lip to swallow any further comment. The pleasure kept running though her over and over, the orgasm seeming endless, until she was too sensitive to even find it all that pleasurable anymore. It was completely quiet in the room and she could feel three set of eyes on her, and it wasn't until she elbow Puck in his ribs that he finally turned the toy off, letting her slump against his side in exhaustion.

"Uh, did you just-"

"I'm actually not feeling too well, I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit," Santana abruptly cut Quinn off, pushing herself away from Puck and shrugging his arm off her. "Sorry, Q."

Without waiting for a response, Santana carefully stood up on shaky legs, keeping her soaked thighs together as she awkwardly made her way out of the room. Her legs felt like jello and she was too embarrassed to look at her friends, so she left Puck to deal with the aftermath. It was his idea after all.

Three sets of eyes watched Santana shuffle and stumble out of the room, but only two pairs of those eyes caught the wetness running down her bare thighs.

"Don't mind her, she's been sick since yesterday, skipped school and everything," Puck assured Quinn, not even bothering to address his half assed excuse to Sam, who clearly knew better by now. "Just tell me what you want each of us to do and I'll pass it along to my dear step-sister."

Quinn gave Puck a questioning look but ultimately did as he asked, breaking the assignment into four parts and writing down what parts Puck and Santana each needed to do, before noticing the time and calling their meeting to an end. As Sam waited for Quinn to gather her stuff to leave, he pulled Puck aside with a giddy smile.

"Dude, what _was_ that?' he asked in a hushed tone, his eyes darting between Quinn in the living room and the stairs Santana had disappeared up. "Were you getting her off?"

Puck laughed and flashed him a cocky grin, showing him the app that was still open on his phone. He promised to give Sam all the details on Monday just as Quinn finally made her way over to them. He gave the girl a nod and Sam a fist bump as they finally left the house, leaving him and Santana alone once again.

"Time to pay up, loser!" Puck called up to Santana, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her room. He was a little surprised to find Santana in sweats and a tank top when he got there, but she was probably just being a baby about failing his challenge so spectacularly.

Santana pouted at Puck as he strode over to hover in front of where she was sitting on the bed, a shit eating grin on his face. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked in faux innocence, hoping being cute might get him to take pity on her.

But Puck saw right through it, though. "Nah uh, I don't think so," he laughed, running his fingers under the strap of her tank top. "That shit might work on someone dim and soft like Brittany, but I'm not falling for that. Kind of hard to pull off the whole innocent act when I watched you eat jizz frosted cereal for breakfast this morning."

"You're such an asshole," Santana couldn't help but laugh, dropping her act.

Puck grabbed Santana by the waist and pulled her up against him. "Deal was, if you came, I get to do whatever I want to you for a couple hours. I have a lot planned for you, Santana, so take off your clothes and lay down. Now."

Santana knew from the tone of Puck's voice that reasoning with him was out of the picture. It was hot as fuck, but she had no idea what he was planning, and it was both exciting and a little scary.

Removing the clothes she'd just put on, Santana did as she was told and laid herself out in the middle of the bed. Puck was watching her intently, a bulge already visible in his pants and she smiled, wondering how long he'd had that for.

"So what now, Puckerman? Or do you want me to call you _sir,_ too?"

Puck shook his head at that. It would be kind of hot to have that control over Santana, but he loved hearing her moan his name too much during sex. It was a great way to make sure she was thinking of only him when they were together, a nice ego boost to remind them both just who was making her come so hard.

"You're in desperate need of some self control, Santana," Puck informed her, moving over to her drawer to find some clothes he could use to tie her up with. He didn't want to use anything that would hurt her or be too hard to move her around with, and nothing that would leave a mark. Finding a couple of his old shirts deep her drawer that were way too big for her, Puck turned back to her with a grin, stretching the shirts between his fists. "So I'm gonna help you work on that."

Santana's cunt was already dripping in anticipation.


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck does a little teasing and teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter probably could have and should have been together, but I don't have enough time and wanted to get something up since it's been almost a month since the last update, so I split it up. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far off.

Puck crossed the room purposely, grabbed Santana's arms and proceeded to tie them loosely to the bed post with the sleep shirt. He decided against tying her legs, instead ordering her to keep them spread for him.

Once she was in place, Puck stood beside the bed and moved a hand between Santana's legs. Rough fingers teased her damp inner thigh as they trailed upward, finding their destination without much preamble and easily slipping a couple fingers inside. Santana's pussy was already wet and sensitive from the vibrator, and Puck slid through her like butter.

"You don't come unless I say you can, do you understand?" Puck asked, an edge to his voice that wasn't there moments before. Noticing the apprehension in Santana's eyes, Puck moved a thumb up to gently rub Santana's clit, hoping to soothe her. "Hey, you trust me?" he double checked, because this wouldn't work if she didn't.

Of all the many, many things Puck and Santana had together, bondage had never been one of them. She'd done it a few times with Brittany, but that was Brittany, her girlfriend and best friend. Santana trusted her completely. But Puck?

"Yeah," Santana gasped out, after just a moment of hesitation. She did trust Puck. She wouldn't be doing any of this with him if she didn't. Santana knew without a doubt that Puck would immediately stop and untie her if she asked, and that was all she needed. " _Puck_ ," she whined a moment later, as his fingers were pushing into her just right and making it hard to control her orgasm already. "Fuck yes, baby, just like that."

Puck would never admit it, but hearing Santana say she trusted him felt even better than her agreeing to submit to him, than hearing her moan his name. He kind of had a reputation for being a slacker trouble maker and there weren't too many people in his life that trusted him with  _anything_ , let alone any girls. Girls that found him hot, that agreed to sleep with him? Yeah, there were a lot of those and yeah, Santana was already a few levels above any of them, but ones that trusted him? That meant a lot.

"Careful now, Lopez," Puck cautioned as Santana's hips started to roll into his fingers, trying to get them further inside her. " _Trust me_ , you don't want to come before I say you can." Okay, so yeah, he was touched that she trusted him and he wasn't planning on breaking that trust, but that wasn't gonna get in the way of his fun.

Changing the pace, Puck removed his fingers and instead focused just on her clit, rubbing his wet digits over her oversensitive nub as he leaned down to kiss her slowly, knowing how much it drove her crazy. Santana moaned into Puck's mouth, biting down on his bottom lip as he built her orgasm up tortuously slow.

"Puck, _more_ ," Santana whimpered as her body strained against her bindings. She wanted to pull him down even closer to her, touch him, run her fingers through his stupid fucking mohawk, but there wasn't enough slack. All she could do was lay back and let Puck drive her crazy, something he knew how to do very, very well.

Puck knew this wasn't good, that this kind of shit was exactly what he was trying to counteract with this whole activity, but he couldn't help it. He _liked_ kissing Santana. Usually kissing and making out was just an obligation before the sex to him, but with Santana... He blamed it on her lips, they were just so soft and addictive.

"Ugh," Puck grunted into Santana's mouth before pulling away. He stared down at her, lips pursed and brown eyes fluttering open to look at him, her hips still rolling into his hand, trying for something he wasn't gonna give her yet. There was something different in the way she was looking up at him, something that made Puck wonder if Santana was feeling whatever he was feeling, too. But the more he thought about it, the more it freaked him out, and he had to look away.

Desperately needing to get away from Santana's gaze, Puck moved away from the head of the bed and situated himself closer to the action. He needed to detach himself from Santana and her damn eyes and those damn lips, and instead focus solely on her wet needy pussy, where his fingers slid from her clit back into her hole.

Whatever Puck was feeling, Santana was feeling it too, and the deep breath she let out when Puck broke their gaze was half from relief. Sex was so much easier when she didn't have to look into those eyes of his. There was a reason Santana preferred it without eye contact before Brittany.

Luckily for her, Puck's fingers were too distracting to focus on whatever feeling she's was having. He was still going slow, knowing it was driving Santana wild, knowing she desperately wanted more. And Puck would give her more, eventually, but not just yet. She knew he wouldn't be that easy.

The way Puck's fingers moved against her so painfully slowly made Santana all the more desperate for him. After struggling a bit, Santana managed to push herself up on her elbows so she could watch Puck work his magic.

" _Fuck_ me, Puck," Santana sighed, _asking_ but not quite begging just yet. She was already so worked up, Santana knew that she'd come if she could just feel Puck's cock stretching her, all it would take was a few seconds, she was sure of it. She knew Puck said that she couldn't come without permission, but barely even five minutes in and Santana was already reaching the point of not giving a shit. She'd probably love whatever punishment she'd receive anyways. "I need you, baby."

"You really think I'm gonna make it that easy, Lopez?" Puck asked with a chuckle, curling his fingers inside Santana before he started to pump into her a little bit harder. He was steadily picking up his pace, trying to match his speed to the way Santana was rocking into his hand.

He could tell she was getting close, all those usual Santana signs were there, her orgasm was building in the pit of her stomach, and Puck just pushed her further and further towards it. Sitting down on the bed so he had more leverage, Puck fucked her faster and faster, the speed of his fingers pounding Santana's opening, causing lewd wet noise to fill the room with her moans.

"P-P _uck_."

"You getting close, baby?" Puck questioned with a grin, having to speak up a little to be heard. He knew she was, knew from the way her cunt walls were sporadically clenching around his fingers, but he wanted Santana to be thinking about how desperately close she was right now. "You wanna come, Santana? Beg me to come, Lopez, come on, _beg_ me and you can."

Santana could barely hear him over her own moans, her hands clenching the shirt wrapped around her wrists as she got closer and closer. The rhythm of his fingers picked up steadily and she was bucking between the bed and Puck's hand.

"So close," she gasped, her pussy clenching tighter around his fingers. "Fuck, please, Puck, _please_ make me come." Santana thought it'd be harder to do, to swallow her pride and beg Noah fucking Puckerman for anything, but she ended up actually finding it kind of hot, surrendering all the control to him. Giving herself to him in a way she'd only ever done with Brittany.

"Not yet, babe," Puck taunted with a smirk, curling his fingers more as he pumped into her a few more times before abruptly pulling out just as Santana was about to come. Santana let out pathetic strangled cry as she was left hanging, and the sound went straight to Puck's dick.

"You fucking asshole," Santana growled in frustration, but still accepting his wet fingers into his her mouth to suck clean when he pressed them against her plump lips.

Once Santana had calmed down enough to stop bucking into relief that wasn't there, Puck started all over again. He moved his fingers back to her entrance and pushing the digits deep inside of her, pumping away until she was right at the edge again and then he stopped, again. He repeated the process a couple more times; driving Santana to the brink until she was begging him and then leaving her right at the edge. Santana was covered in sweat and her entire body was shaking, her words no longer making any kind of coherent sense.

Eventually, though, it wasn't long before torturing Santana became torture for Puck himself. As much fun as it was to drive Santana mad, Puck's cock was literally throbbing in his pants, and he needed some relief of his own. Pulling his clothes off, Puck crawled up onto the bed and situated himself between Santana's dripping thighs and knelt in front of her, gripping his cock and teasing his head through her flushed folds.

"Is this what you want, Lopez?" he asked smugly, rolling the head of his dick around Santana's aching clit. As badly as Puck wanted inside her, he knew Santana wanted it so much more. "You want my cock inside you? Stretching your slutty, _cheating_ little cunt?" Santana's whimpering hadn't stopped and Puck moved his cock down to her hole, pushing just the tip inside as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, waiting. "Come on, Santana, beg me for my cock," Puck encouraged, feeling her pussy clenching and spasming around his tip, obviously aching to be filled with more than fingers. "Tell me how much you want it, how much you _need_ it. Come on, baby, beg me to fuck you, tell me how good I fuck you, and I'll make you feel _so_ good. I promise."

Santana had long since dropped the pretense of pride, but even if she hadn't, the throbbing in her cunt would've shattered that like glass right now. "Please fuck me, Puck, fill me up, I need to feel your cock inside me, I need you so fucking badly," Santana cried, trying to inch down in the hopes of getting more of Puck's dick where she wanted it, relieved when he didn't move away from her. "Puck, please, just… just fuck me like only you can, baby."

Well, shit. How was Puck supposed to hold out after that? He clearly wasn't the only one that knew just what buttons to push.

"Since you asked so nicely," Puck chuckled, jutting his hips forward and swiftly stuffing the entire length of his cock into Santana in one fluid movement. He didn't give her time to adjust, knew she didn't need it, just immediately started pumping, one hand gripping the curve of Santana's hip while the other reached up to roughly palm a breast.

It wasn't the best angle to work with, but it wasn't the worst. Puck hovered over Santana as he fucked her, watched the way her face contorted on every thrust of his hips, careful not to catch her eyes. It felt good, for both of them, but as he glanced at the shirts wrapped around Santana's wrists, he couldn't help the urge to move her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so fucking close," Santana cried as she arched off the bed, pressing her tits against Puck's chest and tugging on her binds. "Fuck, please don't stop, baby, please keep fucking me until I'm coming all over your cock. Please, god, let me come, please, baby?"

"You wanna come, baby?" Puck needlessly questioned, weighing his options. As much as he'd love to feel Santana's walls clenching his dick right now, it just felt too soon. He knew Santana could last a bit longer, despite her frantic nodding and wildly canting hips. Her eyes were wide and pleading, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth, and with more self control Puck knew he possessed, he abruptly pulled out of her, stopping her orgasm in its tracks.

"Fuck you!" Santana practically sobbed in pure frustration; her hips still rolling in place. This game would've been frustrating enough under any circumstances, but after coming so much just yesterday, it was almost too much to bear.

Puck couldn't help but laugh at her desperation, even though he was definitely feeling some himself. "Did you really think it was gonna be that easy, Lopez?"

Quickly untying her bindings, Puck rearranged Santana's exhausted body the way he wanted, flipping her over onto her stomach and retying her hands with the same clothes he had used to tie her to her bedposts. Puck could feel Santana's lips kissing and sucking along his shaft as he leaned over to bind her wrists behind her back and he couldn't help but marvel at how much of a cock slut Santana Lopez truly was. Even in her current state, you put a dick in front of Santana's face and she wanted it.

Santana lapped at Puck's cock, the entire length of it soaked in her wetness, before she sucked the tip between her lips, moaning at the taste of his precum and herself on his swollen head. She could feel Puck struggling to tie her wrists with one of his shirts, her arms straining backwards as he took his sweet ass time, until finally he swatted her on the ass and his dick fell from her lips as he moved around her body to settle behind her.

"This isn't my idea of fun anymore, Puckerman," Santana whined, the end of his name coming out as a squeal as Puck slid back into her without warning. God, his cock felt even thicker than normal at this angle; flat on her stomach, with her thighs pressed together.

"It's not _supposed_ to be fun for you, Lopez," Puck reminded her with a grunt, rolling his hips into the swell of Santana's asscheeks and gripping a fist full of Santana's hair. "This is a _punishment_ , remember? I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

" _Fuck!_ " Her eyes shut tight, the pain in her hairline shooting straight down to her core. Guess pain turned her on now? Puck really was teaching her all kinds of things about herself this weekend. "Fuck, yeah, okay, I've learned my fucking lesson, just let me _come_." Santana had doubts Puck could even understand her pleading, her words mixed with pants and moans and whimpers, but surely the asshole knew the gist of it.

"Not yet," Puck immediately grunted, smacking Santana on the ass as he continued to stuff his cock into her at a steady pace. "I'm trying to teach you restraint, Santana. Your display down there was just embarrassing."

It seemed like every time Puck denied Santana her orgasm, she tried even harder to give herself one. As soon as the rejection left his mouth, Santana's hips started bucking back into him with renewed desperation, as if that were a good idea. Did she really think there wouldn't be an even worse punishment if she came without his permission? He could only assume Santana had lost all semblance of sense and was acting purely on arousal at this point.

Wanting to take every bit of control away from Santana, Puck released her hair and pushed down on her plump asscheeks, forcing her hips to still as he pressed her flatter against the bed. It made her pussy that much tighter and judging by the renewed whimpers coming from Santana, it must have made his cock feel even bigger inside her, too.

" _Please_."

"You chicks have it so damn easy, with your multiple orgasms," Puck mused aloud, switching from short harsh thrusts to longer heavy ones, waiting a moment everytime he buried his length in deep. "You know, if _I_ came that fast, you'd never let me hear the end of it. So you can just shut up and learn to control your urges, Lopez."

" _Ugh_ ," Santana let out in a frustrated scream into the mattress, but otherwise didn't give Puck the satisfaction of a reply. Instead, Santana started focusing all of her energy into not coming, employing every trick she'd ever heard a guy use to keep her orgasm at bay. She may or may not have even tried picturing Finn Hudson running over a mailman with his car.

Puck noticed the change in Santana immediately; the stilling of her hips and general lack of fight, the tightening of her fists (and certain _other_ places). "Now _that's_ more like it."

As weirdly satisfying as Puck's praises felt, Santana knew she wasn't going to last much longer. No matter how badly she wanted to prove Puck wrong and hold out until he said, Santana was on the verge of coming, with Puck's permission or not. His cock just fucked her _so fucking good_ , how could he blame her?

Puck's cock was hitting her _just right_ and Santana had already lost count of how many times she'd been denied an orgasm; she was more sensitive than she ever remembered being. Raising her face from its place buried in the mattress, Santana craned her neck to look at Puck behind her.

"Puck, I can't-can't take anymore," Santana pleaded quietly. "I don't w-wanna, but I can't… _Please_ , can I come? I _have_ to come. Please?"

There was something about the way Santana was asking that actually made Puck consider it. This wasn't just Santana being a horny slut, wanting to get off, disobeying him by trying to get off herself. She had completely submitted to him, laid there and let Puck tease and torture her the way he wanted, until now, until she absolutely couldn't hold back anymore. Santana was going to come, she couldn't hold it off any longer, and she _could_ come now, he wasn't stopping, but she _wanted_ Puck's approval.

"Good girl," Puck praised her, sliding his hands up Santana's arched, strained back until he was wrapping his strong arms underneath her, pulling her body against his as he started to really pump into her pussy. " _Come_ ," Puck huffed into her ear, one hand grabbing a handful of tits while the other snaked lower and pressed hard against her aching clit. "Come for me, Santana. Come all of my cock, baby."

Santana cried out loudly in relief as Puck finally gave her the permission she so desperately wanted. Her body went rigid under his for a few seconds before her entire being started to quiver, everything whiting out as she came harder than she'd ever had before.

A silent scream wretched from her throat as her body lifted forward and off the bed from the sheer force of her orgasm, a strong jet of cum squirting out of her and soaking the bed underneath them. She could faintly hear Puck laughing behind her as her orgasm kept going, as her body trembled uncontrollably in his arms, Puck's fingers on her clit prolonging it all.

Puck shouldn't have been surprised he'd made Santana squirt. After all that teasing and build up, her orgasm was bound to be huge, but he wasn't expecting that. It had only ever happened once before and as much as he had tried, he never had been able to make Santana do it again. Mission accomplished, finally, and he wasn't even trying.

Santana felt like she came for minutes before she finally collapsed face first onto the bed, trapping Puck's hands underneath her shaking body. She was panting heavily and her head was spinning; she didn't even care that she was lying in a puddle of her own cum. Santana half-heartedly tried to squirm away from Puck, to get his cock out of her oversensitive snatch before it started again, but she was too exhausted to do much more than that.

"Fuck, give me a minute," Santana whined when Puck started moving behind her. Or maybe it was the little aftershocks shooting through her, making her buck back into him that was doing it.

Puck pulled her still vibrating body closer to his again and rolled them both onto their sides where he continued to cant his hips against Santana's ass, still steadily pumping in and out of her. The walls of Santana's pussy were fluttering and trembling around Puck's cock, her whimpers and moans falling on deaf ears as another orgasm quickly ripped through her body, and she started jerking uncontrollably on his cock.

"That's it, baby, come for me again," Puck whispered in Santana's ear, holding her face against his as her legs flailed around for purchase, the heels of her feet kicking and digging into his shins. "Come all over my cock, Santana."

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body rocked against Puck's, waves of pleasure shooting through every inch of her body. "Holy fuck, that was unbelievable," she huffed out when she finally came down, slumping back into Puck's strong arms and looking up at him with a tired but wide smile. "I don't think I've ever come that hard before," Santana admitted with a shaky breath, finally looking Puck in the eyes again.

"Anyone else ever make you squirt?" Puck couldn't help but ask, leaving a certain blonde's name unsaid, but they both knew what he was really asking.

Santana shook her head, her cheeks heating up as she admitted, "Only you."

Talk about an ego boost. "I told you I could fuck you better than Bimbo Barbie," Puck laughed, taking a moment to collect himself. As exhausted as Santana was, he was tired as fuck too, and he hadn't even come himself yet.

"Can you not call her that?" Santana finally said, the laziness of the afterglow messing with her filter. She'd let the last few digs at Brittany's intelligence go, but she couldn't bring herself to do it this time, not after just admitting Puck fucked her better than her girlfriend did. Her words lacked the usual protective venom and she wasn't sure why it came out as a question and not a command, but it was something, right? God, she was the worst fucking person.

"Little late to try to be a good girlfriend, Lopez," Puck scoffed. "But yeah, sure, I'll try to keep my thoughts on your girl to myself if it'll make you feel better about coming so hard on my dick."

"You're such an asshole," Santana mumbled, though she wasn't sure if she was talking about Puck or herself.

"An asshole that's not done with you yet," he warned her as he pulled away. His still hard cock slipped out of Santana's snatch when he rolled off the bed, leaving her to fall down her shame spiral as he padded towards her dresser and opened the drawer with all her sex toys, looking for his next weapon of choice.


	9. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that build up, Puck finally gets his turn, and it's well worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, life is hectic and I haven't been in the mood. I can't promise when the next chapter will be soon, can only hope it won't take this long again. Thanks to anyone that left kudos between then and now and a special shout out to Psp2d, who always leaves comments. Never underestimate how much any kind of feedback motivates writers, especially for less popular pairings like this, in a mostly dead fandom. It really goes a long way in making sure I don't just give up on this.
> 
> This chapter kind of reads sloppy, I think I've lost my flow/touch, in regards to converting this stuff from the RP format to this, but hopefully this is better than nothing.

Puck could feel Santana watching him as he looked through her toys, and he grabbed a vibrator at random. It didn't really matter much which one, any of them would work for what he had in mind.

It felt heavy in his hand as he made his way back over to Santana, and he placed it on the nightstand before crawling back up onto the mattress. Puck knelt by Santana's head and gently ran his fingers through her mussed up hair, pushing it out of her sweaty face before cupping her neck and wordlessly guiding his still rock hard cock into her mouth.

Santana hummed around Puck's length, any thoughts of Brittany pushed from her mind as Puck's cock was pushed down her throat. She had made the decision to ignore Brittany and her guilt this weekend for a reason; this weekend with Puck was theirs, and only theirs. Santana couldn't let thoughts of Brittany creep in like that and ruin the mood again.

So instead Santana stayed in the moment, focused on nothing but Puck's cock between her lips. She could taste herself on him and it just made him taste that much more delicious to her, but the position was a bit off and she had trouble getting as much of his shaft as she wanted in her mouth. Her hands were still tied, so Santana had to settle for letting Puck fuck her mouth himself. His pace was slow but deep, pushing almost his entire length down her throat and she kept gagging, saliva running down the side of her face.

"This isn't working," Puck mumbled to himself after a bit, finding the same problems as Santana. He swiftly flipped her over just so he could untie her hands from behind her back, only to turn her right back over and retie her hands together above her head.

" _Come on_ ," Santana whined as she pulled against the bindings, even though she knew it was pointless. She could still move her arms if wanted, but she wanted to stay the way Puck wanted her even more. It was hotter that way. Once he was done with her arms, Puck moved down to the foot of the bed and tied her ankles to either bedpost, spreading Santana's legs wide open for when he was ready for her pussy again. "Damn it, Puck."

Puck didn't say anything; just knelt by her head again and pushed his cockhead back into her mouth and she dutifully sucked his head. The new position allowed for Santana to angle herself a bit better, but she was still mostly powerless. If he still wanted to do most of the work it was fine with her, she was already exhausted.

Santana was so focused on trying to lick the underside of his shaft that she didn't even realize that Puck had grabbed the toy from the nightstand and was pressing it against her clit until she heard the distinctive buzzing and then felt the spark shooting all the way through her body.

"Fuck!" she screamed, though it was muffled by Puck's cock. Santana's entire body jolted against the toy, and she instinctively tried to close her legs, only to be reminded that they were tied open and she had no defense against the stimulation attack. "Puck, I'm too sensitive."

"You said you wanted to come," Puck reminded her, pressing the toy even harder against her clit. Her body was already trembling, but Puck couldn't tell if it was from the overstimulation or an attempt to get away from the vibrations.

Her blowjob was already getting sloppier the more she was shaking, and he had to cup the back of her head with his free hand to keep her in place. He canted his hips into her, the underside of his cock sliding along her tongue to hit the back of her throat in a steady pace. Santana gagged around Puck's thick meat, and his cock was a mess of spit and cum everytime he pulled it out of her mouth.

Santana tried to glare at him but her eyes could barely open considering her whole face was scrunched up. She could feel another orgasm approaching, but it was too fast, she was too sensitive. She pointlessly tried to move away from the stimulation again but her legs were still bound and Puck's knee was keeping her arms in place, and she was fucked.

When he finally loosened his hold on her head, Santana pulled away with a gasp. "Puck, please," she begged, her voice trembling, and as was becoming the usual, she wasn't sure what she was begging for.

"Come on, Santana, I know you can suck dick better than that," Puck chastised, rubbing the wand over Santana's clit as he spoke and guiding her head back to his cock. "I'm not gonna stop making you come until you can make m _e_ come, so stop blowing me like you're some freshman Cheerio, and step up your game."

Normally, getting three orgasms out of sex was Santana's idea of a great time, but not so much after that torture session, and definitely not so close together. Her clit felt sore and the sheets she'd soaked when she squirted were starting to become uncomfortable to lie in and she wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

But Puck was determined and something in Santana was equally determined to do this for him, so she tried to concentrate on getting him off. The faster she made him come, the faster she'd get that fucking vibrator away from her cunt, and with any luck, maybe it would keep her mind occupied.

So Santana craned her neck and started to actively participate in the blowjob as best she could, sticking her tongue out and swallowing around his head a couple of times. She hollowed out her cheeks and breathed through her nose, relaxing her throat just like how Puck taught her years ago, and helped him push in even further.

Focusing on Puck's dick worked for a little while, but not nearly long or good enough and soon Santana was trashing against the bed, another orgasm ripping through her. Her moans were muffled around Puck's cock and she could barely remember to keep breathing as she came over and over again against the wand.

"Puck, Puck, please, baby, I can't take much more, no more orgasms," she whined the minute her mouth was free of cock, but she knew it pointless. There was no reasoning with Puck once he got an idea in his head.

"But you begged me to let you come," Puck reminded Santana, slapping his cock against her pouty lips as she came down. The girl clearly wasn't in control of herself right now, and he was feeling a little bit too much teeth for his comfort. "Guess that's why they say you should be careful what you wish for, huh?"

Santana had never ever wanted to take a wish back as much she did in that moment. She could feel the telltale sign of tears starting, and she wasn't sure if it was from the overstimulation or the cock stuffed back into her mouth. The only thing she was sure of was the orgasm that was already starting to build before the previous one had even fully finished.

Even though part of her truly wanted it to stop, Santana couldn't deny the thrill it was giving her, or the fact that the arousal leaking from her cunt wasn't all just from the forced orgasms. If Santana was being totally honest, her sex life with Brittany had become kind of uncharacteristically ordinary lately, and though torturous, this was just what she need. _Puck_ was just what Santana needed so very badly. Puck made Santana feel more than Brittany had in ages.

Puck held the vibrator wand against her clit for another couple of minutes as she came once again, turning the power up a notch whenever it looked like Santana was getting used to it. But as much fun as it was, Puck was getting restless.

Placing the vibrator on the bed between Santana's legs so that it was still resting against her clit, Puck expertly maneuvered himself over so that his knees were on either side of Santana's head, his legs trapping her arms against the mattress. Once he was place, Puck stuffed his cock back into her mouth, thrusting down into her face as he leaned over her spread body so his own face was hovering over Santana's overworked quivering pussy.

He knew she was exhausted and overworked, but he also knew she could take a little bit more before it was truly too much. Puck knew Santana's body and her limits better than anyone did, and he'd never cross that line. He just wanted to show her just how much her body was capable of handling, and how much more fun it could be if she challenged herself sometimes.

Every muscle in Santana's body was tense and by her sixth, or maybe seventh orgasm, the only way to tell she was actually even coming was from the little spurts of cum she'd squirt out each time her pussy clenched. They were just little waves by now, barely even registering against the numbness.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Puck removed the wand from between Santana's legs and tossed it to the side. Her entire body slumped in relief beneath him and her jaw went slack around his cock. He gave her a minute to recover as he moved back to kneel beside her.

She still hadn't made him come, but Puck was getting tired and after so long, her mouth just wasn't doing it for him anymore. His dick was aching to be somewhere tighter. Plus, Santana was like actually crying and Puck was starting to feel bad because this was supposed to be hot and sexy and fun, and even though he knew she was probably mostly just crying out of frustration, that was neither hot or sexy or fun, so he could show her a little mercy.

"Are we done yet?" Santana panted, and Puck couldn't help but pick up on her typical uppity tone. Only Santana Lopez would still be a bitch in this situation.

"You know, you should really be careful about the way you talk to someone that just took pity on you, Lopez," Puck warned her, fisting his spit covered cock as he stared down at her. "But of course we're not done," Puck continued, leaning forward so he could smack his hard dick against Santana's face to remind her that she failed at her job. " _You_ might have come a billion times, but I still haven't come at all."

Santana pouted at his words and actually looked apologetic despite everything, and she tried to bring her bound hands down to stroke Puck's cock for him. "I'm sorry, babe."

But before she could grab hold, he was on the move. Getting off the bed, Puck freed Santana's ankles so he could tug her down the bed and away from the growing wet patch underneath her.

"Since you couldn't make me come with your mouth, I'm just gonna have to stick my dick somewhere else that might actually get the job done," Puck told her with a grin, gripping the base of his cock and teasingly running the tip through Santana's soaked and swollen pussy lips.

"Fuck," Santana cried at even the slightest touch of Puck's cock. "No fucking way are you sticking anything in my cunt right now," she hissed, and she absolutely meant it. She was all for some fun and submission, but her pussy was way too sensitive to take anything else right now, especially not a cock the size of Puck's.

Puck smirked at Santana's indignation, the girl reacting just as he knew she would. He smacked his hard cock against her wet pussy a few times before he stopped to circle the head around her throbbing clit; not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to drive her crazy.

"Does that mean you're offering me your ass, Lopez?" He felt Santana freeze, her eyes widening a bit at his words and his smirk only grew. It wasn't like Puck had never fucked Santana in the ass before - her ass was amazing, there was no way he wasn't hitting that - but she hadn't brought it up herself yet like she normally did and something told him it wasn't something she was used to anymore. And it just made him want it more. "Come on," he taunted, feeling her leg twitch and jerk against his thighs as he continued to circle her clit. "This cock needs inside you, so pick your hole."

Santana's first instinct was to say no - she knew Puck would respect that – but something in her didn't want to. She hadn't had anything but a slender finger or a small toy in her ass in over a year and a part of her was worried it would hurt, but Puck knew what he was doing and she knew she could trust him completely. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to give that hole to him again. He took her anal virginity years ago and even if he was being a bit of a frustrating and annoying dick today, he'd made her come harder than she ever has, so she figured he deserved another shot at her amazing ass.

"I haven't done much with Brittany, so you need to go slow and use lots of lube," she finally agreed, the pressure on her clit becoming too much for her. "It's in the drawer."

Puck was absolutely giddy at Santana's answer and immediately moved to get the needed supplies, finally giving Santana's pussy a real break. He grabbed the lube and rushed back to Santana's bed, finding she had already rolled over onto her stomach and had her ass in the air and ready.

"Fuck me, you have the best ass," Puck moaned as she palmed a cheek with one hand and reached up to grab a pillow with the other one. He shoved it underneath her hips to prop her up and raise her ass a bit more, making it easier for Puck to see her tight asshole.

It clenched under his gaze and she flinched on first contact, the lube cold against her skin. Puck just traced her hole at first, spreading the lube and allowing her to get used to the feeling before he started pushing his finger slowly into her.

Santana bit her lip and swallowed her moan as Puck pumped his finger in and out of her asshole. She was used to this. Puck's finger was thicker than Brittany's, but it still felt good; it wasn't until Puck teased his second finger that she really tensed up.

"Slow," she reminded him, even though she probably didn't have to. She was just nervous. Still, she felt his pace immediately slow and it made her feel better.

Puck listened and watched Santana's reactions as he fingered her asshole, waiting until he felt she was ready before adding the second digit again, slowly getting her stretched and ready for him. Santana kept tensing when he tried to pull out, and he rubbed her back soothing with his free hand when she did, since rubbing her clit like he'd normally do would probably do more damage than good.

"Relax, baby," he cooed, reaching for a little bit more lube to aid his actions.

Santana closed her eyes and tried to relax, focusing on the fingers trailing up and down her back instead of the ones stretching her hole. It didn't hurt yet, but she was waiting for it. But Puck was being beyond great and it was both amazing and comforting to see how quickly his entire demeanor and attitude with her changed the moment she showed true trepidation about something he was doing. It was like he slipped from fuck buddy mode to boyfriend mode in the blink of an eye and it just strengthened the trust she had already given him.

"Thank you," she sighed, and didn't care if he understood what she was thanking him for.

A few minutes later, Puck had added a third finger was able to slip inside Santana's back entrance with relative ease, though he knew even three fingers was nothing compared to his thick cock. When it came time to take position behind the bent over girl, Puck added even more lube to Santana's stretched hole and slathered a bunch over his slick shaft before he lined his cockhead up with its target.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, waiting until she nodded her head before he started to push inside. He went extra slow even with the extra lube helping, stopping anytime he felt Santana clench, until the head of his cock finally popped inside Santana's tight asshole, and _fuck_ , he could blow his load right there. " _Holy shit_."

Santana bit back her own expletives, but _holy shit_ was right. How the hell did she ever do this regularly with him? Only the head was inside her but already it hurt like hell. "Just wait," she begged him and he did. Puck was patient and helpful, keeping completely still behind her as Santana forced herself to relax and waited for the pain to pass like she knew it would. "Okay, I'm okay," she breathed tentatively a minute later, glancing back at the boy behind her and giving him a nod. "Go, but still slow."

Puck nodded back to her and slowly pushed his hips forward, watching as his thick shaft slowly disappeared into Santana's ass bit by bit. It was insanely tight, even tighter than he remembered, and it took all of his will power not to rush all the way into her. Instead, he kept rubbing her back and whispering soothing words of encouragement to her as she took more and more of his dick, until finally he bottomed out completely.

They moaned and sighed and cursed together, and Puck gave Santana another little bit to get adjusted before he started to pull back out just as slowly. It hurt, but it was really more discomfort than pain, even though it kinda felt like Puck's cock was tearing her in half. But he was mindful and steady, and helped Santana through it, and mercifully stopped before he pulled his entire dick out of her. With just his tip tucked inside, Santana felt Puck add even more lube so that he slid in easier the second time around.

Puck went just a little bit faster with each stroke, steadily building a pace until she started pushing her hips back to meet his pumping hips. Puck sighed in relief at Santana's actions, her movements letting him know the pain was finally easing and she was starting to enjoy it.

As much as he wanted to fuck her ass, there were a few moments there that he considered just pulling out and taking care of his erection himself because he really didn't want to hurt Santana. But Santana had told him to keep going, that as long as he went slow it would pass and by the tenth or so time, Puck was able to slide into Santana's ass fairly easily.

"You weren't kidding, babe," Puck finally teased, slowly starting to cant his hips into her. He was still going slowly compared to his normal speed, but his pace was steadily picking up the more Santana's hole stretched around his thick shaft. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you still had your ass cherry."

Santana huffed, a mixture of a laugh and a moan. "You took that sophomore year," she reminded, as if he could ever forever.

"Oh, I remember every second of it," Puck promised, and he really did. It had been his first time doing anal, too. He and Santana had a lot of firsts together, actually. "You doing okay, babe?" Puck asked a moment later, gently holding Santana's waist as he thrust into her. "How does it feel having a nice big dick in your ass again?"

"So good," Santana moaned, answering both questions as she rotated and bucked her hips against Puck's cock. Any trace of pain was gone and Santana just wanted more, more and more. "I missed you," she heard herself say before she could catch it. "I missed _this_ ," she quickly corrected herself, hoping Puck hadn't heard her slip up. "I missed your cock in my ass, my pussy, fucking all of my holes," she continued, because for some reason that felt like it was better for her to admit.

Puck had caught Santana's slip up, but he didn't know what to do with it. Santana had missed him. She didn't just miss _fucking_ him, she didn't just miss his cock pounding her, she missed _him_. And if Puck were being honest, he had missed Santana, too. There was no other girl like her in Lima, and he was starting to realize that he had missed being with her a lot more than he thought, and not just for the next level sex.

"I missed having my cock in you," Puck grunted as his hips started to pump into Santana faster after letting her take the lead for a bit. "Fucking every hole and pumping you full of cum. You're the biggest cockslut I've ever met, Lopez. Don't know how you lasted a year without it." Santana wondered, too.

Puck shifted and got to his feet, planting them on either side of Santana's body to give him a better angle to drop down into her on. His heavy balls slapped against her sensitive pussy with each thrust and it was driving Santana crazy, but she was just thankful he had brushed right over her mistake.

"I missed that, too," she whined. "Your cum inside me, I missed that feeling so fucking much." Santana could feel Puck moving faster and faster and she wouldn't be surprised if he came soon. She couldn't really blame him, he had been hard for what felt like forever and the tightness of her ass must feel amazing to him. She kept grinding against him and clenched around him, wanting to make this as good for him as he had made it for her. "I love being your cockslut, you fuck me so good, baby."

Puck ate up all of Santana's praise, knowing she meant every word of it. Some girls faked it, thinking he needed an ego stroking or something, but not Santana. Not only was Santana the type to tell you exact what you're doing wrong and how to do it better, but Puck just knew Santana, and he knew she was loving every second of this. She got off on the dirty talk as much as he did.

"You have the best ass, Lopez," Puck huffed out, palming one of her round ass cheeks before giving it a mild slap. Her tight hole clenched around his invading dick in response and the tingling in Puck's balls was starting to really intensify. This might be the longest boner Puck had ever experienced, but it was so worth it. "Fuck, I'm about to nut," he warned Santana, even though he knew she'd never protest him coming inside her; it was mostly a habit now, from all the other lame chicks that refused to let him nut in them. "You ready for a nice warm load in that ass?"

"God yes," Santana cried just as Puck's orgasm finally hit.

His hips jutted wildly a few more times before he buried his cock in deep and unloaded into Santana's ass with a loud moan. Puck's shaft throbbed against her tight walls as he sprayed them white, copious amounts of thick warm cum spilling into Santana's needy ass and filling her up, just like she liked it.

"How does that feel, baby?" Puck sighed as finished emptying himself, fingers digging into her hips as he release a few more spurts into her.

Santana sighed herself as warmth blossomed inside her, a tingling content feeling flowing through her veins and leaving her more satisfied than an orgasm would have. "I feel… perfect."

It probably wasn't something she should have admitted, but it was the truth and Santana was too sated to care. So instead of worrying about just how true it was, she slumped against the bed and let Puck's heavy but comforting weight collapse ontop of her; just breathing and being with him while he went soft inside her.


	10. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Puck try to wind down from their tiring day, but egos get the best of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated within a month :)
> 
> This chapter is more wrap up for the last couple as well as set up for the last couple. I think there's two, _maybe_ three, chapters left of this. Thing is though, I plan on taking a few things out and changing things up a bit, so it might take me longer than normal to get the next one up. But what is normal for me anymore, really? There's just a few things I really don't think fit with the direction this version of the story went in, so I want to do a bit of an overhaul with the last chunk of the story. Still going to end up in basically the same place, and I think most of the same beats will still be hit, just a bit differently.

Not long after, Santana reluctantly pushed Puck off of her so she could take a much needed shower to wash the sweat, cum and desperation off herself. Puck snuck in halfway through for a quick wash, but thankfully didn't stick around long enough to start anything. As much as Santana enjoyed shower sex, she was in no shape to handle it right now.

After leaving her alone to finish, Puck stripped her bed of her messy, cum stained sheets, amazed at the mess she'd made. It looked like Santana was sleeping with him again tonight. Not that Puck minded; he'd already gotten used to sleeping wrapped around the girl, as crazy as that sounded.

After throwing the dirty sheets into the washer, Puck went about taking care of dinner - opting to order some pizza instead of trying to make anything. He could hear Santana just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang, and after seeing it was one of the guys from the football team, Puck didn't even bother putting on any clothes. He just grabbed one of the pillows off the couch to cover his junk and opened the door with a cocky grin.

"Puckerman," the guy laughed with a shit eating grin, handing him the pizza box and then giving him a high five. "Who you got in there?"

As tempted as Puck was to brag about his weekend long fuckfest with the hottest girl in school, he knew Santana wouldn't appreciate it and he wanted to respect that for some reason. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said instead, giving his buddy some cash and a wink before he closed the door.

"Who was at the door?" he heard Santana ask as she descended the stairs.

"Ordered pizza," Puck yelled to her from the kitchen. "It's already in there. Figured we could just chill and recharge, maybe watch a movie. You can pick, as long as it's not some chick flick." Grabbing some plates and drinks from the kitchen, Puck made his way back into the living room, happy to see Santana was still as naked as he was.

She was already relaxing against the couch, hair still damp and skin still glistening a little bit from her shower. "Like I even own any chick flicks," she scoffed, though she definitely did. They were Brittany's second favorite, after animated Disney movies.

Puck gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it, but instead of calling her on it, he just grabbed them each a slice of pizza and dropped down on the couch beside her. Santana didn't think twice as she shifted and lifted her legs to place over his lap; grabbing her plate and turning the TV on to find something to watch on Netflix.

They ate and watched in silence, settling and melting into each other as they relaxed from the events of the day. They shifted and laid down once they were both done with the food; Santana's back against Puck's front as he spooned her smaller body with his.

The movie was just background noise to Puck, his attention instead focused solely on the girl in front of him. Santana was naked in his arms, her bare ass pressed against his cock, and he wasn't even thinking about sex. He didn't know what he was thinking, really, he was just... enjoying being with Santana. They had never really just hung out much like this before. Their relationship had always been about getting off, but something was shifting between them subtly, and Puck still wasn't sure what to make of it. He just knew he was tired of pretending something wasn't there.

The movie was halfway done and Santana had barely paid attention to any of it either, more interested in Puck's hand as she idly played with his fingers. It was so weird to think of all the amazing things they had made her feel just hours before. They were like magic.

She must have completely zoned out because she would have totally missed her phone buzzing if Puck hadn't nudged her and whispered about it into her ear. Santana reluctantly leaned forward and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, settling back into Puck's arms as she read her new texts from Brittany.

**Hey bby, I miss u & hope ur feeling better**

**Cant wait to see u Monday, xoxo**

The guilt Santana expected didn't come, but instead she felt a tinge of annoyance; irritated that her girlfriend had interrupted her time with Puck and burst the little bubble they had surrounded themselves with. They had less than a day left together like this, and she had decided earlier that she wasn't going to waste any of it thinking about Brittany anymore.

Puck read Brittany's messages over Santana's shoulder, waiting for her bi-hourly guilt riddled freak out that never came. Santana didn't even bother texting the blonde back, just rolled her eyes and tossed the phone back onto the table like it was a wrong number or something.

"You're not gonna answer her?" Puck questioned the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't matter right now," Santana said boldly, turning around in Puck's arms so they were chest to chest and nose to nose. She could feel his cock was half hard against her stomach, and it gave her the perfect topic to change to the subject with. "What would've happened if I didn't come? You know, earlier with Sam and Quinn, if I had won."

Puck's smug smirk was immediately infuriating. "Like there was any chance of that happening," he chuckled as he pulled her closer into his chest and kissed her head. "Come on, babe, you did great today, but you've never been able to control your orgasms - at least not with me. There was no way I was losing that bet."

Santana pulled away just enough to swat Puck and narrow her eyes at him. "I do not have bad self control; I just don't see the point in trying to control it. We can have multiple orgasms for a reason."

"Doesn't mean you have come as fast as Hudson," Puck teased her, though she wasn't _that_ bad.

"Asshole," she mumbled into his chest, playfully nipping at one of his nipples as payback.

Puck winced, but smiled into Santana's hair. "It's cool, I happen to like it when you come."

"Not like you would've lasted any longer if I was jerking you off," she retorted between light kisses to Puck's pecs. She wasn't looking to start something, she just felt like kissing him there, feeling his heart against her lips. "I bet I lasted longer than you would have."

"Did I just hear the word ' _bet_ ', Lopez?" Puck asked in amusement, brushing the hair out of Santana's face when she pulled back to raise a challenging eyebrow at him. This was the kind of thing he loved about Santana; she was the only girl he knew that would be so into the idea of some kind of sex bet. She was the only girl that totally got what Puck was about and could give as good as she got. "You seriously wanna have another bet?"

"Yeah," she answered simply, confidently, and with a shrug.

Puck laughed. "I don't think so, babe." He shook his head and dropped a condescending kiss to Santana's forehead. "You're an awful loser, almost as bad as Berry. I think one loss was embarrassing enough for you."

Santana just barely resisted the urge to try to knee Puck in the nuts. "Come on, you big baby," she whined, though her eyes were big and begging. "You can't challenge my self control and not prove your own. One more bet. I'll even let you pick what it is and what the winner gets."

"The Puckasaurus Sex has undeniable stamina, baby, you know this," he boasted, playfully slapping Santana's ass with his free hand. "But if you're determined to lose again, I suppose I could be up for proving it." Puck considered his options before settling on the most obvious choice. It wasn't fair, but whatever. "If you wanna see who has better control, the only way I can think of to prove that is to go at it at the same time and see who comes first."

"Your favorite number?" Santana guessed with a smirk.

"A good ol' 69ing session," Puck confirmed with a matching smirk. "First one to come loses and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser again."

Santana only has to consider his offer for a moment before she nods, nudging his chin with her forehead. "Okay, sounds fair. We'll do it first thing tomorrow so the winner has all day to collect."

"Nuh uh," Puck hummed, fingers scratching Santana's scalp. "It's now or never, babe."

"That's not fair!" Santana immediately cried. "It still feels like a fucking brush fire down there from that shit you pulled this afternoon."

Puck couldn't have looked like her cared less. "Boo hoo," he taunted and even booped her nose. He slipped out from between Santana and couch to hover over her instead. "That's the price you pay for losing the first bet. I'm being generous enough to offer you a rematch, seems fair you start with a disadvantage."

"You're an asshole," Santana groaned just as Puck wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. Her body obviously wasn't as tired as she thought, because she immediately arched into his mouth. "Ugh, fine," she relented, never one to back down from a challenge. Her fingers gripped the back of Puck's mohawk and she tugged his mouth away from her tit so she could kiss him roughly. "But _I'm_ on top."

Puck had absolutely no problem with that, and the two of them quickly rearranged themselves; Puck laying flat on his back while Santana mounted his face. She didn't wait for a countdown or starter's pistol, just leaned forward without the go ahead to wrap her lips around Puck's cock and started the race.

The second Puck felt Santana's plump lips encircle his cock, he was wrapping his arms around her ass and pulling her down onto his face. He didn't waste a second lapping at her slit, sucking her soft folds into his mouth while he reached up to dip a finger into her still stretched and sore asshole, tracing and poking it teasingly.

After years of fucking Santana, Puck knew just what to do to get her off, and while she was also a pro at getting him off, he also knew he had the advantage and there was _no way_ he was losing this. Not that there was _really_ gonna be any losers there, but his pride was at stake, so Puck wasn't messing around.

Looking to end this as quickly as possible, Puck abandoned Santana's folds and moved down to focus on her clit, latching onto the still aching nub and sucking, grazing it with his teeth as he started to spell out random letters with his tongue.

Santana's hips bucked down into Puck's face the second she felt his mouth on her clit, and for the first time ever, Santana was regretting teaching Puck that trick years ago; she never thought he'd have a reason to use it against her like this. Assshole.

She tried her best to ignore what Puck's mouth was doing and focus on her own. If Puck wasn't going to waste time, either was she. Santana took a few deep breaths before pushing his entire length down her throat, relaxing her muscles when she felt herself close to gagging on Puck's thick size. She swallowed around his dick and moaned, knowing the vibrations would go straight to his nutsack.

Puck's hips jolted up as Santana cupped his balls, forcing more of his cock down her throat. He moaned against her pussy at the feeling of her swallowing and vibrating around him. That bitch was pulling out all the stops - which, yeah, normally, would be amazing - but now, it just made him more determined to win.

With his finger still shallowly pumping in and out of her asshole, Puck rearranged his arm so he could slip his thumb in her cunt and assault her on all three fronts; his fingers working her holes while his tongue was focused on her clit.

He could feel Santana's thighs trembling on either side of his head and the moans around his cock felt less deliberate than the ones earlier, and Puck knew he was gaining the upper hand effortlessly.

Despite Puck's efforts having their desired effect, they also strengthened Santana's resolve. She pulled back and circled her tongue around the head of his cock, slurping up dribbles of precum leaking from his tip. Her fingers were tickling his balls teasingly as she sucked a little harder until she felt Puck's entire finger pop into her ass and she had to stop to whimper. That was _so_ not fair.

" _Fuck_ , okay, new rule," Santana hissed, making sure to still jerk Puck's cock while her mouth was busy. "No hands or fingers on and/or in each other's junks; we can only use our mouths. Deal?"

Puck couldn't help but smile against her Santana's wet flesh, knowing Santana was only making this rule because she was already close. Giving her clit a few more licks before reluctantly pulling away, Puck stilled his fingers inside of her.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, babe," he told her with a smirk, but carefully removed his digits anyway. "But whatever makes you feel better."

Puck dug his newly freed fingers into Santana's ass and pulled her back down over his face, leaving her clit alone for a bit while he focused on her slit. He alternated between eagerly licking through her folds and sucking on them, holding her hips in place when she started grinding down. Puck knew his entire face had to be covered in Santana's cum by now, but he didn't care - the price of victory and all that.

Santana cursed herself as her body betrayed her, her hips rolling and rocking into Puck's face without her consent, desperate for more friction. How the fuck could Puck _still_ get her this turned on after already making her come so many times? Santana was starting to think it was his super power or something.

"Fuck no," she whimpered to herself as she tried her best to concentrate on the cock in front of her instead of the dick behind her.

She licked and sucked and slurped but every few seconds she had to stop to collect herself. Santana was slowly coming to the realization that she was gonna lose. She knew Puck, he was just as stubborn as she was – sometimes even more, depending on the situation - and even though he was _clearly_ enjoying what she was doing, he was nowhere near as close as she was.

And when Puck's mouth moved back to her clit, Santana knew she was done for. It didn't take more than a minute of Puck's steadily increasing pressure before Santana completely abandoned his cock and just submitted to her body's needs; to the way Puck made her feel.

She dropped her head against his clenching thigh as she moaned and panted; her hand absently coming up to stroke up and down his spit covered and still rock hard cock as the heated coil in her belly expanded by the second until it finally burst.

Her orgasm was somehow small and powerful at the same time; short but no less muted despite the frequency. Santana's body trembled and thrashed against Puck's mouth as she came, humping his face until the waves of pleasure passed and she slowly started gaining control of her body again.

Puck held on to Santana tight as she came, not stopping his oral assault on her pussy, drawing it out for as long as possible until she finally collapsed weightlessly ontop of him. Her grip on his cock loosened significantly, and he could feel her heavy breathing against the inside of his thighs.

After a few last licks at Santana's cunt, Puck finally pulled away, dropping his head back against the couch cushion and grinning smugly up at the ceiling. "Aw, the sweet taste of victory," he teased, licking Santana's cum off his lips. "And your cunt."

Santana grunted a half-hearted, "Shut up." It sucked to lose, but was it really a loss if you get an orgasm out of it?

"Come on, Lopez," he chastised, giving Santana's ass a playful swat when her mouth hadn't gotten back to work yet. "Just because you know you lost doesn't mean you forfeit the rest of the game. Get that mouth back to work."

While he waited for Santana to get her head back into the game, Puck reached over to the table to pick up Santana's forgotten phone. He read over Brittany's message and contemplated a reply while he started pumping a finger from his free hand into Santana's wet hole again to distract her just a little.

"Give it a break," Santana was quick to whine, trying to pull her hips away from Puck's probing finger as she cupped his heavy balls with her own hand.

Puck rolled his eyes but ultimately did as she requested, removing his finger and leaving her pussy alone as she got to work on getting him off. He licked his lips again, his eyes glued to her wet pussy, practically begging to be played with, but he eventually tore his gaze away and looked back at her phone. Brittany's lovey dovey message was still flashing back at him and he just couldn't help himself.

 **Sry Britt** , he read aloud as he typed, making sure Santana heard him over the wet slurping sound her mouth was making. **Santana cant text back rn, shes 2 busy sucking my cock :)**

Puck yelped when Santana pinched his nutsack in warning, but she otherwise didn't seem to be bothered by his antics, probably because she knew he'd never actually send it.

Just as he was snooping through her pictures via picture attachment to see if she had saved any of the ones he'd recently sent her, his orgasm blindsided him. One second his balls were just tickling and the next he was exploding, unloading streams of thick cum into Santana's waiting mouth.

His orgasm took Santana by surprise too, and she was barely able to keep most of Puck's load in her mouth as she worked to gulp down as much of his salty cum as fast as she could. Anything she missed, she scooped up with her finger and slurped down, not wanting to miss a drop.

"Whoops," she heard from behind her, and immediately paused from cleaning her mess up to look back over her shoulder.

"What?" Santana asked warily, the loss of the bet suddenly the least of her worries. A 'whoops' in this situation was never good.

Puck's gaze moved from the phone to Santana and back again, and he sent her a sheepish grin as he collapsed back against the couch. "I think I might have just accidentally sent that text to Brittany."

"You did _what_?" Santana screeched, scrambling up and around so she could snatch her phone out of Puck's hand and check for herself. One look at the screen and her stomach dropped her feet; he had.

"Hey, at least none of those pictures of us fucking sent too," Puck pointed out helpfully, only feeling a tiny bit guilty. It really had been an accident, his finger must have slipped when his orgasm snuck up on him, but Brittany wasn't _his_ girlfriend, and Santana didn't seem to give a shit about her ten minutes ago when she first texted, so whatever. "I totally knew you'd save those, by the way."

Santana was just about to scold him when her phone buzzed in her hand and Brittany's picture flashed on screen. As freaked out as she was, she didn't waste a second accepting the call.

"H-Hey, baby," she stuttered out, sending Puck a warning glare when she felt his hand on her thigh. "Yeah, sorry, that was just Puck being an asshole." Well, that was almost a little bit true. "Of course not, baby, don't be silly. Like I'd ever let that thing anywhere near me." That _thing_ was just to her left, covered in her spit.

Puck gave her a look that said _oh really?_ and nudged her with his knee. "You've still got some of my cum on your- _Ow_!" he yelped through a laugh, Santana's elbow connecting with his half hard dick.

He got the hint and kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself as Santana spent another five minutes reassuring Brittany that she definitely did not just have Puck's cock in her mouth, until she finally started wrapping it up.

"I know, Britts, I love you, too," Santana sighed, and she meant it. She did love Brittany, and yet… It was complicated. She licked her lips and could still taste Puck's jizz on them. "See you, Monday. Okay, bye, baby." She waited until Brittany had hung up before she disconnected and tossed the phone back onto the table and slumped back against Puck. "That was way too close. Good thing she's so understanding. "

" _Understanding_ ," Puck repeated with a barely concealed scoff. "That's one word for her." Santana rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't scold him for it. "Relax, babe, she bought it, right? Don't stress over it."

"I'm not," Santana replied truthfully, and that was the problem. All she had been stressing over was being caught, and now that she knew she wasn't, she didn't care. She kind of hated that it was getting easier and easier to not feel guilty for cheating on Brittany. But that was a problem for Monday, so she pushed it and all other thoughts of her girlfriend away. "Come on," she sighed, groaning as she stood up on sore and shaky legs. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." She didn't want tomorrow to come, but she was more than done for the day.

Puck accepted the outstretched hand and let Santana pull him to his feet. "You go on; I'll clean up down here and be right up."

"Your room?" Santana asked to be sure and pulled Puck into a kiss after he nodded. "Don't be too long." As tired as she was, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to sleep until he was in bed beside her.

Puck promised he wouldn't and waited until Santana had disappeared up the stairs before he started cleaning up the living room; turning off the TV and bringing their dirty dishes and left over pizza into the kitchen.

Once he was done, he turned off all the lights and locked the door before heading up to his room. Santana was under the covers when Puck slipped into bed beside her, and he had assumed she was asleep before she shuffled over and curled into his side to lay her head on his chest.

Puck settled comfortably against Santana; wrapping one arm around her as he reached for his phone with the other. He quickly wrote out a text and sent it to Finn before turning it off and placing it back on his nightstand.

"Who're you texting?" Santana mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Just getting tomorrow set up," Puck answered with a soft smile, knowing Santana was probably going to enjoy his victory more than he would. "Get some rest, baby, you're gonna need it."


	11. Making Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their weekend together starts coming to a close, Puck invites Finn over so they can really go out with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long, but I did warn you that this chapter would probably take forever to be posted. I had to completely rework this from how it played out in the RP, while still making sure it was able to set up the last chapter in much the same way. Not sure I totally succeeded in my goal, but you can be the judge of that. 
> 
> There's only one more chapter after this, and then probably an epilogue.

Puck woke up wrapped around Santana once again, but it felt weirdly normal this time. He didn't understand how he could get so used to this feeling so quickly, but he tried not to question it. Whatever it was between him and Santana, it was good, and there was no point trying to figure out the how or the why; they just were, and that was enough for him. At least for now.

He kept Santana against him as he blindly reached for his phone and checked his missed texts, smirking tiredly as he read Finn's enthusiastic acceptance of his offer. Typing out a quick reply that he'd text him the details later, Puck tossed his phone away again and focused his attention on the girl in his arms.

Puck found himself just looking at her for a moment, taking in the soft features of Santana's relaxed face as she slept peacefully. He was so used to seeing that face glaring or smirking or frowning or coming, it was almost strange to see her like this. He'd never really taken the time to appreciate the view, and this morning might be his last chance.

"Mmmm, morning," Santana mumbled with her eyes still closed, the feeling of Puck's fingers against her cheek waking her up.

"Hey, you," Puck replied back with the same smile. "Sleep well?" Santana hummed her affirmative answer and snuggled further into Puck, her thigh brushing against his morning wood. "Ugh, you know, this was the third night in a row I've slept in the same bed as you, which makes this is the third morning in row I  _haven't_  woken up to you sucking my dick. What is even the point of sharing a bed with a chick if you don't get head first thing in the morning?"

Santana huffed out a soft laugh and shook her head as she gently pinched Puck's side. "Life isn't a porno, Puckerman," she teased, finally facing the sunlight and opening her eyes to take in the boy's face. Not a bad thing to see first thing in the morning, she'd admit; to herself at least.

"This weekend has said otherwise," Puck teased right back, a hand running along Santana's spine. "I'm pretty sure everything about the past few days have come straight out of a movie I watched once."

She couldn't really argue that. "Was there a shower sex scene in this movie, then?"

Puck's eyes lit up and his cock jumped in excitement. "Well there is  _now_ ," he grinned, pulling Santana's body ontop of his just so he could roll them both over and off the bed quickly.

 

*

 

After the most satisfying shower in the history of the world, Puck grabbed his phone and some lube for later and headed downstairs while Santana finished doing whatever it was that took girls an hour longer to get ready.

He was just sitting down at the kitchen table with his breakfast when Santana finally joined him. "Coffee's on, and there's some pancakes if you want them."

"Ohh, I've been craving pancakes since you ruined the ones I was making Friday night," she replied as she headed straight for them.

" _You_ ruined them," Puck scoffed around a bite, fork in one hand, phone in the other. He was so engrossed with texting Finn that he didn't even notice Santana was joining him until he felt her nudging him back with her hip so she could settle across his lap.

"Finn again?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee, nodding towards the phone. When Puck didn't move it out of her eyesight, she figured he didn't mind her reading along. "He's coming over?"

Puck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I get to collect on my second win, remember?"

"Ah," is all Santana said with a nod, biting her lip before focusing on her breakfast.

"What, is that not okay?" Puck asked as he picked up on her not at all subtle reaction. He had assumed Santana would be as stoked as he was. "Since when is Santana Lopez not up for being double stuffed?"

"It's not that," she was quick to assure, because it wasn't. Santana wasn't against being the caramel filling in a Puck and Finn sandwich – that had actually been a fantasy of hers for years – it was just the timing. "It's just… It's our last day together, last day of just  _us_. Not sure if I want you to have to share me, is all."

Puck nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss against Santana's shoulder. "I know, and we're gonna enjoy it," he reassured her with a squeeze of her hip. "Finn won't be over for long, I promise, but it  _is_  our last day, and I wanted to do something special; a little throwback. Would our weekend  _really_  be complete without it?"

Santana couldn't stop the grin from tugging at her lips; he had a point there. She couldn't count the number of threesomes she's had with Puck and sure, there was the thing with Sam, but she only got to give him a blowjob, so that barely even counted. It really would make this nostalgia fueled weekend fuckfest complete.

She briefly considered suggesting Puck invite Sam over instead of involving a new person in their secret, but she decided against it. They've already been there and done that, and the Rachel Berry of it all pretty much guaranteed Finn would be as motivated to keep his trap shut as she was.

Plus, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't have a bit of a thing for the guy since they slept together sophomore year; he wasn't great in the sack by any means back then, but something about the way he never gave into her again afterwards had made her want him a little bit more. She wouldn't mind a round two with him.

"Okay, yeah, Finn can come over," Santana relented with a nod, though the grin on her face showed more excitement than her tone did. "But he only gets to stay for an hour."

"Hudson definitely won't need an hour," Puck replied with a laugh before texting his friend to confirm the details.

With that set up, Puck and Santana enjoyed the rest of their breakfast; sharing sweet sticky kisses between bites. It was nice and normal and domestic, and Santana felt a pang of regret knowing they won't get to have breakfast like this tomorrow morning, or ever again, probably. She shouldn't have felt as bad about that as she did, but she had accepted that she couldn't control her feelings.

"What time is Finn coming over?" she asked once they'd both cleared their plates.

Puck double checked his best friend's reply. "Said he can be here around noon," he confirmed, clicking out of his messages and navigating to his pictures. "And speaking of Finn's arrival, all that talk about living out porn scenes earlier got me thinking, and well…" Clicking on the photo he was looking for, Puck turned his phone so Santana could see.

"For fuck sake," she couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Puck wanted her to do. The picture was of a naked woman on her knees in the entry way of some shitty apartment; her ass in air and a crude inviting message written on her asscheeks in marker. "Are you serious?"

Puck grinned and wiggled his eyebrows again. "Come on, you can't tell me that's not hot," he insisted, hand smacking her ass lightly. "Imagine that being the first thing Finn saw when he walked in the door?" Sure, there was a chance the guy might come in his pants on sight, but it'd still be awesome.

Santana considered it, and Puck wasn't wrong. "Fine," she gave in again with a smile. "But you're not writing anything on my ass."

Puck looked disappointed, but didn't push her. He just smiled at Santana and reached up to give her an appreciative kiss on the lips.

 

*

 

A couple of hours later, Santana found herself getting in position on her hands and knees just outside their front door to wait for Finn. The things she let that boy talk her into, she swore.

She could see Puck waiting just inside the kitchen entrance, a huge grin on his face as he held his phone up to start recording the second his buddy walked in the door; if they were going to act out a ridiculous porn scenario, Santana figured she might as well let Puck record it for prosperity.

As Santana heard Finn pull up in the driveway, she suddenly realized she wasn't sure how much information Puck had given him; how much of a clue he had on what he was about to walk in on.

Before she could ask Puck, there was a knock at the door. "It's unlocked, come in!" he shouted to his friend before directing an absolutely elated grin at Santana. " _Action_ , sweet cheeks!"

  

Finn Hudson wasn't sure what he expected to walk in on after all of Puck's excited texts, but finding Santana Lopez naked, ass and pussy in the air like she was waiting just for him, definitely wasn't it. He knew his best friend had been fucking his step sister all weekend and was inviting him over to join the fun for a bit, but that really hadn't prepared him for this greeting.

"Uh…" He stared at Santana with wide eyes, and just barely heard the door closing behind him as he tried to process the amazing image in front of him; his dick functioning faster than his brain was at the moment. "Wha-What… What's happening? What do I-"

"You get in there, Hudson!" Puck encouraged him from his vantage point in the kitchen. "In any hole you want. Santana's been waiting for you, haven't you, babe?"

It wasn't totally untrue, and Santana was nothing if not committed to any role she decided to play. "I have," she confirmed, slipping into her best porn star voice. "I've been waiting here for you all morning. My pussy needs you  _so bad_ , Finn."

Santana winked at Puck before she glanced over her shoulder to take in the tall boy's reaction. He had the same stupid gaping mouth and bulging eyes Sam had when he walked in on them at the party the other night, and shit, she'd almost forgotten how easy it was to get the upper hand on boys like Finn.

"You heard the lady, dude," Puck egged him on again, glancing at the view on his phone. "Give her what she wants." He watched through his screen as Finn stood there for another minute or two before his brain finally kicked in and he realized just how amazing and rare the opportunity in front of him was.

Puck could practically see it dawning on his face; his eyes narrowed and that signature Finn Hudson dopey grin appeared on his lips as his hands made quick work of undoing his belt. He looked like he was considering just dropping to his knees and sliding in right there in front of the doorway – Puck knew he would have if he were Finn – but instead he squeezed her hip and nodded towards to the living room off to the right.

"Come on, on the carpet, at least," Finn suggested, getting his pants and boxers off as he followed Santana's crawling form into the other room. "That's better," he decided, then knelt behind her to let his hands wander before guiding his already hard cock into Santana's cunt without anymore preamble.

Santana sucked in a breath as Finn filled her, the boy barely giving her a moment to adjust before he was pumping into her. It felt weird getting fucked by another guy after being attached to Puck at the junk all weekend; Finn wasn't that far off from him in terms of length, but he wasn't nearly as thick as Puck – nobody was, in Santana's experience – and his thrusts were sloppy in comparison, though much better than she remembered them being the last time.

"Someone's been practicing," Santana voiced proudly, rolling her hips against Finn's thrusts as she caught Puck moving closer out of the corner of her eye. "Can't imagine Berry being able to take that thing, though."

"Can we please not talk about Rachel?"

"Yeah, let's talk about Brittany instead," Puck suggested, rounding the pair to get in as many angles as possible. He ignored the glare Santana sent his way. "She's way hotter."

Finn grunted out a half-hearted protest at Puck's kinda insult about his girlfriend, but he wasn't exactly in a position to be trying to defend her honor at the moment, so he left it at that and focused on the girl he was fucking.

Part of him did want to ask about Brittany, though; ask Santana how she could cheat on such a sweet girl; why she even wanted to. Finn knew why  _he_  was cheating on Rachel, but what had caused Santana to do this?

And last time Finn checked, Santana was a lesbian, but fucking Puck all weekend and now letting him stick his dick in her didn't really seem like things a lesbian would do, so Finn was confused. But it was whatever, really, he learned after the whole outing thing that what Santana did with her personal life wasn't any of his business – unless she invited him over to fuck her, anyways – so he kept his questions to himself.

Puck continued circling and recording Finn and Santana fucking, trying to ignore the weird feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, just unfamiliar; he'd only ever derived pride and pleasure from watching one of his buddies stick it in Santana, so this was new. It hadn't been there when he watched her blowing Sam the other night.

But he decided to take a page from Santana's book and ignore it for now, and focus on the show in front of him instead. His eyes kept drifting from his screen to the live action, and then back again, his grin growing a bit more the harder Finn's thrusts got.

"Atta boy, Hudson!" he cheered his best friend on. "Give it to her _good_."

Finn might not be nearly as experienced or skilled as Puck was, but what he lacked in both, he made up for in determination and desire. Despite his whole thing with Rachel, Puck knew Finn had always carried a special something for Santana since he lost his virginity to her years ago, and he'd been dying for this second chance ever since, but Rachel had always been in the way.

Puck had countless sexy exploits to share with his teammates, but the ones involving Santana were always Finn's favorite to hear; he always leaned in closer and asked for more details when his stories involved her. It was part of the reason her digs always got under his skin so much, and why he reacted the way he did that day in the hallway. The more complicated and tumultuous their relationship got, the more Finn wanted to fuck her, and the years of confusing sexual frustration was starting to show in how roughly he was fucking her.

"Ugh,  _fuck_ , Finnocence," Santana moaned, her head thrown back so Finn could grab a fist full of hair and pull. She hadn't expected Finn to be rough, but she was definitely not complaining.

Puck immediately moved to the front to get a nice shot of Santana's blissed out face and the way her fake tits were jiggling with each thrust. "Damn, Lopez, you are  _loving_  this."

Santana  _was_  loving it, Finn's cock felt amazing as it pounded her snatch, but she loved it in a different way than she loved Puck-  _loved fucking Puck_. Everything about fucking Finn felt different than fucking Puck, like in the way fucking Brittany eventually started to feel different than fucking boys had.

But before she could give  _that_  too much thought, Santana pushed that to the side like every other confusing feeling that has plagued her this weekend and chalked it up to the difference in skill level for now. It was just one more thing to add to the list of shit she'd have to deal with later; a list that was getting really fucking long.

"Can I really fuck her ass?' Finn huffed a moment later, breaking Santana from her thoughts. She didn't miss the fact that his question was directed at Puck and not her; something she'd be offended by if it didn't turn her on for some reason.

Puck's eyes lit up as he let out a gleeful laugh. " _Fuck yeah_ , man!" he assured him enthusiastically, knowing that was something Finn had been dying to try. And how appropriate that Santana's ass would be the first Finn fucked. "Why do you think I invited you over? Can't double stuff her without filling both her holes, right?" Santana whimper-moaned at Puck's promising words and squeezed her cunt walls around Finn's invading cock in anticipation. "But start getting her ready, I'll let you test drive it solo first."

"You'll  _let_  him?" Santana managed to scoff. She barely minded, but  _still_.

Puck looked past his phone to give her a smug teasing grin. "You may be reaping most of the benefits, but don't forget who's cashing in on their victory here, babe." Santana rolled her eyes, but that probably had more to do with the thumb that had popped into her asshole than Puck's words. "Besides, I'm the director."

"Then would you please  _direct_  your boy to some goddamn lube?"

Puck laughed and gave her a quick smooch on the cheek. "Sure thing, babe," he grinned, taking a brief break from filming so he could get the lube he brought down earlier. He grabbed it quickly and tossed it to Finn. "Use some of that before you stick anything else in her, big guy. Be generous."

Finn caught it and spread it, not totally confident in what he was doing, but figuring Santana wouldn't hesitate to let him know if he was doing something wrong. His finger slid in much easier after that, so Finn could only assume he was on the right track.

He kept fucking her pussy while he stretched her, and listened to Puck as he told him when to add more fingers and how to tell she was ready. Once he was able to work a third finger into Santana's ass with ease, Puck said he was good to go.

Carefully removing his fingers, Finn gave Santana's snatch a few more pumps before he pulled out, stopping her orgasm in its tracks. Even though his shaft was already covered in her slick cunt juices, he smeared more lube all over his cock and Santana's stretched hole for good measure, making sure they were both as slippery as possible before he tossed it aside.

Finn contemplated changing positions, but figured Santana's current one gave him the best access. Getting up onto his feet behind Santana, Finn gripped his base and guided the round head of his cock toward Santana's asshole. He watched as it clenched in anticipation, instinctively resisting as his tip pressed against it.

"Relax, baby," Puck cooed from in front of her, as Finn reached under himself to palm Santana's ass cheeks and spread them wider for himself. "Rub her clit, dude, it'll help her relax."

Puck's words and general presence calmed Santana, and she grabbed for his hand to squeeze as the head of Finn's cock started to push against her back entrance. She knew if she could handle Puck's dick in her ass yesterday that Finn's shouldn't be a problem, but she still wasn't used to anal sex anymore, and Finn was bound to be a bit sloppy on his first try.

Finn waited as he rubbed Santana, until finally he felt her asshole relax against his cock head and he started to slowly push in without warning, releasing a low moan as Santana's ass immediately tightened like a vice grip around his intruding cock. "Holy shit, you're so tight."

He wasn't even fully inside her yet, but Finn already knew Santana's ass was by far the best thing he's ever had his cock in – not that there was a particularly long list. Even with all the lube he'd lathered on both of them, Santana's walls clung to his shaft, hugging and squeezing tightly as he slowly pushed more of it inside.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," Santana mumbled to herself as Finn finally bottomed out, clenching around his cock to hold it in place before he even thought about starting to pull out too soon. "Stay," she voiced, just in case he didn't get the message. "Just… stay, lemme just…"

Finn did as Santana asked, still teasing her clit and holding his position while she adjusted to the intrusion. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't taking everything in him not to blow his load already, but thankfully he'd reached a point where thinking of the mailman actually worked, and by the time he felt Santana finally loosen around him, his balls were still full.

Santana winced as Finn started pulling out, her face staying pained through the first dozen or so pumps until the pleasure finally came as Finn found his rhythm.

"Atta girl, Lopez," Puck cooed, his fingers now tangled in her hair. Santana just moaned something unintelligible and threw her head back, so his camera could zoom in on her tits swinging beneath her. It was a great view until Finn pushed her flat against the carpet, still crouched above her, to start dropping down heavily into her.

"Oh _, fuck_!"

"Wait, shit, lemme get this action," Puck mumbled mostly to himself, reluctantly abandoning Santana to move around them and film their fucking from the back. He felt kinda creepy hovering around and shoving his phone places, but getting a perfect view of Finn's big cock disappearing in and out of Santana's tight asshole was worth it. "That's so fucking hot," Puck told them with delight, zooming his camera into where Finn was splitting her hole open, her pussy practically leaking her arousal. "You're loving this, aren't you, baby?"

That weird feeling Puck was struggling with was still there, but a bit muted now. It felt a bit less weird , watching it through this lens, from this angle; it just felt like he was watching porn. A porno starring his ex-girlfriend that he maybe, probably, definitely, still had feelings for, but  _still_. Noah Puckerman knew how to appreciate good porn, and nothing was hotter to him than Santana getting off, even if _he_  wasn't the one getting her off.

"Mm, fuck yes," Santana moaned her answer, wishing Puck would come back up to be with her. She would love to suck his cock right about now.

Puck chuckled, hearing the slight whininess in Santana's voice. "What about you, Hudson? Is Santana's ass everything you thought it'd be?"

"So much better!" Finn practically shouted, like if he didn't yell out his answer in a rush the words would get lost in his throat. "I think she's gonna come soon. Are you gonna come soon?"

Santana nodded her head against the carpet, slipping a hand underneath her body to rub her abandoned clit furiously. Her orgasm had been building since before Finn even walked in the door, and she was sure her thighs must be soaked.

"Don't stop," she begged, even though she knew he wouldn't dare. "Please don't stop, I'm so… I'm gonna…  _fuck!_ "

Santana came hard, moaning a name that didn't belong to the boy whose cock her ass had in a vice grip. Her back went rigid and her thighs trembled as her orgasm swept through her body, a sharp pleasure zapping all her nerves before a pleasurable calm flowed through her.

She went limp against the carpet as she came down, unaware of what just happened until she heard Puck laugh; "Dude, you totally just made her squirt."

"I made her  _what_?" Finn asked in confusion as he carefully pulled out of her ass. He hadn't come himself yet – which he was pretty damn proud of – but he didn't think she'd want him to continue right now.

Puck pointed to the small dark patch of carpet between Santana's legs. "You made her squirt when she came."

"Oh." Finn clearly didn't know what that meant. "Is that normal?" he asked Puck, then looked to Santana. "Is that  _bad_?"

"It's  _awesome_ , man!" Puck cheered, giving his friend a high five. "It means you made her come really fucking hard. Only  _I've_  been able to make her do that before." Any saltiness Puck might have felt about that exclusive club expanding was overshadowed by pride for his best friend. He felt like a proud coach, like he imagined Mr. Schue must feel when they won competitions.

Finn grinned his signature goofy grin again. "Really?" he questioned, eyes lit up and chest puffed out. He looked at the puddle of Santana's cum on the carpet, and then up at where she was still hiding her face. "What about Brittany?"

"Brittany doesn't make her come that hard," he told his friend smugly, bringing his phone up and turning it around to record himself. "Even  _Finn_  makes Santana come harder than Brittany does!" Puck tells the camera with glee before he shoots the other boy a look. "No offense."

"Would you shut up?" Santana groaned, finally turning to the face the two boys. She was embarrassed and a little ashamed by her body's reaction to Finn, and she  _should_  be mad at Puck for getting such a sick enjoyment out of it, but she's not. Puck was only telling the truth, after all.

Puck dropped the phone and sent Santana a smile. "Only if you shut me up."

Santana rolled her eyes fondly and pushed herself up on unsteady legs. "Come on then," she said, affectionately tugging on his mohawk lightly as she walked past him and towards the couch.

Puck shoved his phone into Finn's hands and told him to play camera man before he scrambled to his feet and got to the couch before Santana did. He plopped down, his cock already hard after watching Finn assfuck Santana, and licked his lips as Santana braced herself on his shoulders so she could straddle his lap.

"Fuck, babe," Puck moaned as Santana lined herself up and sank down on his cock, easily taking his massive size in one go. Her pussy was extra slick and warm, and he could swear he could feel the remnants of her orgasm around his dick still.

Puck let Santana ride him at her own pace for a bit, fingers digging into her ass as she rocked back and forth on his lap. "You feel so good, baby," she moaned, pressing her chest against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

It felt weird and almost clingy, like Santana was trying to prove something to Puck after fucking Finn and coming like she did. He didn't know what – and neither did she – but Puck went with it. He never was one to look a gift pussy in the mouth, or however that saying went. Still, it felt a little too intimate in their present company, so Puck wanted to change it up.

"You filming, Hudson?" Puck asked his buddy as he started to shimmy down the couch until his ass was hanging off the edge.

Finn, one hand around his throbbing cock and the other holding Puck's phone up, nodded his head and stepped forward, kneeling in front of the couch to get as close as possible.

Once Finn was in position, Puck moved his hands from Santana's ass up to her arms, gripping her biceps and hoisting her tiny body up so she was crouching above him instead of kneeling, then started to thrust into her, taking control.

Santana had other things in mind, though. She wiggled her arms out of Puck's grip and planted her palms flat against his muscular pecs, balancing herself as she rode Puck's cock; her slick wet pussy easily sliding up and down his length as he just laid back and watched her.

Puck could see the concentration on Santana's screwed up face, and he couldn't help but wonder what was running through her head right now. Finn's involvement was clearly having an affect on her and for the first time in days, Puck really didn't know what Santana was feeling.

"You ready, Tana?" he asked her after awhile, hands finding her hips again as his eyes drifted over to where Finn was still furiously stroking his cock. He reached one hand back to press a finger against her still stretched back hole. "You really think you can take both of us?"

Regardless of what confusing emotions she was trying to suppress, or maybe  _because_  of exactly that, in that moment, Santana couldn't remember ever wanting anything more. "God yes," she moaned, hips rocking and rolling against Puck. She looked back at Finn and reached out for him. " _Please_."

Finn immediately jumped into action, leaving the phone propped up and recording on the coffee table as he took his place. There was a bit of fumbling to find the best angle to work with, but with a little help from Puck, it wasn't long before Finn was able to pop his cock back into Santana's used ass and successfully double stuff her.

"Oh my god," Finn groaned, possibly even louder than Santana, at how snug a fit it was. "Your ass is even tighter than before."

It wasn't until one of them started to move that Finn realized he could actually feel Puck's cock though the thin layer separating them inside of Santana, and wow, did that feel weird and totally  _awesome_.

There was more fumbling and slipping and struggling as the three of them tried to work together to find the best position for all of them, but once they were settled in and the boys found a rhythm that worked, Santana was in heaven.

It wasn't the first time she'd two cocks in her, not by a long shot, but it felt like it'd been ages; Santana had almost forgotten how fucking euphoric it felt. She leaned her head against Puck's shoulder, biting down on the skin as she tried to keep her moans down.

"Oh my god, you're both so fucking huge," she cried, her words muffled. Puck and Finn were easily the biggest combination Santana ever taken at the same time, and it felt like they were tearing her apart in the most pleasurable way.

After a couple of minutes, when she had gotten used to the stretching in both holes, Santana started to move herself against the boys. It'd been a long time, but it was all coming back to her like it was riding a bike; she'd grind down on Puck before arching and pushing up against Finn, expertly fucking herself on both cocks.

"Are you sure this feels good?" Finn asked behind her, his huge hands on her shoulders as Puck still held on to her hips. It felt amazing to  _him_ , but he couldn't believe Santana could take both their cocks the way she was, let alone that it could possibly be at all comfortable.

"Yes,  _fuck yes_ ," she quickly moaned, and  _holy fuck_  did it ever. It felt _so_  good, she was pretty sure that the orgasm that was building up would be the strongest one she'd ever had; which wasn't an easy feat after this weekend. She could already feel her legs quivering and body jerking between their hard bodies. "Harder.  _Harder!_  Please, fuck me harder."

Tightening his hold around Santana's body, Puck tried his best to thrust up into her faster, but it was kind of hard for him to do much of anything at his angle, not with Finn's own powerful thrusts continuously weighing her down. For the most part, Puck could only just hold on and let the other two do most of the work, occasionally getting a few short jabs in himself.

"You feel so fucking tight, baby," Puck moaned into Santana's chest, pulling her closer to him the harder Finn was pumping into her. As full as he knew Santana must have felt, he was feeling it too. Finn's cock in her ass made Santana's cunt feel even tighter than normal, and the way her walls clutched his dick made his balls tingle. He always came so much faster than normal when he was double teaming someone, and he wasn't going to be far behind Santana; he assumed Finn wouldn't be either.

Finn huffed and puffed behind Santana, his thrusts getting sloppier by the moment. "Are you guys close?" he grunted, confirming Puck's suspicion. "'Cause I'm trying to think of the mailman here, but I don't think it's gonna work much longer."

"I'm so fucking close," Santana promised around her own moan, and Puck nodded in agreement.

"Thank God," he sighed, grip loosening on the girl's shoulders. "Okay, okay, what do I do when I, you know, when I come? Do it on your back? Is that okay? Or do I aim somewhere else?" It only just now occurred to him that he wasn't using a condom, and neither was Puck.

Santana almost laughed at Finn's earnestness. "Oh Finnocence." She reached back to grab his neck and pull him closer, turning her head to whisper in his ear; "I want you to come inside me. Fill me up with cum until I'm  _full_."

That, of course, was all it took to push Finn over the edge. It was just two more sharp thrusts before he was burying his entire length inside her ass and letting go; Finn's hips jerking as a warm heavy load of cum gushed out of him and into Santana's waiting ass, setting off her own orgasm.

She tensed between them, a high pitched scream leaving her plump lips as her orgasm hit her in waves. She could feel her entire body try to lift itself off of Puck, but with Finn's heavy body on top of her she couldn't move and she kept convulsing against Puck's chest. She could see little stars in the corner of her eyes as she squirted once again when the peak of her orgasm hit, a harsh jet of clear liquid cum spraying out of her cunt around Puck's cock and completely soaking his lap.

It felt like she just kept coming and coming, like her body was taken over by pleasure for minutes before she finally felt herself coming down. She collapsed against Puck with a whimper, her body still twitching and buzzing.

Puck's eyes rolled back as he felt both Santana and Finn coming, his own orgasm fast approaching. He hugged Santana tight against him as Finn finished filling her up, the combination of her pussy throbbing around his dick, and the warmth of Finn's load flooding her insides finally pushing him over the edge, too.

"Here's another load, baby," Puck grunted into Santana's ear as he started to come himself, fingers sprawled along her back. "Take it, Tana, that's a girl, take it, baby." Puck's hips jerked upward around every spurt of cum he shot into Santana's pussy; everything feeling so warm and wet and amazing.

Once he'd finally emptied his jizz into Santana, Puck nodded at Finn to back up. He knew Finn had never come in a girl before, and every guy should get to see his first creampie in all its glory. As Finn pulled out of Santana, Puck gripped her asscheeks and spread them, immediately feeling Finn's thick warm cum spill out of her fucked hole and onto his own softening cock as it slipped out of her pussy.

"Oh…  _wow_ ," is all Finn can say, wide eyes fixated on his creamy white cum leaking out of Santana.

Puck grinned at Finn's gob smacked expression; it's not a sight you ever really forget. "Isn't that the hottest fucking thing you've ever seen?"

Finn nodded dumbly, still staring until Santana finally moved and broke his trance. She dismounted Puck and flopped down on the couch beside him, keeping her legs open so the other boy could grab his phone from the table and get a good ending for his little film.

He watched as Puck zoomed in and out on both of Santana's leaking holes, getting some footage of it dribbling out of her before switching the camera back to photo and taking a bunch of still pictures for his collection, too; some of just her dribbling holes, while other shots had her face in them.

"Can you send me some of those?" he asked as Puck was finishing up.

Santana wasn't surprised that Puck didn't even check with her before answering. "Sure thing, bro," he agreed, quickly texting a bunch of them to Finn while he had them open. "I'll even send you some clips later, too."

"Awesome," Finn grinned, bumping fists with his best friend. "Thanks, dude, like for all of this. That was amazing."

Puck nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't a problem. "What's mine is yours, my man."

Santana watched them as they commiserated and bro-ed out over double teaming her, acting as if they'd forgotten she was even still there. She just laid out on her couch, holes stretched and used, leaking the cum of two guys who were fist bumping and were most definitely  _not_  her girlfriend, and she felt something brewing in her chest. She felt a  _lot_  of somethings, actually, some things she'd been ignoring and putting off, that were rapidly closing in on her with every minute that ticked by.

"You can't show those to anyone," she suddenly cut in, even though she was sure Finn knew that already. "Or tell anyone about this.  _Not anyone_." Her tone was harsh all of a sudden, almost threatening, and it gave the boys whiplash.

"Yeah, I know," Finn nodded, looking at her for a moment before his gaze drifted to Puck, silently asking if he knew why the air in the room had shifted so quickly. "Of course not; our little secret."

Santana huffed and shot to her feet, checking Finn in the shoulder as she stalked past him. "Better fucking be," she spat, not sparing either boy a glance as she headed for the stairs.

Puck watched Santana storm out of the living room in utter confusion, not sure what had abruptly gone so wrong after such a great time.

"Man, and I thought  _Rachel_  had mood swings…"

Puck suddenly remembered why he and Santana had always struggled to make it work despite their unbelievable sex; "Girls are so fucking confusing."


	12. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Santana to face some harsh truths now that the weekend has come to a close.

While Puck dealt with Finn, Santana took her second shower of the day. The hot water was soothing on her sore body as it washed away the cum, sweat and shame of the morning, but it did nothing to clear the mess clogging her brain.

Puck was waiting for her in her room when she was done, and Santana found herself tugging the towel tighter around her body at the sight of him lounging naked on her bed. She didn't want to be naked in front of him right now, but she didn't think she wanted to get dressed either, so she kind of just ended up standing there in silence and refusing to meet his gaze.

"So, you gonna tell me what all that was about or do you want me to guess?" Puck finally asked after waiting pointlessly for Santana to speak first.

"Nothing, it was just…" she started out of habit, ready to push it away to deal with later, before remembering she couldn't. Time had somehow crept up on them and  _later_  was  _now_ , and that was the whole problem. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she told the truth instead. "It was everything, like, all at once."

Puck sat up at her honesty and patted the space beside him. "Everything what?"

"Everything I've been trying to ignore," she elaborated, suddenly sounding exhausted. Santana dropped herself down heavily on her bed beside Puck. "Everything that I pushed away to deal with later. Well, now it's later, and it's all just hit at once."

"Okay," Puck acknowledged with a nod; he had kind of figured as much, and had even been waiting for it. "Do you, like, want to talk about it or…"

Santana laughed hollowly, and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she shook her head. "It's too much, I don't even know where to start." And judging from everything, Puck would probably just make her feel worse about it.

"Start anywhere." Talking wasn't really their thing, at least not when it came to feelings and shit, like stuff that actually mattered, but now seemed like a good time to give it a shot. "Talk about one thing at a time. How do you feel right now?"

"Like a slut," Santana answered quickly and simply, and truthfully. He wasn't the best person to have this conversation with, but he was her only option.

It was a word Puck used often, sometimes even in admiration, but he found himself flinching at it now. "Come on, Lopez…"

"No, Puck, I'm a slut, okay?" she was quick to cut him off, shrugging off the hand he tried to put around her shoulders and moving further away from him on the bed. "I've had three different dicks in me just this weekend,  _while I have a girlfriend_." Santana practically spit the words out, her tone a twisted mix of guilt and disgust. "And I've been rationalizing it, you know? With you, I held out for weeks, until I finally gave in to try to get you out of my system; I've made peace with that decision. And Sam, I  _had_  to blow him, right? I had to make sure he kept his big trout mouth shut, but Finn? Why did I just let Finn Hudson fuck me, huh?"

Santana was bordering on hysterics and Puck was surprised at how much he wanted to help her; and not to shut her up like he usually felt when chicks got like that, but because he actually wanted to make her feel better.

"You lost a bet," he reminded her. "Finn was  _my_  idea."

"But I didn't even think twice about it, Puck!" Santana immediately retorted, running a hand through her still damp hair in frustration. "I  _wanted_  Finn to fuck me; I wanted you both to stuff me full, for no other reason than to get off. Apparently I just cheat on Brittany with any guy who wants to stick his dick in me now."

That wasn't the only reason Santana fucking Finn was different than her fucking Puck, but there were some feelings Santana wasn't willing to talk about so openly about with him. Not yet, anyways.

But for all his faults, if Santana was looking for someone to shame her for cheating, Puck really wasn't the guy to ask. "It was just once, Lopez, calm down," he tried to reason with her, subtly shifting closer to her. "Come on, it's not like you're gonna start fucking Hudson regularly now, right? It's not that big a deal."

"It  _is_  a big deal, Puck," Santana whined, her eyes big and sad and wet as they met his; swimming with the things she wasn't saying. "I love Brittany, and I've been cheating on her, and I…"

"What?" Puck asked after a moment, thought he might have an idea. "And you  _what_ , Santana?"

"You  _know_  what, Puck," she told him pointedly, her gaze drifting from his as she looked down at her lap in mild embarrassment as she alluded to more of her truth. "You know what I did, what you and Finn both made me do; what Brittany hasn't. I love her, but the way you made me feel… She's never made me feel like that, obviously. And I don't know what that means."

That was probably the root of Santana's current crisis right now. Yeah, she cheated on Brittany and facing the reality of that was definitely not pleasant, but she could probably deal with that if that was all it was; Brittany could probably deal with that. It was more than that, though; bigger than that, and a whole lot harder to ignore.

Puck wasn't usually in tune with women when it came to their feelings, but this one wasn't too hard to figure out. "Look, come here," he said with a small laugh, shaking his head and moving right beside Santana so he could tuck her into his side. She was stiff against him, but she didn't fight it. "You're giving yourself way too hard a time and us way too much credit. When did you squirt, huh? After I wouldn't let you come a bunch of times; of course your orgasm was gonna be massaive. And with Finn, too, you were practically buzzing waiting for him, and I know how much you love to be filmed. Plus, I mean, you were taking it in the ass, you said you hadn't done that with Britt."

"I guess," Santana had to concede after some thought, her eyebrows knitting together as she really considered Puck's words.

"I'm just saying, don't stress over that. I know I talked a lot of shit, it's not really as simple as us making you come harder." Puck would know; he may or may not have done extensive research on female ejaculation and how to achieve it back when he made her squirt that first time and was determined to do it again. From what he could find, it wasn't really about the force of the orgasm - or it was at least not _just_  about that – but it was fun to pretend it was. "Let's be real, I love my boy, but in what world is Finn Hudson a better lay than Brittany? I've fucked Britt  _and_  I share a wall with you; I know she knows what she's doing. You even said so yourself the other day, remember?"

Santana couldn't help but agree with that, too. She'd been focusing so much on how weird things had been between them this past month and not taking into account that all of that was more of a reflection of her own shit than anything to do with Brittany. Things were great between them before Puck stirred this all up; it wasn't her feelings for Brittany that she was confused about, it was her feelings for Puck that she needed to work out.

"You're right," she relented, slumping against Puck even though she felt a little less weighed down. That was one thing worked out, but her list of confusing issues was pretty long. "But that doesn't makes it better that I cheated."

"What do you want me say, here?" Puck asked, feeling frustrated at his inability to say the right thing. He wasn't doing too badly, but it didn't seem like there was anything he could really say to make Santana truly feel better. "Yeah, you cheated on Britt and that's shitty and she'll be crushed, but it doesn't make you a slut or a bad person. You're just, you're human."

Santana scoffed a little at that. "Yeah, a really shitty one."

"You can't be all that bad if you feel this guilty about it," he pointed out, giving her a little shake so she'd look up at him. "You care. That's more than I do. Do you think I've felt bad about doing this to Britt at all this weekend? I haven't, not for a second." Sensing that probably wasn't getting him any points here, he quickly moved on. "Besides you said it yourself; it's not even like you're just doing it for fun, you're trying to figure your feel- You're trying to figure your shit out."

"I'm trying, but I don't…" Santana shook her head and pulled away just enough to be able to really look at Puck, like maybe she'd suddenly find answers in his eyes. "I thought I knew what this weekend was for; I thought it'd help me figure out how I feel about… about you, and  _us_." How she was ever dumb enough to think letting herself have a small taste would cure her craving, she didn't know, but she sure fucked herself there, because now she felt like was starving. "All it's done is make me more confused."

"Well, the weekend's almost up, babe." Puck looked at the alarm clock to see just how much time they had left before their parents were due home; not a lot. "What can I do to help clear things up?"

Santana bit her lip and continued to search Puck's face for answers. "I don't know," she whispered, finding nothing but her own confusing feelings reflecting back at her. "Just… Just kiss me."

Now  _that_ , Puck could do.

"Come here," his whispered, pulling her into a kiss with one hand while using his other to undo her towel before he slowly lowered her down on the bed.

Santana was a little surprised by the gentleness in Puck's touch, but it wasn't unwelcomed. It felt strangely appropriate in that moment, and even though she could feel his cock hardening between them, for the first time this weekend she wasn't impatient to get it inside her. They didn't have a lot of time together left, so she should probably feel the exact opposite to this, she was okay with slow.

"Puck," she whimpered into his mouth. Her fingers curled around his neck as her legs curled around his back, and she could feel him pressed against every inch of her.

Puck's fingers trailed along Santana's smooth tanned skin as they continued to kiss slowly, just to touch her. There was no destination in mind like there usually was. He wasn't anxious to grope her tits or shove himself inside her; he was content to just kiss and touch her, to feel her naked skin against his.

Santana kept pulling him closer, her own fingers massaging his scalp through the thin strip of hair, making him practically purr into her mouth. "Santana..." he mumbled back against her lips, not even sure what he wanted to say. He just felt like moaning her name.

Somewhere along the way, between the kissing and touching and whimpering, Puck slipped inside of Santana, the shallow grinding of their hips slowly picking up some pace without really making a conscious decision to fuck. Lifting her legs over his arms to stretch her more, Puck pushed up onto his arms so he could rock into her at a better angle, Santana's hands cupping his face to keep their lips connected for a bit longer before they began to wander.

"Don't stop, baby," she mumbled into his neck, kissing the skin there as Puck reached for her hands to intertwine their fingers against the bed.

They were still going slow, and Puck wasn't used to slow, especially not with Santana. After these past few days, he didn't think there was much of anything he hadn't done with Santana, but this, whatever _this_  was, they definitely hadn't done. But like everything he'd discovered this weekend, he realized he liked it.

As much as he liked rough and fast and unemotional, turned out he didn't mind slow and... whatever else this was. Puck didn't mind interlocking his fingers with Santana's, or feeling her leaving light kisses against his shoulder, or burying his face in the crook of her neck. He didn't mind the gentle rocking together of their hips, Santana's tight pussy enveloping his cock in warmth as he languidly thrust into her.

"You feel so good, baby," he moaned, pulling back to look at her with a smile before connecting their lips together again.

Puck was fucking into Santana in deep strokes, perfectly hitting that sensitive place inside of her with each thrust and she could already feel her orgasm building faster than his hips were moving. Her kisses became sloppier the closer she got, and she found herself clinging to him the more her muscles clenched.

"Puck, baby, please," Santana panted into his kiss, even though she didn't know what she was asking for.

He could feel the heels of Santana's feet digging into his ass cheeks, trying to pull him even deeper into her. Puck followed her lead, giving her what she seemed to want. She wanted more of him, but he didn't want to break what they had going and turn it into their regular rough and fast fucking. So instead of fucking her harder like she probably expected, Puck pumped into Santana in even longer, deeper thrusts.

Judging by the loud guttural moan that fell from Santana's lips and the way her whole body trembled against his as her orgasm ripped through her, Puck had made the right call. He squeezed her hands the way her pussy squeezed his cock, and he fucked her softly through it, not stopping until he felt her gently push at his chest.

"You okay?" he asked her, releasing one of her hands so he could brush some hair off her sweaty face.

"Better than," Santana answered with a breathy chuckle, pecking Puck on the lips once, twice, and then a third time before she moved to turn over onto her stomach. "Again," she told him, seeking out his hands once more. "Just like that."

Puck waited until Santana was settled before he slid his cock back inside her; her slick walls still fluttering from the aftershock of her orgasm. Leaning forward so that his stomach was pressed against the curve of Santana's perfect ass, Puck hovered over her tensed back as he slowly rocked into her. He panted against the shell of her ear as he pushed his cock in deep, eyes fluttering closed everytime her pussy clenched around him.

"God, I love this," he moaned, dropping his forehead against her shoulder and steadily increasing his pace to meet what it was before. "I'm gonna miss this so fucking much, babe."

Santana reached behind her to pull Puck closer, turning her head just enough to press her forehead against his temple. "I'm right here," she reminded him, trying to kiss him. She got the corner of his mouth, and that would have to be enough.

Puck had no idea what he was saying, his brain more somehow completely focused on what he was doing and a jumbled mess all at the same time. All he was really sure of was how he  _felt_ , and he felt closer to Santana in this moment than ever before.

Puck was already close, he could feel that familiar tingling in his balls, and he hoped Santana was too. If this was gonna be their last time, he wanted them to come together, fully in sync.

"Are you close, baby?" he panted, untangling their fingers so he could slip his hand underneath her and massage her clit. "I want you to come with me."

"I-I'm gonna come," Santana confirmed, her hips starting to buck back against him as she got closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come. Come with me, Puck, fill me up, please, baby, oh god, I'm gonna-!"

Puck's eyes rolled back into his head as Santana started to come, the tight fit of her snatch desperately clinging and spasming around his cock. His name fell from her lips in breathless moans that shot straight to his dick, and with just a few more sloppy thrusts, Puck was coming himself.

He kept shallowly thrusting as he emptied his load in Santana, pumping his cum in deep as they both came; throbbing and twitching together. Santana's cunt was practically milking him dry, squeezing and sucking his flaring shaft deeper as he shot spurt after spurt of thick warm cum into her tight needy pussy.

"There you go, baby," Puck husked, his mouth right next to her ear again. "God, Lopez, you feel so..." There were too many ways he wanted to end that sentence, but all of them felt like too much. His words trailed off and he buried his face in her hair as he finished unloading into her.

Santana slumped against the bed once she had completely come down from her high, the exhaustion from earlier in the day finally hitting her as she laid underneath Puck's muscular body, leaning in to every touch of his hands and lips. She savored the weight until he finally rolled off of her back to lay down beside her.

She could feel Puck's fingers trail from the nape of her neck, down her spine and then toward her messy, cum filled pussy. Santana's breath hitched when he spread her lips, and she could feel his creamy jizz starting to leak out of her in thick globs.

"Let me taste," she mumbled, wanting to remember in case this was their last time.

Puck grinned softly at her request, gently dipping two fingers inside her stretched wet hole until they were coated in their combined cum and then brought them up to wordlessly feed them to Santana.

"Dirty girl," he teased, his low voice tinged with affection. He watched as Santana's plump lips closed around his wet digits and sucked them clean, his smile growing slightly as her eyes rose to meet his. No other girl would ever be like this, so open about what she wanted and liked. It was part of what made sex with Santana the absolute best, but still, just a part. After this weekend, Puck felt like he could make a whole list of why he loved being with Santana so much.

Blinking his thoughts away, Puck removed his fingers once Santana had sucked all she wanted off of them and moved his hand back down to her dipping entrance, lazily tracing a digit up and down her flushed folds, wanting to savor the time they had left together, too. Puck didn't know when he'd ever get to touch Santana like this again.

After a while, once the stimulation became too much, Santana rolled over and into Puck's side, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

"What did you mean before?" she eventually asked into the silence, Puck's heartbeat ringing in her ear.

"Mmm?"

"When you said that you'd miss this," Santana clarified, even though she already knew. She just wanted to hear it, finally.

Puck closed his eyes and let the honesty flow out of him. "Meant what I said; gonna miss this," he admitted casually, wet fingertips tracing Santana's spine. "I'm gonna miss fucking you, being inside you, being  _with_  you. The weekend's over; the parental will be home in, like, two hours, and you're gonna be back with Britt…" He sighed heavily, and she felt it more than she heard it. "I'm gonna see you all the time, but it won't be like this, and it's gonna suck. This was probably the last time we're having sex, right? And that's a fucking bummer, because we're really fucking good at it."

"Who says it has to be the last time?" Santana suddenly wondered aloud, even though she had been assuming the same thing.

"Come on, you're not gonna keep doing that to Britt," Puck reasoned with her, even though it killed him. "I know you, baby, and you don't have it in you."

Despite everything, Santana knew that was true, but, "Who said anything about cheating on Brittany?"

"Oh, you gonna leave her?" Puck scoffed with a laugh that wasn't funny. He could just tell she was mostly being rhetorical in her 'what if's?', and it wasn't very nice. "For what, to date me? Our parents are getting  _married_ , Santana. We're gonna be step siblings." Somehow, some way, with everything that Santana had stressed herself out over, the full meaning of that had never actually registered with her. "This weekend was great, okay? It was fucking amazing, and I'm not just talking about the sex. We… It was more than just sex for me, and I know it was for you, too. But there was never any future here."

He was right.

"You're right," Santana voiced, fully realizing the truth. How had she ignored that fact? That made the decision easier - hell, it made the decision  _for_  her – but that disappointment she felt in her bones at the realization was maybe the answer she'd been looking for this whole time. "This really,  _really_  sucks."

It sure did. "At least it makes things simple for you," Puck tried to comfort her as he ignored his own disappointment.

"Right," Santana sighed dejectedly, cuddling Puck closer. " _Simple_."

 

*

 

By the time their parents came home a couple hours later, Puck and Santana were both fully clothed and waiting for them in the living room. The TV was on and they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. As long as you ignored the smell of sex lingering all over the house, you'd never be able to guess they'd spent all weekend fucking each other's brains out.

Puck's mother came through the door first, and Santana couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy jump to his feet and greet her with a hug before she could even get her coat off.

"Hey, ma," he said through a grin, pulling away and taking her overnight bag out of her hands. "How was the trip?"

"Great," she answered with a big fake smile. "The engagement's off."

With that bomb dropped, she kicked off her shoes and stormed through the living room and up the stairs, leaving Puck and Santana to deal with the sudden wreckage she left in her wake.

So much for simple.


	13. Epilogue

Santana waited until she and her father had completely moved out and into their own place before she even thought about doing anything. It was better to be safe than sorry before she stressed herself out or got her hopes up for nothing.

It was a long month of trying her best to avoid Brittany and keep her hands off Puck before she bit the bullet and made the tough decision to come clean to her girlfriend. She'd had time to go over all her options hundreds of time, and in the end, that was the only way to be fair to all three of them.

She had planned to have this conversation in private, but after giving into Puck and giving him an impromptu blowjob in the boy's lockerroom during second period, Santana just couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey, Britt-Briit," she greeted the blonde softly as she approached her locker. "Can we talk?"

"Hey, you," Brittany greeted her back with a smile and a kiss, and Santana really hoped she couldn't taste Puck on her lips. "What's up?"

"Um, well…" Santana started and stopped a few times, wringing her hands together as she tried to remember everything she had practiced in her head. "Wow, this is really hard." She took a deep breath and struggled to look Brittany in the eye. "D-Do you, do you remember that weekend last month, when you went to your grandma's house?"

Brittany tilted her head a bit, but her smile didn't falter despite Santana's obvious nerves. "When you were sick?"

" _Yeah_ ," Santana confirmed slowly, cringing as she recalled the lie her girlfriend accepted so easily. "Uh, that's actually kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I, uh, I wasn't really sick that weekend. I lied because I was… with Puck."

"Well yeah, you guys were living together then," the blonde reminded her, as if she was so silly to have forgotten that. "I asked him to take care of you for me while I was gone."

Santana cursed herself for ever thinking Brittany wouldn't make this harder by just being her sweet trusting self. "No, Britt. I was  _with_  him, like I was having sex with him," she clarified bluntly, knowing it was the only way to get her to understand. "All weekend. And in the spirit of total honesty, Sam and Finn made very brief appearances too," she rushed out because she might as well. "But it was mostly just me and Puck."

" _Oh_ ," is all Brittany said, her smiling dimming and her whole body deflating like a balloon.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," Santana was quick cry, meaning it so much despite everything. "After everything we went through, that was such a shitty thing to do to you and I should have handled it totally differently."

Brittany shook her head and held her hand up to stop her apologies. "You, you don't have to say you're sorry," she told her, but she looked like a wounded puppy. "It sucks that you lied, but it's not like you were really cheating, right?"

Santana's face showed her confusion until it clicked and then  _oh_. Shit.

The possibility of her year old lie coming back to work in her favor hadn't even crossed Santana's mind before this, but here it was, providing her the perfect get out of jail free card if she wanted to take it.

"I… Yeah. Right," she ultimately decided to answer, moreso to lessen the blow for Brittany than to get off easier herself; she still had more to say, after all. She could just leave it at that, take the opportunity Brittany presented her with and have her cake and eat it, too, but she'd gotten this far; she could finish the job. "But listen, Britt, that's not everything. The thing with Puck, it… It wasn't just a weekend thing. I thought it would be, I thought I could just take the weekend and get him out of my system and move past it, but it was more than that." She shook her head at her own words. "It  _is_  more than that. What I have with Puck, it's more than just sex this time."

"What you  _have_?" Brittany repeated slowly, something that looked like realization starting to slip into her features. "I don't understand…"

Santana gnawed at her bottom lip as she tried to pick her words carefully. "Do you remember when you told me that you thought anything was possible with us?" She waited until Brittany reluctantly nodded her head. "Right now, that's how I feel about me and Puck. I  _know_  how I feel about  _you_  and what we have, but I don't, I don't know what Puck and I are, or what we could be. I just know that I want to find out. I  _need_  the chance to find out what's there with Puck, or I'd never really be able to just be with you."

There, she'd said it. She felt relieved, but Brittany looked so hurt. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think I might be," Santana admitted in a small voice, not quite believing it herself. She didn't totally want to, but it was the right thing to do, and the only way she could see working through the mess she'd found herself in. "I just need time, Britt, time to figure out how I feel about him, without lying to you to do it. I know I love you and I don't want to break up with you after everything, but… I  _have_  to give me and Puck a chance, or I'll always wonder."

"Wow," Brittany replied, so lowly Santana didn't even really hear it, just saw the shape her mouth took. She watched as a dozen emotions flittered across her ex-girlfriend's face, before a darker version of her usual blank expression settled in. "Then take the time you need. But don't be so sure I'll be waiting for you whenever you've figure it all out."

With that parting shot, Brittany turned on the heel of her shiny white Cheerios shoe and stalked off towards the direction of the girl's bathroom.

That part of Santana that was still Brittany's best friend wanted to go after her, to explain herself more, but certain other parts of her were screaming at her to go find Puck instead, and maybe finish what they'd started second period, guilt free.

 

"So, how'd it go?" Puck asked when she found him by his own locker, shutting the door and standing up as he tried to read her expression.

"I'm not really sure," she answered honestly, reaching out to grab his hand and play with his fingers as she replayed their conversation in her head. Santana felt awful for hurting Brittany, but it had been a long time coming and something she'd kind of already made peace with a while ago. "I told her everything, and she seemed to understand, I guess."

Puck couldn't help but snort; "That's gotta be a first."

"Hey," Santana whined half-heartedly, a small smile creeping up on her lips at Puck's expected joke. "Listen here, Puckerman; if you're gonna be my boyfriend, you're gonna have to cool it with the digs at Brittany, you gotst me?"

Puck raised an eyebrow at her word choice and puffed out his chest at little as something like hope filled him. "I'm your boyfriend?" It sounded like he was teasing her for saying it; but really, he just wanted to be sure she meant it.

"Well, Brittany's not my girlfriend anymore, so I have an opening," she replied slyly, bringing her arms up to loop around Puck's neck as she pressed her front against his. "If you're interested in the position."

"You know I'm very interested in all your  _openings_  and  _positions_ , babe," Puck was quick to shoot back with a smirk that only widened when Santana smirked right back. "So, we're really gonna try this?"

Santana shrugged as her smirk morphed into a lopsided grin. "I guess so."

"You know this is gonna be a disaster, right?"

"Probably," Santana agreed easily before she reached up on her toes to plant a big kiss on Puck's curved lips, right in the middle of the crowded school hallway. "But bring it on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has arrived. This took a lot longer and required a lot more effort than I anticipated, but I enjoyed doing it, and I liked how it ended up. For anyone that read the RP, you'll know this ending is very different than the original, but it just seemed right with the direction this went in. We kind of went with the easy, non-committal route there, and I wanted Santana to actually have to make a choice here. It felt needed after twelve chapters.
> 
> Thank you to anyone that read and gave kudos, and especially Psp2d for always leaving comments. I knew this wouldn't appeal to a very wide audience, but you kept me motivated to finish it anyway.


End file.
